Mauvais plan
by timaelan
Summary: Comment Bulma et les autres auraient géré la fusion définitive de Gokû et Végéta après la défaite de Boo? Peut être comme ça.
1. Intro

_Cette histoire se passe après la défaite de Boo. C'est en fait ce que les américains appellent un "what if". Si la fameuse fusion accomplie par l'intermédiaire des boucles d'oreilles divines n'avait pas été rompue et que Gokû et Végéta avaient été réellement condamnés à ne faire plus qu'un ?_

_A tout hasard, je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pour ceux qui se seraient égarés..._

**MAUVAIS PLAN**

Elle garda sa tête enfouie dans l'épaule de son fils un bon moment, aspirant lentement sa chaleur et son odeur qu'elle avait eu si peur de perdre à jamais. Il garda un temps ses petites mains enroulées autour de sa tête mais commença à se raidir. A huit ans, il se faisait de plus en plus réfractaire au contact charnel et aux manifestations de tendresse de sa mère.

Elle comprit le message et relâcha doucement son étreinte pour lui rendre sa liberté. Alors qu'elle le contemplait encore avec émotion, le silence environnant et le regard figé de l'enfant lui firent relever la tête.

Les cris joyeux s'étaient tus et l'ensemble de la petite troupe encore présente s'était écartée autour d'un personnage qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Elle le fixa instinctivement comme tous les spectateurs présents. Il leur renvoyait un regard résolu. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à lui donner plus de précision.

Piccolo rompit le silence.

- Vous ne reconnaissez pas Gogeta ?

Une rumeur de surprise circula dans l'assemblée. Seuls, Trunks et Goten accueillirent l'arrivant avec un enthousiasme sincère en s'approchant de lui bruyamment pour le voir de plus près. Gohan finit également par les rejoindre, la mine joyeuse.

La pensée embrumée de Bulma s'était remise à fonctionner. Cet homme était la fusion de Goku et Végéta. Il souriait faiblement aux enfants qui sautillaient autour de lui et s'accrochaient à ses bras.

Bulma croisa ses bras avec satisfaction. Son homme lui reviendrait sain et sauf d'ici quelques minutes. Elle l'observait de loin sans s'approcher et croisa le regard plein d'espoir de Chichi à qui elle adressa un clin d'œil complice.

Après cet instant de flottement, la joie reprit le dessus au sein du groupe. Piccolo toussota discrètement en fixant Gogeta, comme si la présentation n'était pas tout à fait terminée.

Ce dernier écarta gentiment mais fermement les deux garçons turbulents qui l'assaillaient de questions et l'examinaient sous toutes les coutures. Ce mouvement leur imposa un silence attentif.

- Cependant, vous devez savoir une chose … commença Piccolo

Il s'interrompit et attendit que Gogeta finisse sa phrase.

- La fusion sera cette fois-ci définitive, annonça ce dernier sans un tremblement dans la voix.

Tous émirent un cri de stupeur à l'unisson. Bulma sentit le souffle lui manquer instantanément.

- Alors on aura le même papa ? lança Goten à Trunks avec un rire cristallin, après une minute de réflexion.

- Cooool ! siffla son camarade en souriant largement.

- Ca va pas ! hurla Chichi subitement, cet homme n'est pas ton père ! Ton père est… à nouveau…

Elle fondit dans un sanglot de désespoir bruyant soutenue par Gyumao.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution, coupa Gohan en regardant sa mère s'épandre une nouvelle fois dans sa détresse. Le dragon pourrait…

- Le dragon ne pourra pas grand-chose pour l'instant dit Dunde. Il s'agit là d'une magie divine je ne suis pas du tout convaincu qu'il puisse agir.

- Tu n'es pas convaincu ? Mais tu n'as pas l'air bien sûr de toi sur ce coup ! interrompit Bulma d'un ton furieux.

Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui mais elle était fatiguée des émotions de ces derniers jours et exigeait des certitudes sur la suite des évènements.

Elle avait pleuré son compagnon, elle s'était réjouie de son retour et à présent, elle n'était plus très sûre du sentiment qui devait l'habiter. La situation jouait sur ses nerfs .

- Dans six mois, nous appellerons le dragon, nous verrons bien, dit Piccolo.

Bulma passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour clarifier ses pensées, et posa les yeux sur Gogeta. Elle ne retrouvait rien du père de son fils. « _Six mois_ » mumura t-elle pour elle-même, comme pour réviser sa leçon.

- En tous cas, il ne mettra pas les pieds chez moi ! Je peux vous l'assurer ! hurla à nouveau Chichi entre deux sanglots.

- Mais, maman ! s'exclama Gohan en se tournant vivement vers elle.

- Non seulement, ce n'est pas ton père, mais en plus, c'est pour partie cet enfoiré de Végéta, qui n'a pas hésité à se laisser posséder et à tuer, je ne sais combien de personnes, tu te souviens ?

Bulma sursauta.

- Hey ! T'as fini de te plaindre ? Il s'est quand même fait massacrer pour racheter ses fautes ! Je t'interdis ! Je t'interdis…

Elle s'interrompit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était à court de mot, à court de force aussi. Honteuse presque d'entrer dans le jeu de Chichi qui avait tous les droits d'être déçue, elle, qui avait sacrifié une bonne partie de son bonheur et de ses aspirations à envoyer son mari se faire tuer pour les autres. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas nier que Végéta et elle, n'avaient jamais pu se sentir. « _Presque comme une sorte de jalousie »_soufflait son esprit.

Bulma baissa les armes. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et résolument de Chichi. Alors que tout le monde attendait sa réaction avec appréhension, elle l'enlaça tendrement comme on console une personne en deuil. « _On trouvera une solution_ » chuchota t-elle à l'oreille de son amie qui avait cessé de pleurer.

Chichi prit ses mains et se défit de son étreinte. Elle la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit faiblement en hochant la tête imperceptiblement. Bulma lui renvoya son sourire et se détacha d'elle.

Elle se dirigea vers Gogeta qui avait observé la scène avec mutisme. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement perturbé et attendait que l'orage se calme, conscient qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse ou veuille dire pour dissiper l'ambiance.

Bulma se planta en face de lui. Il était plus grand qu'elle. Elle leva son regard pour le dévisager un instant. Un vague air de famille, c'est tout ce qu'il restait de son compagnon, physiquement en tout cas. Cela la rendait un peu triste mais en même temps, elle savait que c'était mieux comme ça. Les choses étaient aussi claires qu'elle pouvait l'être.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais une partie de toi a le droit de vivre à la Capsule. Nous avons de la place et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais tout à fait un étranger, lui dit-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers son fils.

- Trunks ! On rentre !

_Courte intro. Je vous laisse voir le chapitre suivant si ça vous va._


	2. Au pied du mur

**_Chapitre 2 : Au pied du mur._**

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la nuit était totalement tombée maintenant. Seules une lampe et l'écran de télévision, qui jouait dans le vide, luttaient contre les ombres du salon. Trunks s'était endormi par terre. Bulma éteignit le poste cédant encore aux ténèbres et au silence de la maison.

Elle posa les yeux sur son enfant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Il avait été si fort aujourd'hui. Elle était fière de lui, même si elle s'efforçait de contenir ce sentiment en publique. La vue de son garçon la ragaillardit. Il lui rappelait bien sûr que la famille n'était pas complète mais l'espoir n'était pas perdu. _Six mois_.

Elle évita de dériver dans ses pensées et ramassa Trunks pour le ramener dans son lit. L'exercice était chaque fois un peu plus dur. Combien de temps encore pourrait-elle le porter ainsi ? Elle se concentra sur son effort physique pour éviter de chercher une réponse à cette question.

Lorsqu'il fut couché, elle mit de la musique sur la chaine et sortit une bouteille de vin. Elle se servit un verre et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

Elle laissa tomber ses pantoufles et, s'étirant comme un chat, elle grommela « _A la tienne, Bulma _», avant d'avaler une première gorgée. Elle tira une cigarette de son paquet sur la table et l'alluma.

Tandis qu'elle recrachait la fumée, elle se demanda subitement, où Gogeta avait fini par atterrir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la situation était extrêmement confortable pour lui.

N'étant ni Végéta, ni Son Goku, il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne sur ce qu'il faisait et où il était. On ne pouvait rien exiger de lui. En revanche, il bénéficiait de tous les égards qu'on portait aux deux personnages, sauf bien sûr pour ce qui concernait Chichi. Les enfants ne pourraient s'empêcher de le considérer comme leur père; elle-même n'avait pu refuser de lui offrir l'hospitalité, quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, elle l'avait aussi fait pour contrebalancer la réaction excessive de Chichi. Et on le tenait pour le guerrier le plus puissant du monde ou de l'univers, peu importait. Une vraie star…

Subitement son cœur se serra car Végéta lui manquait et elle ne put s'empêcher d'envisager l'hypothèse qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

La cendre de sa cigarette avait profité de sa méditation pour tomber sur le fauteuil. « Merde ! »

Elle l'éteignit hâtivement et finit son verre d'un coup. Elle se laissait aller et elle savait que c'était mauvais. Il y avait Trunks. « _Trunks va bien. Il faut que ça reste comme ça. Il ne tardera pas à poser des questions. »_ Les questions ne viendraient pas tout de suite. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un père impliqué, du genre qui surveille ses devoirs, qui chahute le soir ou qui lit des histoires. Mais il avait un père qui était présent la plupart du temps, qui rôdait dans sa vie du moins. Un père parcimonieux dans son rôle mais que l'enfant adulait d'autant plus. Et donc, il y aurait des questions. Prochainement. Elle devait se préparer à les accueillir avec un naturel et un optimisme suffisant pour leurrer Trunks.

Elle regarda sa montre et se dit qu'en attendant, elle aurait sûrement le temps d'un deuxième verre qui encouragerait un sommeil réticent mais nécessaire.

Alors qu'elle remplissait son verre, un bruit de porte derrière elle la fit sursauter.

" Trunks ?" appela t-elle, le geste en arrêt.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et essuya un peu de vin qui était tombé sur sa main.

- Ce n'est pas Trunks, c'est moi. Répondit une voix derrière elle.

Elle pivota pour distinguer la silhouette qui émergeait de la pénombre. C'était Gogeta.

- Tu ne sonnes pas, toi ? s'indigna Bulma en reposant la bouteille précautionneusement.

- Tu m'as dit que j'étais chez moi, non ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je rentre chez moi ?

- C'était une image. Et ça ne concerne qu'une partie de toi, répliqua t-elle.

- Mais, Gokû ne sonne pas non plus, non ?

Bulma fut un peu déstabilisée par la réponse. De toute façon, elle sentait que tout allait me déstabiliser chez lui.

Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir. Instinctivement, il prit la place de Végéta. Cela la contraria immédiatement.

- Pas là, s'il te plaît, lâcha t-elle avant d'avoir le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle se trouva un peu honteuse de sa remarque, sans savoir pourquoi.

Il sourit d'un air entendu et se décala de bonne grâce. Il posa les yeux sur la bouteille.

- Oh, Monsieur Chardonnay est de sortie, je vois.

Bulma rougit malgré elle et plissa les yeux.

- Hey, je suis adulte et je suis chez moi, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait ton cas.

Il sourit à nouveau sans se décontenancer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le défia du regard en s'allumant une cigarette dont elle souffla ostensiblement la fumée dans sa direction.

- Et donc, tu as mangé ? reprit-elle abruptement.

Il secoua négativement la tête. Bulma prit une gorgée de vin. _C'était donc ça, ventre affamé…_

- Eh bien, puisque tu connais la maison, je te laisse te servir tu sais où et tu sais quoi, enchaîna Bulma.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Bulma le suivit du regard avec un sentiment très désagréable. _Il va manger et il va filer_, pensa t-elle. Mais elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre et revint à sa réflexion première. Quelle situation confortable. N'était-ce pas celle dont rêvaient tout à la fois Gokû et Végéta, pas d'attache, que de la reconnaissance. Pas d'obligation mais que des droits. Elle finit rapidement son verre et le rejoignit alors qu'il engloutissait des restes d'un jambon entier.

- J'aime pas trop ça, dit-il en désignant la viande devant lui.

- Je sais, grogna Bulma, il y a du poisson dans l'autre frigo.

Il suivit son conseil et s'attaqua au second frigo. Il mangea silencieusement tandis qu'elle se servait un troisième verre et le sirotait en observant son hôte sa joue appuyée dans une main.

- Où étais tu jusqu'à présent ? finit-elle par demander.

- Avec les garçons de Goku. C'est Gohan qui m'a conseillé de venir te voir. Chichi me déteste. Vraiment.

Bulma crut déceler une once de tristesse dans ce constat mais le vin lui tapait un peu sur le système et elle se méfiait de ses analyses à cette heure.

- Et que comptes-tu faire pendant les six prochains mois ?

Il s'arrêta de manger et lui lança un regard surpris qui frappa Bulma tant il ressemblait à celui de Goku.

- Tu m'as dit que je pouvais habiter à la Capsule, non ?

Bulma se raidit un peu. Elle retint de justesse le réflexe de recracher son vin dans son verre. Elle se força à avaler la gorgée qu'elle avait en bouche.

- En effet, si tu le souhaites, articula t-elle. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais eu envie de t'entraîner ou de faire un petit voyage ou de combiner les deux, à la façon de Gokû ou de Végéta.

- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, tu sais, j'ai l'impression de sortir de sept ans de voyage et d'entraînement, et j'ai envie de me poser un peu. De toute façon, il y a une salle d'entraînement parfaite ici, non ?

- C'est vrai, tu sais ça aussi, grommela Bulma. _Une situation vraiment confortable._

Gogeta se leva et se servit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Il la but à même le goulot, une manie horripilante de Végéta. Bulma fronça les sourcils tandis qu'une idée abominable frappait son imagination. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Dis donc, l'apostropha t-elle dans un souffle, tu en sais des choses. Je me demande ce que tu sais d'autres.

Il cessa de boire et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un petit sourire qui lui rappelait trop celui de Végéta.

- Je sais _plein_ d'autres choses, Bulma, repondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Elle sursauta et fit instinctivement un bond en arrière avec dégoût.

Elle sentit son visage prendre feu et se recula encore, sans le perdre de vue. Elle posa son verre doucement et pointa son doigt sur lui en guise d'avertissement.

- T'as plus qu'_intérêt_ à _fermer ta gueule_ pendant six mois, siffla t-elle sans desserrer les dents, en appuyant sur chaque mot. Au premier regard lubrique, à la première main baladeuse, tu es dehors dans la seconde. Compris ?

Il leva ses mains en signe de reddition. Son sourire néanmoins semblait défier son hôtesse. Un instant, le cerveau de Bulma commença à dérouler les conséquences des sous-entendus qu'il venait de formuler. Elle frissonna et stoppa net sa pensée.

- Très classe ! cracha t-elle avec hargne.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis, finit-elle par grogner.

Tandis qu'elle tournait les talons, il la rappela.

- Bulma !

Elle s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

- Je ne suis pas responsable des conséquences de la fusion. Je n'ai pas choisi cette situation, tu le sais. Sache en tout cas que tu peux me faire autant confiance qu'à Végéta ou à Goku.

Elle soupira et reprit son chemin. Etait-ce sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ? Elle n'était pas très sûre. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle redoutait. Et pour ce qui concernait la confiance qu'elle accordait à Végéta ou à Goku, il y avait précisément des domaines où elle était nulle.


	3. Ce que tu fais

_**Chapitre 3 : Ce que tu fais.**_

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par les rires de Trunks. Elle se sentait vaseuse. Elle avait du mal à émerger des limbes du sommeil. Elle s'étira en rassemblant ses idées. Végéta n'était pas là. Trunks n'avait pas école aujourd'hui. La Capsule Corp pouvait se passer d'elle pour un jour ou deux. « _L'autre_ » était venu dormir à la maison. Elle se passa une main sur les yeux. Etait-il toujours vraiment là ?

Elle écouta un instant son fils. Il parlait à quelqu'un. Sûrement à Gogeta. Il n'était donc pas parti. Le sentiment de Bulma à ce sujet était ambigu. D'un côté, elle n'appréciait pas sa présence qui la mettait mal à l'aise, surtout avec ce « je sais _plein _d'autres choses, Bulma » qu'il lui avait balancé hier soir. De l'autre, elle devait bien admettre qu'il lui donnait un peu l'impression que son compagnon était dans la maison.

« Mais il n'est pas là ! » dit-elle à haute voix, comme pour se rappeler la réalité des choses.

Elle se leva en soupirant, consciente qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce que son fils passe trop de temps avec leur invité.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle eut la surprise de trouver Trunks et Gogeta attablé devant un copieux petit déjeuner, déjà largement entamé. Ils plaisantaient d'un air léger, les deux paraissant avoir le même âge. « _Gokû » _pensa Bulma immédiatement en voyant la scène.

- Bonjour Bulma, lança t-il joyeusement.

- Bonjour, M'man. Gogeta va rester à la maison quelques temps. C'est trop trop cool, hein ? En attendant que Papa revienne. Et il pourra même m'entraîner, comme ça Papa sera super content quand il rentrera. Goten pourra venir aussi, hein ?

Gogeta hocha la tête. Bulma posa un baiser sur la tête de son fils en lançant un œil noir à Gogeta.

- C'est une idée, mon chéri. Bonjour Gogeta, bien dormi ?

Elle forçait un peu son ton sympathique car elle ne voulait pas que son fils perçoive son malaise.

- Tu portes un T-shirt de Végéta ? demanda subitement Gogeta.

Bulma tressaillit à cette remarque et se plongea instantanément dans le frigo, où elle mit un temps infini à trouver le lait.

- Il a raison maman, remarqua Trunks.

- C'est possible, j'étais tellement crevée hier soir que c'est tout ce qui m'est tombée sous la main quand je me suis couchée, répliqua t-elle avec une assurance toute feinte.

Trunks enfourna une tartine dans sa bouche sans se soucier de la crédibilité de la réponse. Derrière lui, Bulma fusilla Gogeta du regard et lui fit un signe menaçant en passant le tranchant de sa main sur sa gorge à la façon d'un égorgeur. Il prit un air étonné.

Trunks avala sa dernière bouchée et déclara « Je vais m'habiller, comme ça, je vais aller chercher Goten tout de suite et on pourra s'entraîner ». Il quitta la pièce plus vite que Bulma ne l'aurait voulu.

Quand elle fut sûre qu'il était parti, elle se campa en face de Gogeta, et pointa un doigt inquisiteur sous son nez.

- Oui, je porte le T-shirt de mon mec qui, je te le rappelle, est comme mort pour l'instant et depuis à peine 24 heures. Je pense que je peux faire ça tranquillement chez moi sans que tu aies besoin de faire des commentaires devant mon fils. Et je t'interdis, _tu entends ce que je dis_, je t'interdis d'entretenir la confusion dans son esprit en relevant des choses que seul son père aurait pu remarquer. Tu n'es PAS son père. Ne le laisse pas s'en convaincre.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle fut surprise de lire de la tristesse dans son regard. Il la regardait comme aurait pu le faire Gokû après une gaffe. Cela calma sa colère presque instantanément. Puis ce regard changea. Il saisit doucement le doigt de Bulma, toujours brandi comme une arme sous son nez. Il abaissa ce doigt rageur, forçant sa main à quitter l'espace entre leurs deux visages. Elle était hypnotisée par ce geste simple. Elle fixa ses yeux à nouveau. Il n'y avait plus de colère en elle, mais elle sentait un sentiment de désarroi la saisir.

Elle dégagea son doigt et recula. Elle s'aperçut que, sans s'expliquer comment, elle s'était rapprocher de lui, ou lui d'elle, de façon anormale. Elle sentit une peine immense monter dans son estomac et quitta la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre. Effondrée sur le lit, elle se trouva immédiatement prise de sanglots impossibles à contrôler.

Ses yeux picotèrent un peu quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau. Elle s'était endormie dans une position impossible en serrant l'oreiller de Végéta entre ses bras. Elle y percevait encore son odeur.

« Tu manques »murmura t-elle en s'adressant à l'oreiller.

Puis elle constata la lumière rasante du soleil qui filtrait au travers des persiennes.

« Merde », grommela t-elle en saisissant vivement son radio-réveil. Il affichait un « 17 heures 52 » agressif.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et passa aussitôt dans la douche de la salle de bains. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur son visage pour mieux se réveiller. C'était son instant favori pour faire le bilan. Elle avait laissé Trunks toute la journée, avec ce…

C'était un mauvais plan. Tout était un mauvais plan dans cette histoire : qu'il habite ici, qu'il reste avec Trunks, qu'il vienne boire à la bouteille dans _son_ frigo, qu'il s'assoit à _cet _endroit du salon. Chichi avait eu du nez de refuser de le voir chez elle. Chichi, elle, avait tout de suite vu le problème. Pas Bulma, la raisonnable, celle qui arrange tout, qui a la tête sur les épaules. Chichi était plus forte, en fait. Elle n'avait pas peur de la solitude, elle la déplorait, elle la regrettait mais elle l'affrontait.

« Bordel, j'aurai jamais pensé qu'il viendrait » grogna Bulma à voix haute en frappant son poing contre le mur de la douche, refusant de se faire des reproches inutiles. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle devait bien admettre que la présence de Gogeta était une torture pour elle. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le chasser; après tout, il était _aussi _Végéta. Et il était Gokû, son ami de toujours. A aucun des deux, elle n'aurait imaginé fermer la porte au nez. _Finalement, quelle situation confortable, son meilleur ami et son amant en un seul homme_.

Bulma frissonna à cette idée. _Je vais vomir si ça continue…_

Elle ferma le robinet de la douche et sortit.

Elle trouva Gogeta dans la cuisine avec les fils de Gokû et Trunks. _Portrait de famille…_Bulma écarta cette idée de son esprit avec froideur.

- Hey, les garçons, vous mangez ici ? lança t-elle.

- C'est une idée mais il faut que j'appelle ma mère pour l'avertir répondit Gohan.

- Tu en profiteras pour commander à manger, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien et, dans tous les cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour me mettre aux fourneaux.

- Ok, Bulma

Quand il croisa son chemin, Gohan lui prit le poignet pour attirer son attention et lui glissa à voix basse « _Ca va ?_ »

Elle lui sourit faiblement et passa devant lui sans répondre.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de beau les garçons ? demanda t-elle d'une voix enjouée aux deux gamins.

- On s'est entraînés, c'était super, hein Goten ? répliqua Trunks.

- Oh Oui, avec Gogeta et Gohan. Trop cool

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel. « _Quoi d'autre ?_ ». Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

- En tout cas, vous êtes dégoûtants ! Allez vous laver avant de manger ! Je ne veux pas de petits crasseux comme vous dans ma cuisine.

Les deux garçons coururent en hurlant en direction de l'étage pour obéir.

Elle se tourna vers Gogeta.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle sur un ton qui n'était pas vraiment celui de la contrition, mais il faut qu'on pose des règles, sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir.

- Je t'écoute.

- Alors, ARRETE de faire les trucs de Végéta, comme te servir de ses souvenirs ou reprendre ses habitudes. Tu es le bienvenu mais n'essaye pas de prendre sa place, c'est vu ? Si tu arrives à faire ça, moi j'arriverai à être plus cool avec toi.

- Comment suis-je censé savoir ce qui relèvent de ses souvenirs ou des habitudes ?

Bulma se renfrogna en voyant son air un peu naïf qui était celui de Goku.

- Eh bien, quand tu vois un T shirt, ne relève pas que c'est le sien par exemple. Et puis, je sais pas…Ce que tu as envie de faire, ne le fais pas et ce tu as envie de dire, ne le dis pas. Enfin, merde, mets-y du tien!

Il pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es un peu bizarre comme bonne femme, non ?

- J'ai commandé des pizzas, annonça une voix derrière eux.

Gohan était de retour dans le salon.

- Combien ? demanda Gogeta

- Heu, une vingtaine, ça ira ?

Gogeta hocha la tête.

- Bien, moi, j'ai des choses à faire au labo, coupa Bulma et elle s'éclipsa.


	4. Jeu de dupes

**Chapitre 4: Jeu de dupes**

Quand elle finit par éteindre son ordinateur, Bulma s'aperçut que la nuit était totalement tombée. Elle retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles et éteignit la musique. Elle constata que quelqu'un avait déposé une part de pizza sur la console de travail. Gohan était toujours si poli et attentionné. Chichi l'avait bien élevé. Elle prit l'assiette pour la ramener à la cuisine en croquant dans la pâte froide et ramollie.

A la cuisine, elle trouva Gohan prêt à se coucher.

- Les garçons dorment déjà lui dit-il

- Ah ? Il est vraiment tard. J'ai oublié le temps je crois, dit Bulma, la bouche pleine, en avisant sa montre qui indiquait minuit.

- Oui j'ai vu ça quand j'ai apporté la pizza je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en guise de remerciement.

- Ma mère n'était pas vraiment contente qu'on reste ce soir, reprit Gohan, Surtout…

- Surtout avec lui ? finit Bulma d'un ton neutre.

Il hocha la tête.

- Vous ne devriez pas la laisser seule comme ça, reprit Bulma.

- Je sais… Mais être avec lui… Mon père est parti depuis si longtemps. Par moment j'ai l'impression de le retrouver.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression, coupa froidement Bulma. Il n'est PAS ton père.

- Quel mal ça peut faire de passer du temps avec lui ?dit Gohan en haussant les épaules, ce n'est pas comme si je trompais mon père.

Bulma déglutit. Gohan se mordit la langue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire murmura t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, soupira t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et prit une bière. Elle en offrit une à Gohan qui s'en saisit.

Elle ouvrit la bouteille avec un briquet qui traînait et but une gorgée.

- Quelle situation de merde, conclut Bulma. Je ne vais pas le foutre dehors non plus.

Gohan sursauta à l'idée que Bulma puisse chasser Gogeta de sa maison.

- Tu ne vas pas faire comme ma mère ? Tu sais, je crois qu'il a un peu de peine de sa réaction.

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel devant l'innocence du jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un grand garçon, super-puissant-super-guerrier-super-tout, qui peut se débrouiller tout seul, hein ? répliqua t-elle avec sarcasme.

Gohan baissa la tête, un peu penaud.

Bulma le saisit par le cou et, attirant sa tête vers elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Allez, on en a vu d'autres mon grand, pas vrai ? dit-elle avec douceur.

Il passa son bras sur les épaules de Bulma et lui rendit brièvement son étreinte. Un toussotement interrompit leur conversation.

Bulma se retourna pour trouver Gogeta debout sur le seuil de la pièce.

- D'où tu sors, à cette heure ? lui demanda t-elle avec surprise en libérant Gohan.

Le jeune garçon fixa l'arrivant en prenant une gorgée de bière, attendant sa réponse.

Gogeta passa devant eux froidement, sans répondre, pour se diriger vers le frigo. Bulma échangea un regard interrogateur avec Gohan qui haussa les épaules. Il posa sa bouteille.

- Je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. On se voit sûrement demain, Gogeta ? interrogea le jeune homme.

Gogeta lui tournait le dos et farfouillait dans le frigo. Bulma posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Gohan.

- Bonne nuit, Gohan. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.

- T'inquiète, bonne nuit Bulma.

Gohan monta lentement les escaliers sous le regard de son hôtesse qui sirotait sa bière. Quand il eut disparu, elle réalisa qu'elle avait, elle aussi, encore faim. Elle se servit quelques denrées à son tour et s'installa à côté de Gogeta qui avait attaqué des sandwichs assemblés à la hâte.

Ils mangèrent en silence une minute. Bulma se rendit compte qu'il la fixait durement. Elle suspendit sa mastication.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle, sur la défensive.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Bulma regarda son assiette comme pour comprendre le sens de la question.

- Quoi, ça ?

- Ca, là ! ces embrassades avec le gamin. « _Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais où me trouver »_

Bulma écarquilla les yeux, s'étranglant à moitié avec sa bouchée en un instant la colère flamba dans ses yeux.

- « _Ces embrassades avec le gamin _» ? Mais tu débloques, mon vieux ! C'est Gohan ! GOHAN ! Ton presque-demi-fils-pas-vraiment-ton-fils ! Oh ! Y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? cria t-elle en essayant de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

Il esquiva son geste, sans même y penser.

Elle l'aurait giflé pour ses sous-entendus sordides. Lui, qui lui avait lâché, sans ciller, qu'il se souvenait de _plein _d'autres choses. Il osait porter sur elle un soupçon intolérable.

- Je sais qui c'est, reprit-il sur le même ton de reproche, ce n'est pas ma question.

Bulma soutint son regard avec un air de défi. Elle baissa le ton, consciente subitement que Gohan pourrait les entendre.

- Tu n'es pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qu'on a dit ? Tu n'es PAS mon mari. Soit dit en passant, je n'ai pas de mari à proprement parler, d'ailleurs. Tu n'es pas Végéta. Et tes idées dégoutantes, je t'ai déjà demandé de te les garder !

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'il lui saisit brusquement le poignet avec une rapidité extraordinaire. Sa poigne était ferme mais il ne lui faisait pas mal. Il voulait la faire taire et avoir toute son attention. Son geste la figea, le souffle court, attendant la suite, raidie sur sa chaise.

- Je ne suis pas Végéta, mais il fait partie de moi et tant qu'il n'est pas là, il n'y a pas de frotti-frotta, ni avec Gohan, ni avec personne, grinça t-il entre ses dents.

Elle resta sans voix, attendant qu'il desserre son étreinte, immobile, comme on attend d'un lion agacé qu'il se calme. Il resta à la regarder, ce qui lui parut une éternité. Elle voulut finalement retirer son poignet et aperçut alors du sang qui coulait sur la table.

Elle eut un petit cri et se leva brusquement. Le sang venait du bras de Gogeta.

- Tu es blessé ?

- C'est rien. De l'entraînement.

Oubliant tout, elle entreprit de localiser la blessure en soulevant sa manche.

- Laisse-moi, grogna t-il, en essayant de dégager par un mouvement d'épaule.

- Oh ! C'est moche ! Il faut panser, annonça t-elle, sans se démonter.

- Non, c'est bon, ça ira mieux demain.

- Non ! Tu vas en mettre partout. Je ne veux pas que tu ruines ma moquette.

Bulma avait du sang plein les mains. Tandis qu'elle allait chercher la trousse de premiers soins, elle se demanda ce que donnerait l'analyse de ce sang. Elle écarta cette pensée pour se concentrer sur son œuvre d'infirmière.

- Enlève ton T shirt, il est mort, ordonna t-elle.

Il cessa un instant de manger pour obéir. Elle prit le vêtement imbibé de sang et le balança dans la poubelle. La plaie était profonde mais elle estima qu'il s'en tirerait sans points de suture. Elle essuya précautionneusement le sang pour mieux cerner les contours de l'entaille, puis, sans hésitation, arrosa abondamment le tout de désinfectant. Il eut à peine une grimace. Elle lui banda le haut du bras. « J'espère que ça va arrêter de saigner » maugréa t-elle.

Concentrée sur son bandage approximatif, elle le manipulait sans ménagement, rompue à l'exercice. Il la laissait faire sans broncher mais la fixait encore avec dureté.

Quand elle eut fini, elle contempla le résultat avec scepticisme, attendant de voir si le sang perlait au travers des couches de pansement. Elle sentit alors son regard sur elle.

Comme elle détournait son attention de la blessure, elle réalisa qu'il avait suspendu son repas. Il était torse nu devant elle et ne la quittait pas des yeux. L'œil de Bulma dérapa un peu sur le spectacle, ce qui déclencha aussitôt une alarme dans sa tête.

- Bien…bredouilla t-elle. Il te faut d'autres vêtements de toute façon. C'est un problème auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Finis de manger on verra ça après.

Elle débarrassa ses plats et debout contre l'évier, s'alluma une cigarette, tandis que, assis à table, lui tournant le dos, il recommençait à manger.

Elle était subitement très nerveuse. Ce bandage lui rappelait un souvenir avec Végéta. Une chose torride et très intime. Un autre bandage, qui avait fini d'une certaine façon. « _Ce n'est pas Végéta »,_martelait-elle intérieurement.

Non, ce n'est pas Végéta mais il a ses souvenirs. Elle se demanda si Gogeta, qui ce soir, au demeurant tenait plus de Végéta que de Gokû, savait ça aussi. Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de cette fois-là, où un foutu bandage n'avait pas tenu 5 minutes, où ils avaient mis du sang plein l'infirmerie, après s'être engueulés comme jamais. Bulma s'en souvenait assez précisément. Trop précisément en cet instant.

- T'es toute rouge, remarqua Gogeta en balançant sans ménagement son plat dans l'évier.

Elle sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu se lever et s'approcher.

- Fais attention, grogna t-elle en se reculant. Elle avait failli être éclaboussée par un plat graisseux qu'il venait de rapporter.

Elle écrasa grossièrement sa cigarette dans un cendrier pour se donner bonne composition et, sans relever sa réflexion, lui dit.

- Viens, on va te chercher des fringues.

Il la suivit en se léchant les lèvres, comme fait un animal avant ou après un bon repas.

Elle n'osait pas se retourner pour le regarder. En femme avisée, elle se mit à calculer. Le dressing de Végéta, bien sûr, se trouvait dans leur chambre. Elle sentait très clairement qu'en cet instant, ce n'était pas un endroit sûr pour s'aventurer avec lui.

- Tu sais où c'est, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle sans se retourner

Il émit un grognement affirmatif. Bulma montait le plus lentement possible. Elle sentait des picotements à fleur de peau, cette alarme dans son crâne. Son regard tomba alors sur la porte de Trunks.

- Va chercher ce qu'il te faut. Je vais vérifier les petits, annonça t-elle soudainement.

Elle s'engouffra précipitamment dans la chambre d'enfants et referma la porte derrière elle aussi doucement que possible. Elle resta debout un instant pour reprendre ses esprits.

« _Mauvais plan. Mauvais plan_ » martelait son esprit. Elle posa son regard sur les garçons endormis, ce qui l'apaisa progressivement. Elle les borda l'un après l'autre, tentant tant bien que mal de les repositionner dans leur lit. Elle vérifia la température de la pièce, sans réelle nécessité.

« _Il doit avoir trouvé maintenant_ » se dit-elle. Elle ressortit, s'arrêta encore à la porte de Gohan pour écouter son souffle régulier, comme si il avait encore besoin qu'on veille son sommeil, et finit par se diriger, d'un pas un peu figé, vers sa propre chambre.

Le dressing de Végéta était ouvert et allumé. Elle s'avança précautionneusement. Il était debout, dos à l'entrée de la minuscule pièce, toute son attention concentrée sur l'intérieur d'une boîte qui contenait divers objets appartenant à Végéta. Il prenait les objets les uns après les autres pour les observer. Elle s'appuya au cadre de la porte.

- Ne fouille pas, s'il te plaît, dit-elle sur un ton las.

Le contenu du dressing, son odeur lui rappelaient celui qui n'était pas là et avaient atténué sa nervosité, sa colère et son stress.

Elle laissa divaguer son regard sur les étagères encombrées. La nostalgie l'envahit et la question qu'elle voulait éviter surgit dans son esprit. « _S'il ne revenait jamais ?_ »

- Il te manque ? demanda subitement Gogeta qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Un peu. Répondit-elle en regardant le sol.

Il cessa de fouiller la boite et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra doucement. Elle se laissa faire, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou. Il avait remis un T-shirt de Végéta. Elle ferma les yeux en s'imprégnant de son odeur. Un instant, elle s'autorisa à croire que c'était lui. Des larmes, qui menaçaient depuis plusieurs minutes, roulèrent sur ses joues, aussitôt absorbées par le tissu du T-shirt.

Il lui caressa les cheveux gentiment. Gokû aurait pu la consoler comme ça. Confortée par cette idée, elle finit par lui rendre son étreinte, savourant la sérénité de ce moment qui contrastait tellement avec les évènements de ces derniers jours.

Après un instant de silence, il chuchota

- Ici et maintenant, je suis presque « _lui_ »

Bulma leva ses yeux humides et le dévisagea en s'écartant un peu de lui. La faible lumière du dressing créait un clair-obscur qui se contentait de glisser sur les contours de son visage. Elle fut effectivement frappé à cet instant de la ressemblance physique avec Végéta, ressemblance qu'elle ne retrouvait pas en pleine lumière.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Sa langue s'introduisit doucement dans la bouche de Bulma qui se laissa faire, troublée et indécise sur l'attitude à avoir. Il la serrait avec une tendresse dont elle avait alors réellement besoin. L'odeur familière de Végéta qui flottait dans l'air renforçait l'illusion qu'il était un peu revenu.

Il la bloqua dos au mur du dressing, sans qu'elle se décide à réagir tandis qu'il mangeait ses lèvres avec un appétit grandissant. Il laissa ses mains descendre le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

Alors seulement, elle sursauta, comme si elle émergeait d'un rêve. Elle le repoussa un peu et détacha ses lèvres.

- Il ne faut pas. Je ne peux pas. Tu n'es pas _lui_, souffla t-elle. Je ne veux pas le tromper.

Pour autant, il ne lui libérait pas le passage et la gardait très proche de lui, acculée au mur.

- Tu ne le tromperas pas, chuchota t-il avec autorité.

Elle essuya ses joues d'un revers de la main et baissa les yeux.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est pas toi que tu m'as dit que tant qu'il n'était pas là il n'y avait pas de « frotti-frotta » avec personne ? demanda t-elle avec défi.

- Justement, il est là maintenant, répondit-il simplement en tapotant l'emplacement de son cœur.

- Non, répondit implacablement Bulma

Il lui prit les poignets essayant de la rapprocher de lui à nouveau, en murmurant son nom. Elle résista.

- Ce qu'il y a là, c'est Végéta _et _Gokû, pour ce que j'en sais. Je ne veux pas, protesta t-elle encore.

Elle se dégagea et quitta le dressing précipitamment pour se réfugier dans la salle de bains, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol et s'assit dos à la porte, comme pour éviter qu'il ne la force. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas faire ça.

- Bulma ! appelait-il à mi-voix.

Elle l'entendait clairement. Il était juste de l'autre côté. Il soupira.

- Bulma, il faut … C'est à lui aussi que tu dis non ! C'est comme si il rentrait chez lui et que tu le mettais dehors !

Bulma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'elle devait supposer que ça pouvait, par moment, ne faire aucune différence que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ?

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je ne te crois pas ! Tu es un menteur !

- Bulma, qu'est-ce que tu sais de la fusion ?

Elle sentait une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix, comme une impatience. Elle reconnut instantanément le ton de son compagnon et cela la troubla un peu plus.

- Va t-en ! Va t-en _maintenant ! _Je ne veux pas réveiller les enfants mais je te jure que si tu ne quittes pas ma chambre, je hurle !

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner et la porte de sa chambre claquer avec violence. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Tremblante, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres comme pour vérifier que son baiser n'y avait pas laissé une trace.

Elle resta un bon moment à écouter le silence de la maison, attendant que son cœur reprenne une cadence normale. Puis, elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers l'évier. Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et se contempla un moment dans le miroir. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_Végéta se souviendrait-il de ce baiser si il revenait? (Et Gokû ?) _osait à peine demander son esprit. Surtout Bulma se sentait un peu fautive de la façon dont la situation avait dégénéré. Elle n'était plus une gamine. Elle avait clairement perçu le danger de se retrouver seule avec lui dans le dressing. Elle aurait pu, elle aurait _dû_, éviter tout ça. Elle savait ce qu'était un homme, même plutôt un Saïyen, qui se sent seul et de plus, _lui_ avait toutes les raisons de la vouloir _elle_ en particulier. C'était agiter un os sous le nez d'un chien en attendant qu'il reste assis sans broncher.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : la présence de Gogeta la rendait folle à mesure que le manque de Végéta se faisait plus aigüe. Elle ne lui résisterait pas six mois. Et il le savait parce qu'il était pour partie son vicelard de mec. Et ça, c'était un _très _mauvais plan_._


	5. Tequila Sunrise

_**Chapitre 5: Tequila Sunrise**_

Les deux jours suivants, Bulma travailla sans compter à la Capsule. Elle partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir. Sa mère s'occupait de Trunks, l'emmenait à l'école et le faisait dormir chez elle.

Bulma savait que ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire et d'ailleurs, dès le troisième jour, sa mère l'appela pour lui faire remarquer que son fils se plaignait de son absence et demandait à rentrer chez lui « _où, de toute façon, il y a Gogeta, non ?_ » ajouta Bunny, avec trivialité.

Bulma soupira. Elle avait littéralement réussi à esquiver son invité pendant 48 heures. Mais, il fallait trouver autre chose maintenant car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir son fils à l'écart comme elle le faisait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas d'idée dans l'immédiat. Elle était incapable de réfléchir à la situation plus de cinq minutes sans que son esprit se trouble totalement.

- Demain, maman, promis, finit-elle par répondre au téléphone. Dis-lui que demain, c'est moi qui le récupère à l'école et que je le ramène à la maison.

- D'accord, répondit sa mère sur un ton neutre, mais que Bulma savait être une forme de désapprobation.

- Et Maman…Embrasse-le bien fort de ma part. Il peut m'appeler si ça va pas, ajouta Bulma après une pause.

- Dis-moi, ma chérie, il y a un problème à la maison ?

- Non, non, s'empressa Bulma. C'est au boulot qu'il y a des problèmes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en sors.

- Si tu le dis. A demain, alors.

Bulma raccrocha le téléphone avec un soupir. « _Si tu le dis_ » était la formule consacrée de sa mère lorsqu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle entendait.

La secrétaire interrompit sa réflexion en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Madame, si vous n'avez besoin de rien, je pars.

Bulma la regarda avec étonnement. Il était sept heures du soir déjà. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller.

- A demain, Madame.

- A demain, marmonna Bulma en se massant les tempes.

Quand la secrétaire fut partie, Bulma s'imprégna du silence qui régnait dans les bureaux. Quelques employés allaient et venaient encore mais la ruche de la capsule corp s'était vidée en grande partie.

Elle regarda le ciel lumineux qui s'offrait à elle par la baie vitrée et décida d'aller manger en ville. C'était toujours mieux que les sandwichs en catimini qu'elle grignotait dans sa chambre, à l'affût du moindre bruit annonçant la présence de Gogeta. Elle avait de toute façon remarqué qu'il s'était enfermé dans la salle d'entraînement dont il semblait ne jamais devoir sortir. Comme elle n'avait pas envie de manger seule, elle eut l'idée d'appeler Gohan. Elle y renonça cependant en pensant qu'il devait sortir avec Videl, si il ne croulait pas sous les devoirs.

Elle saisit son sac subitement et se mit en route sans trop d'idée sur la suite des évènements.

Elle se mit au volant de sa voiture et s'éloigna des quartiers qu'elle fréquentait habituellement. Au début, ce n'était pas calculé, elle avait roulé en retournant son problème dans sa tête. Puis elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un quartier populaire assez animé qu'elle connaissait peu mais qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

Elle gara sa voiture qui détonnait un peu par son gabarit luxueux. Continuant à pied au hasard des rues, elle s'arrêta dans un magasin de vêtements où elle s'acheta une tenue plus confortable et plus passe-partout que son tailleur. La boutique la changeait des commerces de luxe dont elle était coutumière et elle fut enchantée de ses trouvailles.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta dans un bar hispanique où on pouvait manger en musique. Elle pensa que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour se changer les idées, oubliant qu'elle devait surtout réfléchir à une solution pour sortir de l'impasse.

La nourriture était grasse et épicée mais bonne. A mesure que la lumière du jour baissait, le son dans le bar montait et bientôt une foule plus ou moins éméchée avait envahi l'endroit. Bulma, qui avait arrosé son repas de ce qui ressemblait le plus à son chardonnay habituel, monta d'un cran. Elle attaqua un duel de tequila avec un moustachu à la dentition douteuse qui parlait très fort dans une langue dont elle ne comprenait pas le moindre mot. La musique et la fête ambiante l'avait mise d'humeur à ne pas reculer devant le défi.

Ceci étant, au bout du deuxième verre, elle commençait à sentir le mauvais plan. Mais à cette heure, sa réflexion n'avait que peu d'emprise sur ses actes et elle poursuivit.

Finalement, elle avait cessé de compter les verres quand elle demanda grâce sous le rire exubérant du moustachu qui fit un discours éraillé et tonitruant au public hilare qui suivait le match. Elle ne comprit bien évidemment pas un mot, mais ça ne lui paraissait plus très important, toute préoccupée qu'elle était à croire sa dernière heure venue. Elle tomba presque raide, la tête dans les bras sur la table, incapable de se lever. Elle sentait que, quel que soit le mouvement qu'elle tenterait de faire, il la perdrait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle respira lentement et décida d'attendre que ça passe.

Finalement, quelqu'un la secoua avec rudesse. Elle rouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle avait du s'endormir. La musique avait cessé et les voix des fêtards semblaient plus lointaines. Elle se redressa très précautionneusement en clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du bar qui, même tamisée, heurtait sa rétine avec violence.

- Bulma ! appela une voix rude.

Elle mit un temps assez long avant d'identifier Gogeta. Elle voulut parler mais sa bouche pâteuse refusait tout effort. Seul un bredouillement incompréhensible sortit de ses lèvres. Elle observa le bar sans vraiment comprendre d'abord où elle se trouvait. Elle repéra la serveuse de téquila qui lui adressa un petit sourire amusé en lui montrant sa montre.

- On ferme, senora, dit-elle simplement

Bulma voulut se lever mais se rassit aussitôt.

- Va pas… grogna t-elle

Gogeta soupira, excédé. Il la souleva et la chargea comme un sac sur son épaule. Au moment où il voulut se diriger vers la porte, la serveuse fit un geste pour l'arrêter et lui tendit la note et le sac de Bulma.

- Payez-vous, lâcha t-il

La serveuse hésita, puis sortit du portefeuille une liasse de billets qui la laissèrent un instant surprise. Elle compta minutieusement la somme mais Gogeta l'interrompit en reprenant le sac avec impatience.

- Gardez tout.

Il quitta le bar sous les au-revoir chaleureux de la serveuse. Il y avait encore pas mal de promeneurs imbibés dans la rue qui comptait un alignement impressionnant de bars dont certains étaient encore ouverts. Il détestait cette faune et il détestait ce genre d'endroit, emblématique des faiblesses humaines en tout genre. Il ne comprenait pas comment Bulma avait pu atterrir ici. Le bar avait appelé la maison depuis son portable quand il avait fallu renoncer à la réveiller pour fermer. Il avait répondu parce que le numéro de Bulma s'affichait et il était venu.

Il s'éloigna des rues fréquentées avec hâte, bousculant sans ménagement les fêtards qui restaient sur son chemin. Un ou deux lui proposèrent d'en découdre à l'ancienne mais il ne ralentit pas un instant, pressé de fuir ces gens.

- Pose moi ! finit par marmonner Bulma dont il avait cru qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Il ne releva pas.

- Pose-moi ! Ou je te jure, je te vomis dessus !

Elle savait toujours trouver les mots; il la remit debout. Elle vacillait un peu et il la tint par l'épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre.

Elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle le regarda avec un air sérieux.

- JAMAIS ! hurla t-elle

- Quoi ? répondit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- JAMAIS ! Ne te laisse JAMAIS défier à la tequila par un moustachu qui parle une langue que tu ne comprends pas ! répliqua t-elle avant de partir dans un fou rire interminable.

Il comprit qu'elle était réellement totalement ivre et cela le mit en colère. Jusqu'ici, il avait été inquiet d'abord, après l'appel du bar, puis contrarié, quand il l'avait trouvée, puis irrité, au milieu de la foule des buveurs. Maintenant il sentait la colère monter parce qu'il détestait la voir comme ça. Dans cet état-là, son jeu favori était toujours de le chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son calme alors que de son côté, elle n'était plus en état de se fâcher. C'était vraiment un jeu qu'il détestait.

Il la souleva comme une jeune mariée et s'envola à toute allure pour ne pas lui laisser le loisir de se moquer plus de lui. Elle fut obligée de s'accrocher vigoureusement à lui sous l'effet de la surprise et de la vitesse. Elle ne pouvait plus parler non plus, ou du moins, il n'entendait plus ce qu'elle disait à cause du vent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la capsule, la fraicheur de la nuit l'avait calmée. Il la posa dans le salon. Elle réussissait à tenir debout.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, dit-il rudement.

Elle était en face de lui, regardant ses chaussures comme une lycéenne prise en faute.

- C'est parce que je suis malheureuse marmonna t-elle, comme pour se justifier.

Elle releva la tête subitement et le regarda en face.

- Je suis malheureuse ! Quand je me réveille, je suis malheureuse, quand je me couche, quand je travaille, quand je ne travaille pas, quand je mange. Je suis malheureuse tu comprends ?

Elle criait presque, tandis qu'il la fixait avec effarement. Après une pause, il la saisit par le cou et l'entraîna vers l'étage. Elle poussa un cri de protestation

- Laisse moi ! Tu es fou ! Tu vas me faire mal ! cria t-elle

- Tu es saoule ! rugit-il. Comment peux-tu te mettre dans des états pareils ! Jamais, je ne t'ai vue comme ça ! Jamais !

Elle se débattait mais ne parvenait pas à se libérer. Ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol. Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il la maintint sans ménagement sous le pommeau de la douche et actionna le robinet aussitôt. Elle hurla de surprise et de colère.

Il la tenait fermement sous le jet d'eau sans se préoccuper des éclaboussures qui l'atteignaient lui même. Peu à peu, elle cessa de protester. Elle se plaqua contre le mur de la douche laissant l'eau froide infiltrer ses vêtements, plaquer ses cheveux sur son front et ses pommettes.

Debout en face d'elle, il l'observait se calmer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea en retour. Il n'arrivait pas à décrypter son expression mais il était méfiant. Il savait qu'elle détestait quand il agissait comme ça.

Subitement, elle se rua sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il perdit presque l'équilibre sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle rompit son baiser et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vue comme ça parce que je ne t'ai jamais perdu, souffla t-elle.

Elle se remit à l'embrasser en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il recula encore sous cet assaut imprévu et se retrouva dos au mur. Il la serra contre lui et lui rendit son baiser un instant, puis il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la força à s'interrompre pour le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bulma ?

Elle le dévisagea avec surprise. Des coulées d'eau froide dégoulinaient encore de ces mèches de cheveux et dévalaient les saillies de son visage.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais l'autre jour ? demanda t-elle

- Exactement. Ce que toi, tu ne voulais pas.

- J'ai changé d'avis, susurra t-elle en rapprochant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Il tourna la tête et enfouit celle de Bulma dans son cou. Elle se laissa aller sur son épaule tandis qu'il la portait dans la chambre où il la déposa sur le lit.

Il la contempla un instant, trempée, couchée sur le dos dans la pénombre. Elle observait ses moindres faits et gestes, attendant la suite. Il entreprit de lui enlever sa veste en jean. Elle le laissa faire tandis qu'il la déchaussait et retirait un par un ses vêtements mouillés.

Quand il ne resta plus que ses sous-vêtements, il eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil engageant. Pourtant, il restait debout au-dessus d'elle sans bouger. Comme il ne se décidait pas, elle se cambra pour défaire elle-même son soutien-gorge. Avant qu'elle ait pu l'enlever complètement, il saisit la couverture avec vivacité et l'en recouvrit complètement. Elle se débattit pour en faire émerger sa tête. Il s'était agenouillé à côté du lit et elle se trouva face à lui.

- Tu vas prendre froid, dit-il

- Justement… il faut que je me réchauffe, répliqua t-elle sur un ton provocant.

Elle enroula à nouveau ses bras autour de sa tête et l'embrassa. Il se dégagea après un instant.

- Bulma, tu es ivre. Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles demain en me détestant et en te maudissant.

Elle cilla à ses paroles mais ne répondit pas. Elle relâcha son étreinte et ses bras frigorifiés reprirent leur place sous les couvertures tandis qu'elle reposait doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle avait les yeux d'une enfant raisonnable à qui on venait de refuser une friandise.

- Alors, dors avec moi au moins, implora t-elle.

Il soupira, puis réajusta la couverture. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux encore imbibés d'eau et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je ne peux pas. Tu sais pourquoi. Je ne serai pas loin si tu as besoin.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, la laissant subitement très fatiguée. Elle recroquevilla dans la couette et s'endormit presque instantanément.


	6. L'oeil du cyclone

_**Merci pour les gentillesses. Et donc mille excuse au puriste qui m'a enfin éclairée sur la différence entre Végéto et Gogeta à laquelle je dois bien avouer que je n'avais jamais rien compris. Il semblerait donc que mon histoire parle du premier et non du second. Dès que j'ai le courage, promis, je rectifierai mais je vais d'abord essayer de finir la fic.**_

**Chapitre 6 L'œil du cyclone**

Le lendemain, le réveil fut évidemment très rude. Bulma se retrouva grelottante dans des draps humides. Sa tête la torturait affreusement. Le soleil éclatant qui filtrait au travers des persiennes piquait se yeux et l'aveuglait impitoyablement.

Cela lui prit un bon moment pour se lever. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en culotte. Dérangée par la sensation de froid et d'humidité du vêtement, elle s'en débarrassa et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle fit couler un bain et attendit que la baignoire se remplisse, les yeux dans le vague. Le bouillonnement de l'eau berçait sa somnolence et elle ne parvenait pas à réunir ses idées. La première pensée cohérente fut pour Trunks. Il était chez sa grand-mère, donc elle n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir dans l'immédiat. Il commençait à lui manquer mais elle se souvint qu'elle devait aller le chercher après l'école.

Elle se glissa dans le bain chaud, ce qui lui donna aussitôt l'envie de se rendormir. Elle se mouilla la tête pour essayer de se réveiller.

Avant que les choses soient plus précises dans sa mémoire, elle ressentait un poids sur son cœur qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle retraça intérieurement le parcours de la veille, le bar (elle trouva qu'elle s'y était finalement bien amusée), le retour à la maison (un peu obscur mais elle se souvenait que Gogeta l'avait ramenée), la douche. Elle cessa de se savonner et se redressa dans la baignoire. Son estomac se serra avec violence.

Même seule dans sa salle de bains, elle se sentit subitement nue au milieu d'une foule. Elle finit de se laver et se sécha.

Elle s'assit en peignoir sur son lit et s'empara d'un cadre qui trônait sur un meuble. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Végéta. En fait _la _photo de lui. Il en existait assez peu car il détestait ça, et comme il fallait toujours les prendre plus ou moins par surprise, la plupart étaient floues ou mal cadrées. Il regardait l'objectif avec un air désapprobateur. Elle avait rusé pour prendre celle-ci, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien comment, et il avait accepté de ne pas la détruire si elle ne sortait pas de la chambre.

Elle la contempla longuement, passant ses doigts dessus, avec une insistance incantatoire, comme si il avait pu surgir du papier glacé à cet instant. Finalement, elle l'abandonna avec un soupir et commença à s'habiller.

Sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir si elle devait s'attendre à le rencontrer. Le silence de plomb la rassura un peu. La maison semblait vide.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine après avoir récupérer son journal du jour dans l'entrée.

Elle confectionna son petit cocktail « _lendemain difficile_ », puis s'attabla devant un repas improvisé. Elle ouvrit le journal et tenta de se plonger dans la lecture des nouvelles mais très vite, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, son cerveau ne suivait pas. Elle vida d'un coup sa mixture thérapeutique en priant pour qu'elle fasse effet dès que possible.

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement. Elle faillit tomber de son siège quand Gohan surgit joyeusement, Videl sur ses talons.

- Toc, toc ! Salut Bulma !

- Salut les jeunes, répondit Bulma d'une voix rauque.

Videl la salua et se joignit à Gohan qui venait de s'assoir près d'elle.

- Gogeta est là ? demanda le jeune homme avec entrain.

- Hmm.. Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu. Sûrement dans la salle de gravité.

- Il faut absolument que je le vois. Et j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Vraiment ?

Bulma se demandait pourquoi les adolescents avaient besoin de parler si fort quand ils étaient contents. Un marteau s'était déclenché en rythme dans son crâne. Elle se reprit un peu.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment bonne mine Bulma, lâcha subitement Gohan

- C'est vrai que vous avez l'air exténuée, renchérit Videl avec candeur

- Vraiment, merci les enfants. J'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment. Mais vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

Gohan acquiesça subitement très sérieux et, s'approchant d'elle comme pour lui dire un secret, glissa

- J'ai eu une idée. Pourrais-tu nous prêter le radar à boules de cristal ?

Bulma écarquilla les yeux.

- Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête ?

- Dans six mois, nous pourrons invoquer le dragon pour faire cesser la fusion. Je pensais qu'on pourrait déjà se mettre en quête pour réunir les boules, annonça triomphalement Gohan.

Bulma plissa les yeux. Elle avait envie de rectifier « _dans cinq mois et vingt-cinq jours_ ». Mais en dehors de ce détail, la proposition de Gohan piqua ses méninges qui se remirent à fonctionner à peu près.

- C'est une idée, avança t-elle prudemment.

- Je comptais demander à Gogeta de nous accompagner, ajouta Gohan.

Une ampoule s'éclaira dans le crâne de Bulma, comme l'issue d'un tunnel au détour d'un virage. Elle replia son journal avec précaution tandis qu'un petit sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

- Eh, bien, voyons voir ce qu'il en pense. Un peu d'air et d'exercice le tenteront sûrement.

Gohan échangea un regard plein d'espoir avec Videl. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de gravité suivie de près par Videl. Bulma reprit son repas tranquillement, subitement soulagée par la solution inattendue que Gohan venait de lui apporter sur un plateau. Au bout de quelques secondes, Gohan revint en courant.

- Bulma ! Il n'est pas là !

Bulma fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Il a dû sortir. Il va revenir. Tu peux peut être le localiser, proposa t-elle.

Gohan se concentra.

- Il n'est pas dans les environs en tout cas, dit-il d'un ton déçu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est sûrement pas loin. Je vais déjà vous donner le radar.

Gohan et Videl acceptèrent volontiers de dîner à la Capsule pour attendre le retour de Gogeta. Malgré les quelques rappels à l'ordre de son crâne, Bulma se sentit ce soir-là apaisée comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps en cuisinant pour son fils et leurs invités.

Néanmoins, alors que Trunks dormait déjà et que le soir avançait, Gogeta ne reparaissait pas. Gohan résolut de partir à sa recherche le lendemain. Il rentra avec Videl, apparemment déçu et inquiet de l'absence du Saïyen. Bulma en eut le cœur gros mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle remerciait le ciel de ne pas l'avoir croisé aujourd'hui.

* * *

- Maman dis oui ! Maman dis oui ! Mamandisoui ! Mamandisoui !

Bulma jeta un œil excédé à son fils qui se suspendait littéralement à son bras et lui vrillait les oreilles par ses couinements répétitifs. Devant elle, Goten la fixait avec une certaine anxiété comme si elle devait rendre une sentence.

- Tu as déjà manqué l'école pas mal, Trunks, soupira t-elle.

- Mais, même Goten a le droit d'y aller ! hurla Trunks

Bulma plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Goten.

- Ta mère sait que vous partez avec Gogeta ? lui demanda t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- C'est-à-dire… Il n'a pas encore dit qu'il venait alors… techniquement, on ne part pas avec lui.

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel.

- M'man ! hurla Trunks qui n'y tenait plus.

- Je ne sais pas Trunks. En attendant, tout prend du retard, tu risques de redoubler pour finir.

- Mais je serai dans la classe de Goten, alors. Ce serait super ! Manman !

Elle lui caressa les cheveux avec amusement. Elle admirait cette façon enfantine qu'il avait de trouver des avantages à tous les inconvénients qu'on lui objectait. Finalement, il la regarda avec _les _yeux. Ce regard dont il savait qu'il pouvait fissurer à peu près n'importe laquelle de ses résolutions. Elle réfléchit un instant. Il avait droit à une pause il s'était bien battu et il avait vécu des choses dures pour un enfant. S'il restait seul ici, son père allait certainement lui manquer très vite et il serait toujours temps de lui prendre des cours particuliers à son retour.

Bulma alluma une cigarette.

- C'est d'accord, mon chéri. Mais il y aura des cours de rattrapage à ton retour.

Trunks poussa des cris de joie sans enregistrer la deuxième phrase de sa mère. Goten et lui entamèrent une danse d'indien avant de foncer dans sa chambre pour réunir une série de choses certainement indispensables à leur voyage.

Bulma se replongea dans son travail en souriant au son de leur insouciance. Elle pensa que ça lui ferait aussi du bien de se retrouver un peu seule.

Le lendemain matin, elle commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Gohan et Gogeta revenir. Videl était passée à la Capsule et avait été également surprise de n'y trouver que Bulma et les deux garçons.

- Peut-être que Gogeta va refuser de venir, dit Videl en s'installant devant le thé que Bulma lui avait préparé.

Bulma haussa les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle se demandait aussi de plus en plus où Gogeta pouvait se trouver. Elle avait compris, sans s'en émouvoir, qu'il avait quitté la Capsule. Elle essayait de ne pas se poser trop de question à ce sujet. Elle était encore tellement confuse de la scène de la douche qu'elle ne tenait pas trop à le revoir dans l'immédiat.

- Tu sais pourquoi il est parti ? interrogea Videl subitement, Gohan me disait qu'il était bien ici.

- Tu sais, Gokû et Végéta sont des électrons libres qui ont besoin de grand air de temps en temps. Ils sont comme ça. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas différent, répondit Bulma après un faux temps de réflexion.

- Oui, mais partir sans prévenir, c'est un peu grossier, releva Videl

- Oui. Comme Végéta, conclut Bulma qui voulait clore le sujet.

L'arrivée de Gohan interrompit leur conversation. Elles se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement, dans l'attente de nouvelles. Les garçons arrivèrent à leur tour en entendant son arrivée.

Gohan se tourna vers eux.

- Il ne veut pas venir, dit-il simplement.

Les enfants affichèrent aussitôt une mine déçue.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, on va quand même y aller tous ensemble, hein les garçons ? reprit-il sur un ton faussement enjoué pour dissiper leur désappointement.

Aussitôt Trunks et Goten manifestèrent à nouveau leur enthousiasme.

- Nous partons demain matin, si ça vous va. Trunks nous accompagne, n'est-ce pas Bulma ?

Bulma hocha la tête.

- Si ça ne te fais rien, Goten et moi, on pourrait dormir ici. Ce serait plus simple, reprit Gohan.

- Bien sûr.

- Et pourquoi, il ne veut pas venir ? demanda Videl.

- Et bien,euh… Je ne sais pas trop. Il s'entraîne dans un coin paumé. Il était plutôt de mauvaise humeur et je n'ai pas pu lui parler trop longtemps, répondit Gohan en lançant un œil insistant à Bulma.

Elle n'aima pas du tout le regard du gamin. Elle se leva et prétexta du travail pour s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.

Les fils de Son Goku rentrèrent préparer leurs sacs et faire leurs adieux et Videl regagna sa propre maison pour revenir le lendemain aux aurores.

Le soir, Bulma partagea un dernier repas avec les garçons, se demandant pendant combien de temps elle serait séparée de son fils.

- C'est quand même dommage que Gogeta ne vienne pas avec nous, lâcha Goten au milieu du repas.

- Tu sais, répondit Gohan, il vaut mieux ne pas trop t'habituer à lui. Il est probable que le dragon rompe la fusion. Ce n'est pas vraiment papa.

Disant cela, il se tourna à nouveau vers Bulma, comme si elle avait quelque chose à ajouter. Elle ne trouva rien à dire, un peu troublée par l'attitude de Gohan.

- En plus, je te rappelle qu'on cherche les boules du dragon pour le faire disparaître. Finalement c'est pas vraiment une aventure sympa pour lui, conclut Gohan.

- C'est vrai, approuva Trunks. Mais quand Goten et moi, on a fusionné, on a pas vraiment vu la différence quand on a repris nos corps.

- Oui, poursuivit Goten, c'est comme si on avait vécu la même chose mais dans un seul corps.

Bulma déglutit lentement. « _Qu'est-ce que tu connais de la fusion, Bulma ?_ » Elle passa une main sur son visage, feignant de remettre une mèche en place. Mais les garçons ne faisaient pas attention à elle.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut être sympa avec lui, comme on le serait avec papa, renchérit Goten

- Je me demande s'il en voudra à Maman de sa réaction quand il reviendra, lâcha Gohan sans y réfléchir.

- Tu crois ? demanda aussitôt son petit frère d'une voix anxieuse.

- Certainement pas, coupa Bulma. Tu sais, ton père est habitué au caractère de ta mère. Il sera ravi de la retrouver fidèle à ce qu'elle était avant sa mort.

Elle adressa un large sourire au petit garçon pour le rassurer. Elle avait pourtant, en ce qui la concernait, une angoisse tenace qui lui serrait le ventre et lu avait coupé tout appétit.

Elle commença à débarrasser son plat pour s'occuper l'esprit et se mettre à l'abri de cette conversation angoissante.

Gohan envoya les enfants au lit dès la fin du repas en prévision du lever matinal du lendemain. Quand Bulma eut fini de les border, Gohan et elle s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour prendre leur café.

La fin de l'été s'annonçait lentement. Le soir tombait un peu plus tôt et l'air fraîchissait, à peine le soleil disparu. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, contemplant le coucher de soleil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? osa finalement demander Bulma malgré le stress qui tordait ses muscles.

Gohan la regarda sans répondre.

- Tu veux une bière ? finit-il par demander.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot et tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la cuisine, le cerveau de Bulma se mit à tourner à toute allure. Elle n'aimait _pas du tout_ la réponse de Gohan. En même temps, Bulma ne pouvait imaginer que Gogeta lui ait raconté quoi que ce soit. « _Ce n'est pas le genre de la maison_ » se dit-elle.

- Si ma mère savait que je bois de la bière chez toi, Bulma…

- …Elle nous tuerait tous les deux, dit Bulma pour finir sa phrase.

Il reprit sa place et ouvrit une bière qu'il lui tendit. Il décapsula une deuxième bouteille pour lui. Ils commencèrent à boire.

- Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas son fils et qu'il fallait que je m'habitue à cette situation, reprit finalement Gohan après un long silence.

- C'est vrai.

Gohan fixa Bulma qui hésita un instant à soutenir son regard.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose que je devrais savoir, Bulma ? Il m'a dit que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a quitté la Capsule. Parce que, hormis toi, tout le monde commençait à le considérer comme quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

Bulma se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise sous le feu des questions de Gohan.

- Il ne s'est rien passé. On ne s'est pas trop bien entendu, lui et moi. J'ai pas été très cool avec lui.

Le jeune homme fouilla encore ses yeux comme pour jauger la vérité de sa réponse. Elle fit de son mieux pour lui donner satisfaction. Elle sentait en lui une perspicacité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, qu'il ne tenait pas de son père en tout cas.

- Bulma, il ne s'est vraiment _rien_ passé ? c'est vrai que je le regarde souvent comme mon père. Vous… Vous n'avez pas…

Le claquement de la main de Bulma sur la joue de Gohan résonna dans le silence du soir. Il tressaillit à peine sous le choc tandis qu'elle le regardait avec colère.

Il se leva calmement.

- Ca te va comme réponse? siffla Bulma. J'en reviens pas. Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin.

- Plus tant que ça, Bulma, plus tant que ça… Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est aussi mon père, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle resta estomaquée par son discours. Comment ce petit qu'elle avait fait sauter sur ses genoux était-il devenu un jeune homme aussi connaisseur du genre humain ? Sa petite amie l'avait sûrement amené à réfléchir à certaines choses. Elle n'était pas mal dans le genre aussi. Bulma était vexée.

Il finit sa bière face au soleil couchant puis se tourna vers elle. Il posa affectueusement sa main sur son épaule.

- De toute façon, il se tient à distance maintenant. Ne lui fais pas de mal, c'est tout ce que je te demande. C'est déjà assez dur vis-à-vis de ma mère, conclut-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle ne répondit pas mais il ne parut pas s'en soucier et la laissa seule.


	7. Crash

_Merci pour les petits commentaires motivants._

**Chapitre 7: Crash**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ des enfants. Des nouvelles qu'elle avait reçues, Bulma savait qu'ils étaient sur le point de dénicher la troisième boule. L'automne s'était définitivement installé.

Depuis le salon, elle observait la pluie qui tombait et le vent qui s'acharnaient sur les feuilles pourrissantes encore accrochées aux branches. Elle sirotait un thé et pensait à Gogeta.

Elle se demanda où il avait trouvé refuge. Certainement avait-il migré loin vers le Sud pour éviter les intempéries et mieux profiter de sa liberté. Peut-être même était-il tout simplement parti rendre visite à certains de leurs amis.

La nuit commençait à tomber.

Bulma revenait d'une visite à Chichi.

En fait, il s'agissait de la première visite depuis la disparition de Boo et de leurs maris respectifs. Chichi n'avait pas parlé de Gogeta. Elle savait cependant qu'il n'était plus à la Capsule.

La femme de Gokû portait le veuvage comme d'habitude, comme si la situation n'était pas vraiment différente de ce qu'elle avait toujours connue. Ca avait rassuré Bulma dans un sens car elle avait redouté des questions de sa part. Elle était encore un peu ébranlée de sa conversation avec Gohan.

Bulma sortit de sa poche la photo de Végéta. Elle avait rompu sa promesse de la cantonner à la chambre. Elle l'avait débarassée de son cadre et la baladait maintenant partout avec elle, comme un porte-bonheur.

Elle s'était même donné la peine de faire demi-tour une fois sur le chemin du bureau parce qu'elle l'avait oubliée sur la table du petit déjeuner. L'image était maintenant cornée et les couleurs commençaient à pâlir.

Végéta n'avait pas toujours été très fidèle à ses pénates, c'était certain. Il avait même disparu souvent et longtemps avant de commencer à se poser. Leur relation s'était même plutôt construite à distance. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi « absent ». Le fait de savoir que son retour était encore incertain avivait le manque qu'elle avait de lui. Et l'absence de Trunks la laissait finalement encore plus seule qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné.

Subitement le bruit de la chute d'un corps interrompit ses pensées. Elle se retourna pour trouver Gogeta allongé sur le sol de son living. Il était sale, et surtout, il avait l'air très mal en point. Il venait visiblement de se télétransporter jusqu'à la Capsule. Elle se précipita et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'écria t-elle.

- Bulma… Il me faut un senzu… articula t-il.

- Un senzu ? Mais, j'en ai pas !

Il ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Il semblait à bout de force et respirait avec difficulté. Bulma posa sa tasse de thé sur le sol.

- J'ai un kit médical. Je vais t'emmener, décréta t-elle.

Elle entreprit de l'asseoir. Il était lourd mais elle réussit à le redresser. Il ne semblait pas en mesure de l'aider et était à peine conscient.

- Allez ! cria t-elle soudainement, dans le but de le rappeler à la réalité, on se lève ! Gogeta ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir te porter ! Aide moi ! C'est pas loin.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur elle. Après un instant, il força ses muscles à mettre le reste du corps debout. Bulma enroula le bras du blessé autour de son cou pour mieux le soutenir et ils se mirent en marche à pas traînant.

Arrivé dans le couloir du laboratoire, Gogeta trébucha et s'écroula, entraînant Bulma dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva coincée sous le tas de muscles de son bras.

- Gogeta ! Gogeta !

L'affolement commençait à la gagner. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle comprit qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

- Réveille-toi par pitié ! S'il te plaît ! gémit-elle

Elle commença un simulacre de massage cardiaque avant de réaliser que son réflexe était complètement absurde, voire dangereux. Le désespoir et la lassitude s'emparèrent d'elle.

- Ne meurs pas, Ne meurs pas, implorait-elle tout bas, ne me laisse pas comme ça.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur le visage du Saïyen, se mêlant aux coulées de sang. Elle le serra contre elle, prise de sanglot mais son corps restait totalement inerte. Elle reprit ses esprits peu à peu et réussit à se relever. « _C'est pas le moment de perdre la tête._ »

Elle le traîna sur une bonne distance avant de réussir à atteindre la chambre d'hôpital que Végéta utilisait dans la maison. Après un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle parvint à le mettre sur le lit.

Elle vérifia son pouls, réfléchit une minute puis sortit une seringue et un flacon d'un placard. Elle observa la solution transparente avec hésitation. Le produit qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui injecter avait un effet régénérant assez fulgurant sur les Saïyens, du moins sur Végéta. Néanmoins, elle s'en servait peu car il était quasiment mortel sur les hommes et à la limite de la légalité. Ses rudiments de pharmacologie lui imposaient de s'en méfier. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne marche pas sur Gogeta.

Elle hésita encore. S'il en mourrait ? _Aucune raison_.

Finalement elle remplit la seringue d'un geste déterminé et injecta le sérum.

Elle vérifia sa montre et attendit avec anxiété. Le temps d'action moyen était de deux heures avec Végéta. Elle enleva ce qui restait de ses vêtements crasseux et ses chaussures, le recouvrit et s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du lit.

Après tout juste une heure et demi, il se redressa brusquement en inspirant violemment, comme si il avait été sur le point de se noyer. Bulma poussa un cri à la fois de surprise et de joie.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage comme pour se réveiller complètement et parcourut la pièce de son regard, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Bulma n'osait rien dire, retenant son souffle, attentive au moindre signe médical inquiétant.

- Bulma ? grogna t-il

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse.

- Pas terrible. J'ai faim.

Elle hocha la tête. C'était plutôt bon signe. Elle se leva et prit son pouls. Elle toucha son front pour vérifier la température qui était un peu élevée, ce qui pouvait être normal.

- Tu peux te lever ? Je vais te faire à manger.

- Je crois que oui, répondit-il en s'étirant.

Il se mit debout seul, vacilla un peu puis se stabilisa. Bulma l'observa un instant. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il ne tomberait pas, elle saisit la couverture et la passa sur ses épaules sans dire un mot.

Il baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il était en sous-vêtement. Il la laissa faire, encore un peu groggy.

_Tu as vraiment peur qu'il prenne froid ? _grinça une voix dans la tête de Bulma.

Elle ajusta les pans du plaid avec nervosité et quitta la pièce.

Il la suivit à la cuisine tandis qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas se retourner.

Sans dire un mot, elle le fit s'installer dans le canapé et lui prépara un plateau composé d'à peu près tout ce qu'elle trouva dans le frigo. Elle le lui apporta et constata qu'à nouveau, il avait pris la place de Végéta. Cependant cette fois-ci, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Elle repensa à sa panique à l'idée qu'il meure dans le couloir deux heures auparavant. S'il était mort… Ils seraient morts tous les deux. Gokû et Végéta. Elle frissonna en admettant qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus affolée si Végéta lui-même avait menacé de s'éteindre entre ses bras.

Il l'observa tandis qu'elle s'agitait à replacer les coussins. Il commença à manger, la laissant passer le doigt sur certaines blessures dont elle examinait l'importance et l'emplacement. A un moment, elle appuya trop fort et il eut un mouvement de recul. « Désolée » murmura t-elle. Puis elle disparut.

Elle revint un instant plus tard et posa un T-shirt et un pantalon propres sur le canapé. Il y jeta à peine un coup d'œil et continua à dévorer.

La pièce était devenue sombre bien que Bulma ait allumé quelques lampes. La pluie battante sur les larges baies vitrées couvrait le silence de la maison et de ses occupants.

Bulma se tenait devant son hôte qui semblait n'avoir pas mangé depuis des jours. C'est ce que font les animaux carnivores, ils restent des jours entiers sans manger et quand ça les prend, ils _dévorent_. Elle ne pensa même pas à lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle en avait une vague idée. Une rage, une colère quelconque l'avait poussé à s'entraîner avec une dureté que son corps n'avait finalement pas supportée. _Une colère, un désespoir ou une solitude peut être, _rectifia son esprit.

La scène de la douche émergea dans sa mémoire. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis cette nuit-là. Bulma se sentit rougir dans la pénombre et préféra s'éclipser à la cuisine.

Elle se servit un verre de chardonnay et alluma une cigarette. Elle tremblait un peu, encore perturbée par la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie à l'idée de le perdre. La pièce était presque dans le noir car la seule lumière allumée peinait à éclairer mieux qu'une bougie. Debout, appuyée contre un plan de travail, elle sentait une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge. Ses envies subites de pleurer l'agaçaient prodigieusement et elle tenta d'avaler la boule avec une ou deux gorgées de vin. Elle devait aller de l'avant.

Gogeta ouvrit le frigo subitement. Une fois de plus, elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il prit la bouteille d'eau et se tourna vers elle. Il but au goulot, _comme toujours…_

- Je…Je voulais te dire que…Enfin, désolée pour l'autre soir, bredouilla Bulma

-Désolée pour quoi ? demanda t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle inspira profondément. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça ? Il fallait qu'elle explique dans le détail tout ce dont elle devait s'excuser. Végéta dans toute sa splendeur.

- Pour… pour t'avoir obligé à venir me chercher dans cet endroit que tu détestes, pour t'avoir dit des trucs, je ne sais plus tout, la voix de Bulma mourut un peu

- Et pour m'avoir embrassé ? demanda t-il avec aplomb.

Bulma écarquilla les yeux. _Quel connard..._

- Oui aussi, murmura t-elle

- Et pour m'avoir sauté dessus ?

Il allait trop loin, elle décida de ne plus jouer son petit jeu pervers. Néanmoins, à mesure qu'il parlait, il s'était approché d'elle et elle se retrouvait quasiment bloquée contre le plan de travail derrière elle.

Il prit sa cigarette et la fit sauter sur le sol de l'entrée. Elle eut un réflexe d'agacement et voulut protester mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, il mit sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement. Elle ne dit rien et ferma les yeux. _Plus à ça près_.

Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Pour ça, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il la prit par la taille et l'assit sur le plan de travail. Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise.

- C'est pas possible. C'est juste pas possible, répétait-elle en boucle avec une conviction vacillante, sur un ton presque implorant.

Il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.

- Chuut ! Ecoute-moi. Il y a des fois, je suis l'un, des fois, je suis l'autre, des fois, je suis les deux. Dans tous les cas, je reste un homme. Quand je suis lui, je ne peux pas supporter que tu sois là.

Bulma fronça les sourcils mais ne réagit pas. Il passa sa langue dans son cou et remonta jusqu'à son menton pour l'introduire dans sa bouche et l'embrasser longuement. Elle baissa les armes et l'attira à elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de lui.

Il passa ses mains sous son pull, avide de sentir sa peau. Elle se cambra et passa fébrilement ses mains dans son cou et dans ses cheveux.

Il se recula légèrement et la regarda.

- On arrête ? chuchota t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Tu me crois maintenant ? reprit-il.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

- Je te crois, admit-elle, à voix basse, se rapprochant à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Il se recula à nouveau, s'amusant des yeux incrédules, presque fâchés, de Bulma.

- Tu es pressée alors? demanda t-il encore.

- Mais tais-toi ! grogna t-elle en se jetant littéralement sur lui.


	8. Noeud coulissant

**Chapitre 8 : Nœud coulissant**

La sonnette de l'entrée la réveilla en sursaut et elle tomba du lit, empêtrée dans les couvertures. Il faisait aussi jour que le gris du ciel le permettait. Elle avisa son réveil. Il était déjà presque neuf heures. Elle se releva et s'enroula dans les draps.

La chambre était vide. Elle courut à l'interphone de l'étage pour voir qui lui rendait visite. Elle fut stupéfaite de visualiser l'image de Gohan sur la vidéosurveillance. Elle décrocha.

- Gohan ?

- Salut Bulma ! C'est fermé à clé. Tu peux m'ouvrir ?

- Euh… Bien sûr, attends-moi une minute dans l'entrée. J'arrive.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? _hurla son crâne. _Où est Gogeta ?_

De toute façon, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. La situation était à peu près présentable au premier abord. Bulma sauta dans un jogging de la veille, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre à peu près en place et descendit rejoindre le nouvel arrivant au salon. Elle était un peu nerveuse parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu Gogeta. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il se pointe à moitié nu au salon.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas à la chasse au dragon ? demanda t-elle du ton le plus détaché qu'elle put.

- J'ai des examens à repasser. J'ai dû rentrer temporairement mais Videl est restée avec les garçons, ne t'inquiète pas, expliqua le jeune homme.

Bulma avisa tout d'un coup le mégot de la cigarette de la veille. Celle qui avait été balancée avec classe, mais qui dans la lumière du jour apparaissait totalement suspecte sur le sol immaculée de son entrée. Elle posa habilement le pied dessus et son cerveau se mit à calculer toutes les traces des incidents du soir précédent.

- Je ne t'ai pas réveillée au moins ? reprit subitement Gohan.

- A cette heure ? Penses-tu ! Je reviens d'un petit jogging, tu vois.

Gohan haussa un sourcil étonné et Bulma mit du temps à noter que, de son côté, il avait les cheveux détrempé par la pluie, tandis que les siens étaient totalement secs. _Mauvais plan_.

- Je me suis acheté un tapis de course, complèta t-elle avec un large sourire après un temps de réflexion. Tu veux un thé ?

- Volontiers.

Il se dirigea instinctivement vers la cuisine mais elle eut un sursaut. _Le verre de vin renversé, la bouteille d'eau… _Elle le retint par le bras.

- Dis-moi, il fait frais aujourd'hui, tu n'allumerais pas la cheminée pendant que je prépare le thé ? Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ces trucs.

Il la regarda avec une lueur de surprise.

- Pas de problème…

Tandis qu'il s'affairait dans le salon, elle remit la cuisine en état et fit chauffer l'eau. Elle était trop nerveuse, elle s'en rendait compte. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle devait penser de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle avait été faible, elle se détestait pour ça. Maintenant que c'était fait… _Où est Gogeta, mon Dieu ? Peut-être déjà dans la salle de gravité ? _Végéta était tellement monomaniaque avec son entraînement, il devait l'être aussi, même blessé.

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix et celle de Gohan dans le salon. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils se racontent ? _

Elle se dépêcha de finir le thé pour les rejoindre. Elle fut soulagée de constater que Gogeta portait une tenue correcte.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que Gogeta était revenu, Bulma ? demanda aussitôt Gohan.

Exactement la question qu'elle redoutait.

- Il était blessé, il est revenu hier pour se faire soigner, répondit Bulma, Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? demanda t-elle au Saïyen.

- Nettement mieux. Ton remède a fait des miracles, lui répondit-il en lui adressant un coup d'œil.

_Au secours ! _ _Ferma-la, bourrin ! _Bulma sentit encore ses nerfs se tendre. Elle posa le plateau, feignant de ne pas remarquer les yeux de Gohan qui allaient de l'un à l'autre. Finalement le jeune homme reprit son récit de la quête en cours qu'il avait commencé à exposer à Gogeta, assis, _encore une fois, _à la place de Végéta.

Bulma n'entendait rien, ne pouvait rien écouter. Elle bouillait intérieurement tandis que Gogeta était parfaitement à l'aise, comme un père qui écoute son fils avec intérêt. Les deux hommes paraissaient avoir oublié son existence. Elle quitta la pièce pour aller se doucher, sans même qu'ils le remarquent.

Quand elle reparut, ils étaient encore en pleine discussion Bulma les observa un instant, avec une once de contrariété. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la famille Son qui campait dans son salon.

Elle alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, le seul endroit de la maison où on n'osait pas vraiment la déranger. Cependant, les documents qui s'empilaient devant elle ne parvinrent pas à retenir son attention. En réalité, une question hantait son esprit. Devait-elle considérer qu'elle avait été infidèle ?

Gogeta lui avait assuré que non mais elle savait que, dans certaines circonstances, un homme pouvait être capable de dire absolument n'importe quoi pour convaincre. Quand elle l'avait vu dans le salon avec Gohan, elle avait l'impression que c'était Gokû à nouveau. _C'est sûr, Végéta n'aurait pas écouté sa discussion plus de trente secondes, il aurait encore moins posé des questions comme Gogeta l'avait fait. Il aurait ENCORE MOINS ri avec Gohan._

Mais hier soir, il tenait entièrement de Végéta. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir et elle en avait été viscéralement convaincue. Les paroles de Trunks et Goten lui revinrent en mémoire _« quand Goten et moi, on a fusionné, on a pas vraiment vu la différence quand on a repris nos corps … c'est comme si on avait vécu la même chose mais dans un seul corps_ ».

Bulma se massa les tempes. Le processus de fusion des garçons n'avaient pas été exactement le même que celui de Gokû et Végéta, et puis il n'avait duré qu'une demi-heure.

Obsédée par la crainte de trahir Végéta, il y avait cependant une chose à laquelle Bulma n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Si la fusion cessait, Gokû se souviendrait-il ? Avant même de connaître la réponse, elle aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou.

Des coups frappés à sa porte la firent émerger de ses réflexions.

- Bulma ? Je peux entrer ? demanda Gohan.

- Bien sûr répondit-elle spontanément.

- Je voulais juste te dire au revoir, je m'en vais. Je reviendrai sûrement vous voir demain.

- Laisse-moi te raccompagner, proposa aussitôt Bulma.

Elle emboita le pas du jeune homme vers l'entrée. Elle voulait en fait jauger l'état d'esprit du garçon pour se faire une idée de ce qu'il avait pu deviner ou conclure de sa visite. Mais il semblait seulement tout à son excitation de retrouver un Gogeta-Gokû qui lui rappelait tellement son père.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de la porte, il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu sais, je vais discuter avec ma mère. Il faut au moins qu'elle accepte de lui parler. Il n'a pas mérité ça.

Le regard de Bulma se rembrunit aussitôt. _C'est la semaine des bonnes idées, _commenta t-elle intérieurement. Elle le fixa avec solennité.

- J'ai vu ta mère hier. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de remettre ça sur le tapis, Gohan, répondit-elle

Il soutint son regard avec une pointe de défi.

- Ah non ? Bah… je prends le risque. A demain Bulma.

Sur ces paroles, il s'envola. Elle le suivit des yeux avec tristesse, le sang glacé. Il ne comprenait pas la tourmente que ça pouvait représenter de côtoyer Gogeta. Elle ne souhaitait pas à Chichi ce qu'elle était en train de vivre et elle enviait le veuvage strict et sobre que la femme de Gokû s'imposait.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à la cuisine, Gogeta était en train de fouiller le frigo.

- Tu n'as pas déjà petit-déjeuné ? demanda t-elle, avec une pointe d'irritation.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- C'était il y a au moins trois heures. Tu manges avec moi ?

- S'il reste de la bouffe, j'aimerais bien, grogna t-elle avec sarcasme.

Sa conversation avec Gohan l'avait définitivement contrariée.

- Regarde, dit-il, sans relever sa mauvaise humeur, en pointant la table qui croulait sous, ce qui paraissait être des vivres pour une semaine.

Elle soupira et s'attabla. Ils commencèrent à manger.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir Gohan, déclara t-il entre deux bouchées.

- J'ai vu. Il t'a parlé de Chichi ?

- Il m'a dit qu'elle allait bien. Chichi va toujours bien.

Il ne cessait de bâfrer sou l'œil mauvais de Bulma. Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour qu'il arrête une minute et lui prête attention.

- Dis-moi, chacun de tes « doubles » se souvient-il de ce que l'autre a fait ? demanda t-elle prudemment.

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas schizophrène, répondit-il, tu veux parler d'hier soir ?

Bulma rougit un peu et détourna son regard. Elle avait tellement l'impression de parler à Gokû que la simple mention de leurs ébats la mit dans un état de confusion hors du commun.

- Je te l'ai dit, Bulma, ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Si l'une de mes personnalités avaient dû y trouver à redire, je le saurai.

Bulma explosa à cette phrase.

- C'est censé e rassurer, ce que tu me racontes? cria t-elle. Tu sais ce qui se passe maintenant ? Tu le sais ? Mais non, parce que tu captes rien quand tu es en état « Gokû » !

Elle fulminait.

- Ce qui se passe, reprit-elle, c'est que Gohan, c'est pas la moitié d'un crétin et il se doute au minimum de quelque chose si il n'a pas tout compris ! Et tu sais ce qu'il a en tête ? Tu le sais ?

Gogeta la regarda d'un air interrogateur, attendant la suite comme un élève attentif. Cette attitude enragea Bulma d'autant plus.

- Il veut te réconcilier avec Chichi ! Voilà ce qu'il a en tête ! hurla t-elle.

- C'est pas une bonne idée ? demanda t-il innocemment après un temps de réflexion.

Bulma soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains pour se calmer mais son exaspération ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser.

- Non, c'est pas une bonne idée. Parce que Chichi connaît Gokû, comme moi je connais Végéta. Et je SAIS qu'elle va tout deviner, je veux dire, pour nous deux. Et puis quoi ? Tu veux te taper Chichi aussi ?

- Bulma ! s'écria t-il, visiblement choqué par son discours.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda intensément.

- Gogeta, tu sais, il y a un trait de caractère commun entre Gokû et Végéta et je crois que tu l'as bien intégré : ils sont nuls en relations humaines et en délicatesse. Moi, à la limite, tu sais, j'ai pas des principes très arrêtés, mais Chichi, mon Dieu, elle me tuera si elle l'apprend !

Il eut soudain l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'y tint plus s'empara d'une boulette de pain et lui lança à la tête.

- Mais enfin, c'est ta femme ! tu devrais comprendre ce que je te dis !

Bulma avait l'impression d'être dans un bus qui fonçait vers droit vers un ravin; tout le monde accélérait quand elle était la seule à chercher le frein. Des larmes de frustration et d'énervement lui montaient aux yeux.

- Tu comprends pas que c'est toute l'amitié de nos deux familles qui peut exploser littéralement ? ajouta t-elle dans un sanglot.

Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira à lui pour la consoler.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Bulma. De toute façon, je sais que Chichi ne voudra jamais me voir.

Sur ce point, effectivement, il y avait encore un espoir. Il était peu probable que Chichi change d'avis.


	9. Morphine

**Chapitre 9: Morphine**

Fidèle à sa promesse, Gohan était revenu le lendemain. Bulma avait redouté d'avoir à affronter ses suspicions mais finalement il était arrivé totalement abattu, convaincu d'avoir complètement raté l'examen qu'il avait passé l'après midi même.

Elle le reçut chaleureusement, tentant de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle put. Elle le retrouvait mieux dans cette situation. _Enfin une situation normale._

Il était là depuis une heure, à se morfondre sur le bar de la cuisine, en maudissant la biologie moléculaire et n'avait pas demandé une seule fois si Gogeta était là. En pareilles circonstances, il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais eu l'idée d'aller chercher une consolation quelconque auprès de son père qui ne comprenait rien à toute cette pression scolaire.

Bulma et lui avaient sorti un pack de bière, chacun d'entre eux avec des raisons différentes d'espérer que ça les détendrait.

- Bulma, il faut que je dorme ici. Si je rentre comme ça, ma mère va me tuer, annonça Gohan dont l'élocution n'était déjà plus très nette.

- Si t'as vraiment raté ton examen, t'es de toute façon déjà mort, non ? remarqua Bulma.

- Justement, j'aimerais un sursis. Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Ma prochaine épreuve est dans trois jours. Je vais lui dire que je reste ici pour être proche du lycée et pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque. C'est pas astucieux, ça ?

- Aucun doute, elle va tout gober, répondit Bulma sans ironie.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et commencèrent à rire en imaginant Chichi, tout à son émotion d'avoir un fils si raisonnable et studieux. _Pas de doute, un jour, elle va vraiment me tuer, _pensa Bulma.

Subitement, elle cessa de rire.

- Tu lui as dit que Gogeta était là ? demanda t-elle abruptement.

Il la regarda avec un air malicieux et ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de lui depuis l'arrivée de Gohan.

- Il n'est pas là, Bulma.

Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas dans la maison ?

- Ouais. Je dirais même qu'il a dû partir rendre visite à Krillin ou quelqu'un dans cette zone, ajouta Gohan en prenant une gorgée de bière.

Bulma fut un peu troublée. Il avait des comportements si imprévisibles que c'en était déroutant. Elle soupçonnait qu'il avait compris qu'ils ne devaient pas rester trop longtemps trop souvent trop proches. Cette nuit, il l'avait surprise en la rejoignant dans son lit, dans _leur _lit.

Elle dormait déjà quand il s'était couché. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et, dans un demi-sommeil, son premier réflexe avait été de se débattre. Mais elle s'était vite aperçue qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un peu de chaleur. Il était encore faible malgré tout et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'entraîner jusqu'à une heure tardive. Il était visiblement exténué et elle l'avait laissé s'endormir sur son épaule.

Tout était resté très « honorable » et elle s'était réveillée seule. Ce genre d'effusion n'était pas le reflet de Végéta.

- Tu es triste ? Je croyais que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien ? interrogea Gohan, troublant sa pensée.

Bulma reprit pied dans la réalité.

- Pourquoi triste ? J'ai l'air triste ? sursauta t-elle.

Il vida le fond de sa bouteille et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ouais. Tu as l'air drôlement triste, Bulma, insista t-il.

- Si je le suis, c'est pas à cause de Gogeta, en tout cas. Et je pensais à un truc. On pourrait manger dehors ? Je connais un super restau latino… faut juste que je retrouve l'adresse, proposa t-elle en souriant diaboliquement avec un air de défi.

- Vendu ! acclama Gohan en posant son cadavre de bière à côté de ses très nombreux prédécesseurs.

Quand Bulma verrouilla la porte d'entrée de la maison, tandis qu'un Gohan déjà très gai s'installait dans sa voiture, elle n'entendait plus l'alarme dans sa tête. La bière l'avait déjà fait taire.

Cette fois-ci cependant, Bulma renonça au duel de tequila. En revanche, elle fut franchement surprise de la descente de Gohan et se dit qu'il n'était pas nécessairement si sage que ça sous les airs de gendre idéal qu'il arborait en présence des adultes.

Alors que la serveuse ramenait une nouvelle bouteille, elle s'en saisit.

- C'est bon Gohan, ça suffit, on va rentrer, décréta t-elle.

- Oh, Bulma, allez, détends-toi !

C'était la même serveuse que lors de la première visite de Bulma. Elle l'avait accueillie comme une très bonne cliente et avait passé sa soirée à lancer des œillades à Gohan. Elle attendait avec la bouteille que Bulma lui avait rendue.

- Senora ? demanda t-elle en la brandissant avec indécision.

Bulma lui glissa une liasse de billets dans la main.

- La fête est finie, annonça t-elle d'un ton ferme. Je crois que j'aurai besoin d'un de vos copains pour raccompagner mon ami à la voiture. Vous avez ça en stock ?

- Sinon, je sais où il peut dormir, suggéra malicieusement la serveuse, en jetant un oeil entendu à Gohan qui lui souriait béatement.

Il leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- C'est Madame qui décide, gloussa t-il.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Va me chercher un mec sobre, si t'arrive à en trouver ! s'exclama Bulma en s'adressant à la serveuse.

Elle repartit en riant et Bulma comprit très vite qu'il lui fallait tenter de raccompagner Gohan sans aide.

Elle se leva et s'aperçut qu'elle-même aurait du mal à sortir rendre en ligne droite. Elle résolut alors d'appeler un taxi, d'autant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune idée du chemin de la capsule.

Elle réussit à soutenir Gohan jusqu'au trottoir.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le chauffeur de taxi eut un instant d'hésitation à les charger vu l'état du jeune homme. Bulma se défit encore d'une liasse de billets supplémentaires et ils se mirent en route.

Gohan s'effondra sur le siège et se mit à somnoler. Bulma ouvrit les deux vitres arrières du taxi pour rafraichir l'habitacle. Cela lui permit de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Elle espérait que Gohan reprendrait aussi suffisamment conscience pour se coucher à peu près tout seul.

L'air froid et humide le réveilla effectivement. Il regarda Bulma qui le toisait avec inquiétude.

- Ca va ? demanda t-elle.

- Hmpf, grogna t-il

- Il faut que tu travailles ton examen demain, tu vas être frais.

- Dis-moi, Bulma, marmonna t-il en s'approchant d'elle, je me demandais…

Elle le regarda avec méfiance tandis qu'il prenait un ton de confidence.

- Vraiment, Gogeta et toi… enfin je veux dire.

- Tu vas pas recommencer ! coupa t-elle.

- Nan… mais à bien y réfléchir, l'autre jour, je me suis VRAIMENT cru avec mon père. Et, bon… c'était pas mon père mais il aurait agi exactement de la même manière et il aurait dit exactement les mêmes choses que Gogeta et j'y pensais…

- Arrête ! N'y pense pas ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette curiosité malsaine ? Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fricotes avec Videl ? cria t-elle.

- Tu veux savoir ? demanda t-il très sérieusement, comme si elle lui proposait un marché.

- NON !

- Mais sinon, on peut faire une sorte de jeu de la vérité, tes secrets contre les miens et…

- MAIS TAIS-TOI ! Tu es saoul ! hurla Bulma

- Tout va bien, Madame ? demanda le chauffeur.

- Ca va! répondirent Gohan et Bulma en chœur.

- Je suis saoul mais toi aussi, non ? reprit Gohan

- Moins que toi en tout cas. Ecoute, Gohan, tu me bassines. Je ne couche pas avec Gogeta ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?

- Pas vraiment. C'est ça que je voudrais croire, répliqua Gohan avec une moue incrédule.

Bulma l'aurait étranglé sur place. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'accouda à la fenêtre essayant de repérer le trajet qu'il restait à parcourir. Gohan s'adossa à la portière de son côté et ne la lacha pas des yeux, comme si il cherchait un autre angle d'attaque.

- Tu mens Bulma Briefs! lâcha t-il sur un ton accusateur.

Elle ne se retourna même pas. Subitement il se redressa et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle.

- Tu as déjà couché avec mon père ?

Cette fois-ci, elle pivota d'un bloc pour lui faire face.

- Mais t'es glauque, ce soir, Gohan ! c'est quoi ces questions ? Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?

- Toi, je te prends pour une foutue bonne femme qui aime trop les Saïyens et qui ne répond pas aux questions.

L'affirmation du jeune homme la laissa perplexe. Il était définitivement complètement ivre.

- Moi, tu m'auras pas, conclut-il finalement d'un air satisfait.

Bulma partit aussitôt dans un éclat de rire interminable.

Le taxi arrivait juste à la Capsule. Elle reprit son souffle pour tirer Gohan hors de la voiture avec l'aide du chauffeur qui avait l'air relativement contrarié. Il les abandonna dans le jardin sans se soucier des invectives de Bulma qui aurait voulu qu'il l'aide à rentrer Gohan dans la maison.

Monter les marches du perron s'avéra une aventure épique pour elle, qui en plus d'être une faible femme, était une faible femme alcoolisée. Gohan était à peine éveillé et marmonnait des choses dénuées de sens.

Arrivés dans l'entrée, elle braqua son regard sur les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres et le découragement la dégrisa immédiatement. Comme pour ajouter à son état d'esprit, c'est à ce moment précis que corps de Gohan s'avisa de se débarrasser du trop-plein d'alcool assez généreusement et sans grande classe.

Bulma se raidit en le voyant rendre sur son entrée marbrée et précédemment immaculée.

- Gohan! Les chiottes! glapit-elle

Mais c'était sans espoir, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il comprenait où il se trouvait. Elle le saisit au col au premier signe d'apaisement et le guida aux toilettes où il reprit de plus bel sous le regard effaré et mal à l'aise de Bulma.

Elle préféra le laisser seul et entreprit immédiatement de nettoyer son entrée. Elle était assez maniaque sur la propreté de son intérieur et ce fut une tâche qui lui parut des plus urgentes.

Quand elle eut fini, le jeune homme n'avait pas reparu. Elle eut un vague sentiment de culpabilité. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'entraîner là-dedans. Si Chichi la tuait un jour, elle l'aurait peut-être bien mérité. Mais son égo reprit le dessus après tout, il avait dix-huit ans, il lui avait même balancé des trucs un peu salés: il était lui-même volontaire pour jouer dans la cour des grands et il était temps.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne serait jamais capable de ramper jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle déplia le lit du divan péniblement, ce qui lui rappela qu'elle n'était elle-même pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle jeta des coussins et des couvertures dessus et attendit qu'il sorte.

Il ne venait pas. Elle alla frapper à la porte des toilettes.

- Ca va ?

- Laisse-moi mourir ! gémit-il

Bulma retourna s'assoir patiemment sur le lit qu'elle avait préparé et attendit à nouveau. Son sentiment de culpabilité était reparu, rampant dans son crâne embrumé. Elle n'osait pas se coucher sans s'assurer que tout irait bien.

Finalement, comme il ne venait pas et qu'elle commençait à ressentir la fatigue de la soirée et de l'alcool, elle s'allongea sur le lit. _Je ne vais pas m'endormir, je vais juste me reposer le temps qu'il revienne. Au pire, il me réveillera quand il aura fini._

Evidemment, Bulma s'endormit quasiment immédiatement.

Quand Gohan se décida à quitter son poste stratégique, il réussit tout juste à s'écrouler littéralement sur le lit. Il secoua Bulma pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait aller se coucher mais la bière et le reste ne lui laissèrent aucune chance de succès, d'autant qu'il s'endormit lui-même dans la seconde.


	10. Maudit Matin

**Désolée d'en être arrivée à une si longue histoire, le thème m'a un peu débordée. J'ai conscience aussi que ça arrive à des situations un peu glauques; c'est l'intérêt du sujet mais je ne pensais pas que ça partirait comme ça. De mon côté, je m'amuse bien, j'espère que c'est aussi votre cas, sinon, l'avantage, c'est que vous pouvez passer à autre chose.**

**Je m'efforce de finir dans un nombre acceptable de chapitres. Merci à ceux qui suivent. Petite pensée spéciale à mes amis belges.**

**Chapitre 10: Maudit Matin**

Une poigne ferme saisit Gohan par le cou, le souleva et le projeta contre le mur avec force. Il se cogna violemment la tête et le plâtre s'effrita sous le choc. Le réveil n'aurait pu être plus terrible et il crut définitivement que chaque molécule de son corps allait se dissoudre instantanément.

Le bruit de sa chute réveilla Bulma en sursaut et elle se leva d'un bond. Son estomac et sa tête protestèrent âprement mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Son instinct de survie lui imposa d'analyser très vite la situation.

Gogeta se tenait en face d'elle et la fusillait du regard. Elle s'assura d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre intrus.

- Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'écria t-elle.

Un petit marteau dans son crâne la somma de baisser le son.

Gohan se tenait la tête en gémissant. Gogeta ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le garçon. Il l'empoigna à nouveau et le releva, décollant ses pieds du sol. Gohan mit instinctivement ses avant-bras en garde quand il comprit les intentions fermes de son agresseur.

Bulma voulut se jeter sur lui mais le canapé-lit se trouvait entre eux et elle perdit à moitié l'équilibre. Gogeta décocha un coup de poing à Gohan qui le propulsa à nouveau littéralement dans les airs. Il s'écroula sur le lit qui s'effondra aussitôt.

Bulma poussa un cri d'affolement. Elle bondit aussitôt pour s'interposer entre les deux hommes.

- Arrête ! hurla t-elle à l'attention de Gogeta. Arrête !

Il voulut s'avancer à nouveau vers Gohan mais Bulma se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle lut une colère froide dans ses yeux. Une colère qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle était bien décidée à apprivoiser. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de Gogeta pour le forcer à lui prêter attention.

- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de croire ?

Il lui saisit les poignets pour se dégager.

- Je crois ce que je vois, lâcha t-il d'un ton glacé.

- Justement ! Justement ! Regarde bien ! On est habillés, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde-moi : je suis en jean ! répliqua t-elle avec un agacement grandissant.

Les yeux de Gogeta se portèrent sur Gohan. Bulma réalisa alors avec horreur qu'il était torse-nu. Il avait certainement souillé son T-shirt la veille. _L'heure est un peu trop matinale pour raisonner un forcené. _

Il la força à le lâcher et à s'écarter pour retourner vers Gohan.

- Gogeta, écoute, voilà, on est rentrés bourrés, on s'est endormis raides ici. Y a rien ! Tu sens pas l'alcool ? tenta encore Bulma.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, il eut l'air de noter effectivement les effluves d'alcool de Bulma.

- C'est pire.

- T'es vraiment pas bien, grogna alors Gohan en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait de son nez. T'es en train de penser que j'ai couché avec Bulma ?

En entendant cette phrase, Bulma se fit la réflexion que, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, tout le monde avait effectivement l'air convaincu qu'elle couchait avec tout le monde. Une grande fatigue intérieure la gagna subitement.

Gogeta saisit à nouveau Gohan par le cou pour le relever. Il dévisagea un instant le jeune homme pour essayer de lire la vérité dans ses yeux.

- Ne t'approche pas de ma femme, articula Gogeta d'une voix sourde.

- Quoi ? Ta …

Gohan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il fut à nouveau éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Gogeta se tourna vers Bulma.

- Je t'ai déjà prévenue pour ce môme, Bulma. Tu veux que je le tue vraiment ?

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel. « Psychopathe ! » siffla t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers Gohan pour l'aider à se relever.

- C'est un taré ! maugréait le jeune homme en prenant appui sur elle pour se remettre debout.

- C'est Végéta, répondit Bulma, dans un soupir.

Gogéta se tenait immobile les bras croisés, sans lâcher Gohan des yeux.

- Et puis, c'est pas ta femme ! C'est la femme de Végéta ! lança Gohan avec amertume en essuyant à nouveau son nez.

- C'est pareil ! répliqua le Saïyen

Gohan resta en arrêt.

- A quel point c'est pareil ? demanda le jeune homme en le défiant du regard.

- Viens, je vais te soigner, coupa Bulma dont la migraine commençait à prendre de l'ampleur.

Gohan se dégagea de son soutien et s'approcha de Gogéta.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, Bulma, tant qu'on a une discussion claire en cours. Alors à quel point c'est pareil, Gogeta ?

Le Saïyen pencha la tête comme si il ne comprenait pas la question. A cet instant Bulma sentit qu'elle allait vomir. Elle dut se précipiter aux toilettes et manqua la suite de la conversation, non sans un certain soulagement.

Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle remarqua que les éclats de voix avaient cessé. Elle regagna la pièce à vivre. Gohan était assis au bar, le menton dans une main, l'air blasé.

- Il est reparti, annonça t-il simplement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? chevrota Bulma.

- Qu'il serait pas loin. Que je devais pas t'approcher.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait subitement qu'une envie, c'était de dormir. Elle sortit le kit de soin pour Gohan. Elle fut étonnée du peu de grevité des blessures que les coups de Gogeta avaient occasionnés. Il avait peut-être une cote fêlée mais aucune fracture. Elle en conclut que le Saïyen avait modéré sa force, une partie de lui avait du intervenir.

Elle réussit à arrêter le saignement de son nez. En rangeant le nécessaire de premier secours, elle contempla les dégâts dans son salon avec lassitude. Il était encore très tôt.

- J'ai la tête comme une enclume, je retourne dormir dit Gohan.

- On retourne tous dormir, rectifia Bulma.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle saisit son sac et sortit la photo. Elle la posa sur l'oreiller de Végéta et s'endormit.

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois sans succès, perturbant les limbes de son sommeil comme un bruit de fond indésirable. Finalement, le répondeur se mit en marche. Quelqu'un parlait.

_Taisez-vous_ rêvait Bulma.

L'interlocuteur semblait ne jamais finir son discours. Une femme. Apparemment joyeuse.

_Ferme-la ! Y a personne ici pour écouter ton message._

Cependant la voix se fit progressivement plus précise. Les mots prirent du sens dans l'esprit de Bulma. « …_dans l' après midi. Salut !_ » Chichi.

Bulma ouvrit les yeux et la lumière attaqua aussitôt sa rétine. Elle resta allongée sans bouger. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?_

Son cœur battait à toute allure mais son cerveau et son corps étaient encore engourdis. Seule, une infime partie de son esprit avait enregistré les paroles de Chichi et la poussait à réagir.

Elle allongea le bras pour saisir le radio-réveil. 11 :57.

Bulma n'avait qu'une envie, se retourner et se rendormir. Mais quelque chose en elle la poussait à se lever. Cela représenta un effort extraordinaire de se hisser sur ses deux pieds.

Elle tituba jusqu'au téléphone du couloir et enclencha le répondeur.

C'était bien Chichi.

« _Salut Bulma, C'est Chichi. Je sais que Gohan est chez toi pour réviser. Pour l'encourager, j'ai eu l'idée de lui faire la surprise de lui préparer un bon repas pour ce soir quand il rentrera de la bibliothèque. Et comme tu es toute seule en ce moment, j'ai pensé que tu ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie. Bref, je suis en route et je pense que j'arriverai dans l'après-midi. Salut ! »_

Appuyée au mur, Bulma se massa les paupières et contempla le répondeur avec incrédulité. Elle repassa le message. Puis une troisième fois. Elle soupira.

Après une douche presque froide, ses idées s'éclaircirent un peu. Elle pensa en premier lieu qu'il fallait réveiller Gohan. Comme elle avait pitié, elle décida de reporter ce moment. Elle se confectionna un sandwich et alla trouver Gogeta qui faisait des longueurs dans la piscine intérieure.

Elle l'attendit sur le rebord en dégustant son en-cas. Il lui parut très clair très rapidement qu'il avait décidé de l'ignorer. _Et en plus, il fait la gueule…_

La moutarde lui montait déjà au nez.

- Hey ! Monsieur Muscle ! l'apostropha t-elle.

Il ne releva pas, continuant ses longueurs sans un mot.

Bulma s'assit stratégiquement à côté de sa serviette, sur le rebord d'un transat. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, une fois considéré le fait qu'elle n'allait pas plonger pour lui parler. Elle eut le temps de finir entièrement son sandwich avant qu'il ne se décide à sortir de l'eau.

Il lui lança un œil noir et saisit sa serviette.

- Il faut que je te parle, dit Bulma en époussetant les miettes de son repas.

- Vraiment ?

- Chichi débarque.

-Et alors ? Elle pourra mieux se rendre compte de ton influence sur son fils, cracha t-il.

Bulma sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle se dressa devant lui pour mieux lui faire face.

- Et toi ? Tu veux qu'on parle de l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis ?

- Bulma, je l'ai trouvé dans le même lit que toi !

- Et alors ? Je ne couche pas et je ne coucherai JAMAIS avec Gohan. T'as toujours pas compris. Il est comme mon fils.

- Tu élèverais Trunks comme ça ?

Cette remarque ébranla Bulma. Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Comme mon neveu, alors, peu importe, reprit-elle avec agacement. De toute façon le problème c'est Chichi.

- Je crois que Chichi est bien la seule à ne pas poser de problème, ici, conclut Gogeta qui avait fini de s'essuyer.

Il jeta sa serviette négligemment et enfila son T-shirt. Il planta Bulma et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison. Elle le suivit en continuant à lui parler.

- Je pense que c'est mieux que tu ne sois pas là quand elle arrivera !

- Ah, ouais ? répliqua t-il sur un ton qui glaça Bulma.

Elle décida de radoucir un peu son discours avant de reprendre.

- Ecoute, on en a déjà parlé…

- Non. Toi, tu en as parlé, coupa t-il. « Tu n'es pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie, n'est-ce pas ?» ajouta t-il en singeant la voix de Bulma.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul à cette réplique.

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con ! conclut-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce en claquant la pièce.

Elle fulminait mais s'appliqua à poursuivre son plan d'action. Il fallait maintenant réveiller Gohan.

La méthode du seau d'eau était violente. Mais en l'occurrence c'était un mal nécessaire. C'est ce qu'elle se dit au moment de vider une bouteille entière sur la tête du jeune homme.

Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en crachant. Elle maintint son geste jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit entièrement vide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait! s'écria Gohan avec désespoir quand il se fut essuyé le visage.

Son expression serra le cœur de Bulma mais elle eut un petit sourire.

- Tu payes tes excès, Gohan. Il faut se réveiller maintenant.

Il se frotta la tête. L'eau ruisselait encore de sa tignasse.

- C'est pas si indispensable, non ? De toute façon, je pourrai pas bosser dans cet état, gémit-il

- Ta mère arrive, lâcha Bulma, certaine que sa petite phrase le motiverait un peu plus que la perspective de son examen.

- Tu déconnes ? sursauta t-il.

A la grande surprise de Bulma, il sauta sur ses pieds et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle croisa les bras. _Les Saïyens se remettent vraiment plus vite. Même de ça. Y a pas de justice._

La douche se mit en marche.

- Elle arrive quand ? cria Gohan depuis l'intérieur, avec une pointe de panique.

Bulma consulta sa montre. Il était près de 15 heures.

- Je ne sais pas. Dans l'après-midi. D'ici une heure ou dans cinq minutes peut-être. Elle veut te faire une surprise pour « ton retour de la bibliothèque » ce soir. Un chouette repas, mon garçon.

En parlant elle sortit des vêtements propres d'un placard et les posa sur le lit.

- Je te laisse des vêtements sur le lit. Je t'attends à la cuisine pour manger.

- Ma mère risque pas de débarquer ? demanda Gohan depuis sa douche.

- J'ai verrouillé l'entrée, précisa Bulma avec malice. Dépêche-toi, c'est tout.

Quand il apparut à la cuisine, il n'avait pas forcément l'air plus frais qu'au réveil. Bulma pencha la tête et lui tendit son cocktail-miracle.

- Tu vas manger, puis tu vas faire un tour avec ton sac de cours. Tu ne reviendras que ce soir. Je t'envoie un message pour t'avertir du bon moment, expliqua Bulma. Tu peux même aller te poser à la bibliothèque quelques heures, si tu veux, ajouta t-elle sournoisement.

Il lui lança un œil noir.

- Et Gogeta ? grogna t-il.

La mine de Bulma s'assombrit.

- Comme d'hab. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Je ne sais pas. Il est dans la salle de gravité. Quel scoop, hein ?

Gohan haussa les épaules et avala la mixture de Bulma d'un trait.

- C'est peut être l'occasion que ma mère lui parle, marmonna Gohan avec une grimace.

- Ou pas, précisa Bulma.

Elle observa Gohan et repensa à la scène du matin. Elle se demanda ce que Gogeta lui avait répondu au moment où mère Nature l'avait si violemment rappelée à l'ordre. « _A quel point c'est pareil ?_ ». Quelle qu'ait été la réponse, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu d'effet notable sur Gohan. Ou peut-être ne s'en souvenait-il tout simplement pas, _pour l'instant_.

Gohan mangea silencieusement et quitta la Capsule par l'arrière de la maison pour minimiser les risques de rencontrer sa mère.

Bulma eut tout juste le temps de remettre la maison en état avant que Chichi ne sonne frénétiquement à l'interphone, activant irrémédiablement la migraine de Bulma. _Une super journée en perspective…_


	11. Surprise!

**Chapitre 11: Surprise !**

Pour mieux échapper à son invitée surprise, Bulma prétexta un projet urgent au laboratoire. Elle l'abandonna à ses fourneaux avec l'impression qu'elle ne se tairait jamais.

En fait de projet urgent, Bulma sortit un coussin de son tiroir et finit sa nuit du mieux qu'elle put sur son bureau. Elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était plus en état de contrôler la situation. Son corps jetait l'éponge.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils tombèrent immédiatement sur son portable qui clignotait désespérément. Elle le consulta. Elle avait trois appels de Gohan. Il était presque 21 heures.

Elle le rappela aussitôt.

- Bulma, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je peux rentrer là ? râla t-il, aussitôt décroché.

- Certainement, vue l'heure. Je…hem, je me suis endormie dans le labo, mais je pense que c'est bon, chuchota t-elle.

- Bulma, t'es chiante… J'arrive, grogna Gohan avec mauvaise humeur.

Bulma raccrocha. Elle se frotta les yeux, s'étira et remit ses cheveux en place. Espérant donner l'impression de quelqu'un qui avait ardemment planché pendant des heures, elle sortit du labo. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi Chichi n'était-elle pas venue la chercher plus tôt ? Peut-être était-elle venue et s'était-elle rendue compte que Bulma s'était endormie, ou plutôt que Bulma _avait sorti son oreiller de son tiroir pour dormir sur son bureau_.

_Si c'est que ça, ce n'est pas si grave_. _Si c'est que ça._

Mais déjà, depuis le couloir, elle entendait des voix, _leurs_ voix. Elle eut tout simplement envie de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir. Elle tendit l'oreille. Pas de cris, pas d'éclats. Et même subitement, un rire de Chichi. Le sang de Bulma se glaça. Elle inspira profondément et poussa la porte pour les rejoindre.

Elle les trouva attablés, Gogeta trônant devant une série de plats alléchants. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Euh… Chichi ? Gohan ?

Chichi la regarda avec bienveillance.

- Tu es réveillée ? Tu as faim ?

Bulma ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait donc été prise en flagrant délit de mauvaise excuse. Elle oublia vite ce détail. Gogeta la regardait avec un air angélique. Cet _air-là_, le pire qu'il puisse prendre en cet instant.

- Chichi a préparé un repas de roi. Un repas qui réconcilierait n'importe qui, annonça t-il.

- C'est vrai, dit Chichi, Gogeta et moi avons discuté un peu. Je crois que j'ai été un peu excessive lors de notre première rencontre, ajouta Chichi sans saisir le double sens de la phrase.

_Si tu savais à quel point tu as été parfaite, _pensa Bulma. Elle s'assit timidement avec eux et observa la scène avec réserve.

- Et Gohan ? interrogea t-elle avec innocence.

- Il n'est pas rentré encore. Tu sais il travaille si dur, répondit Chichi avec émotion.

- Mais où est-il ? demanda Gogeta provoquant un moment de stupeur.

- Mais enfin! Il est à la bibliothèque! Tu sais bien qu'il a des examens dans deux jours ! s'écria Chichi.

- A la bibliothèque ? répéta Gogeta avec surprise.

Bulma retenait son souffle. Elle le fixa avec angoisse. Mais il ne commenta pas plus les présumées révisions de Gohan à la bibliothèque. Chichi était repartie dans un monologue, détaillant ses projets d'avenir pour son fils qui était _si brillant_ et qui ferait, à n'en pas douter une carrière extraordinaire.

L'arrivée de Gohan la coupa net au moment où elle s'apprêtait à expliquer qu'il avait de bonne chance de découvrir un vaccin contre le cancer.

- Maman ? s'exclama t-il avec un étonnement mal joué.

- Surprise ! cria Chichi avec excitation.

Chichi se jeta au cou du jeune homme avec une joie que Bulma lui envia.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… marmonna Gogeta.

Bulma saisit son poignet et le serra le plus fort qu'elle put.

- Ferme-la, chuchota t-elle. Je t'en supplie, ferme-la !

Il lui lança un regard incrédule et se débarrassa vivement de sa poigne. Bulma sentit un nœud se serrer dans son estomac. Elle se leva et se mit nerveusement en quête de son paquet de cigarettes. Son pressentiment sur la suite des évènements empirait.

Inconscients de son agitation, Chichi et son fils se rapprochèrent de la table avec bonne humeur. Gohan s'attabla et salua Gogeta le plus naturellement possible. Il parut remarquer, comme Bulma, l'air inquiétant du Saïyen qui paraissait observer et réfléchir à la situation.

Chichi finit de s'affairer sur ses casseroles et déposa un dernier plat sur la table. Bulma, qui avait retrouvé son paquet de cigarette reprit place autour de la table. La cuisinière s'installa à son tour.

- Je crois qu'on peut commencer, annonça gaiement Chichi.

Gohan entreprit de se servir sans hésitation.

- Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué Gohan, souligna subitement sa mère, tu devrais te ménager. Et puis… tu es blessé ?

Chichi se releva d'un coup pour mieux scruter le visage de son fils qu'elle voyait maintenant à la lumière. Bulma ferma les yeux; elle attendait de voir comment Gohan gèrerait cette question.

- Ca c'est rien, M'man, un petit accident de vol, tu sais, quand on est pas trop bien réveillé… héhé, bredouilla t-il sur un ton embarrassé, en lançant un œil à Gogeta.

Chichi se rassit un peu rassurée de la légèreté des blessures. Elle fixa un instant son fils avec inquiétude et entama son bol de riz.

- Gohan, comment peux-tu mentir à ta mère avec autant d'aplomb ? lâcha Gogeta subitement sur un ton moralisateur.

Tous les convives suspendirent leurs gestes. Bulma sentir tout son sang quitter son visage. Gogeta se pencha vers Chichi.

- La tête qu'il a, c'est juste la conséquence d'une nuit très arrosée qu'il a finie dans le lit d'une femme mariée.

Chichi recracha son riz d'un trait et se tourna, livide, vers son fils. Gohan ne savait plus quoi dire, il osait à peine regarder sa mère.

Pourtant, par réflexe, et bien que son expression l'ait déjà largement trahi, il essaya de protester.

- Qu'est… Qu'est ce que tu racontes… bredouilla t-il minablement.

- Quand je pense que tu as des examens à passer dans deux jours. Et je te retrouve au petit matin, bourré dans les bras de Bulma… poursuivit Gogeta sur son ton professoral.

Bulma bondit sur ses pieds.

- Ca! Ca, c'est faux! cria t-elle. C'est FAUX! Chichi, je sais que tu me crois, c'est juste n'importe quoi ! Tu me connais, tu sais que c'est IM-POS-SIBLE.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Chichi.

Le silence s'imposa à l'assemblée. Bulma perçut la colère qui tombait sur le visage de son amie. Elle s'empara de ses traits un par un. Chichi ferma les yeux et quand elle les ouvrit, elle se jeta littéralement sur Bulma. Elle la saisit au col et leva la main pour la frapper. Bulma tenta de se protéger avec ses avant-bras. Heureusement pour elle, Gogeta et Gohan, qui avaient anticipé cette réaction, ceinturèrent son assaillante presqu'aussitôt et réussirent à la faire lâcher.

- Vipère ! Je te confie mon fils ! La prunelle de mes yeux ! Quelle genre de femme es-tu ? Tu abuses de son innocence ! rugissait-elle en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise des deux hommes qui la tenaient à distance.

Adossée au mur de la cuisine, Bulma tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

- Il ne s'est rien passé Chichi ! Je te l'ai dit ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ! répéta Bulma, Y a qu'un sale psychopathe pour tirer des conclusions de ce genre ! ajouta t-elle lançant un œil assassin à Gogeta.

- C'est vrai Maman, insista Gohan. Comment j'aurais fait ça à Videl ?

Chichi cessa de gesticuler et se tut un instant, passant son regard flambant de rage de Bulma à son fils.

- Et l'alcool alors ? grogna t-elle. En période d'examen en plus ?

Bulma se mordit les lèvres. Gohan ouvrit la bouche et la referma, à court d'inspiration. Soudainement, Chichi fondit en larmes.

- Dix-huit ans, un avenir brillant et il commence à boire ! Gohan, comment peux-tu me faire ça ? hoquetait-elle.

Elle s'assit et sanglota bruyamment la tête dans les bras. Bulma leva les yeux au ciel et s'alluma une cigarette qui la tentait depuis un moment déjà.

Gogeta posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Chichi, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant que son père revienne, je me charge de le surveiller, si tu veux bien. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être repris en main, assura t-il

« _Enfoiré_ » soufflèrent simultanément Bulma et Gohan.

Chichi se redressa. Elle paraissait soudainement réconfortée.

- Tu ferais ça ? murmura t-elle. Je suis si fatiguée.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit. Il ressemblait presque à Gokû en cet instant. Gohan et Bulma échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche d'elle, annonça Chichi d'un ton dure en désignant Bulma.

- Je ne crois pas que Bulma pensait à mal mais tu peux compter sur moi, répondit Gogeta.

Bulma et Gohan enregistrait son beau discours avec incrédulité.

Chichi hocha la tête, en fusillant Bulma des yeux. Elle se leva d'un coup.

- En tout cas, Gohan, tu rentres avec moi dès ce soir, décréta t-elle.

- Ce soir ? se récria Gohan. Mais on va voyager toute la nuit !

- Ecoute Chichi, c'est ridicule. Dormez ici au moins, reprit Bulma

- C'est ridicule ? rugit Chichi, sur un ton d'indignation qui rappelait sa position d'offensée.

- Je veux bien admettre que j'ai déconné et je te demande pardon mais, tu l'as dit toi-même, Gohan a un examen après-demain je ne suis pas sûre qu'un voyage de nuit lui soit profitable.

Bulma n'osa pas rajouter qu'il avait _aussi _une mémorable gueule de bois à digérer mais ça faisait partie du tableau.

Chichi se massa les paupières.

- Bien j'accepte ton hospitalité. Pour les excuses, on verra plus tard, asséna t-elle finalement. On part à l'aube demain, Gohan, je te préviens. _Moi_, je vais me coucher et _toi_, tu ranges tout ce bazar.

Elle passa devant Bulma en lui lançant à nouveau un regard dur. Cette dernière lui emboita le pas pour l'accompagner à sa meilleure chambre d'ami, le moins qu'elle semblait pouvoir faire dans l'immédiat. Elle était aussi décidée à avoir une petite discussion en tête à tête avec elle.

Gohan, qui devait encore satisfaire son estomac malmené, se rassit à table pour finir son repas. En face de lui Gogeta fit de même.

- T'es _vraiment_ un enfoiré, lâcha Gohan.

Gogeta planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est vrai que c'était plus intéressant que la petite leçon de ce matin. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'estime que ta mère ne maîtrise pas tout et elle a le droit de savoir ce qu'il en est.

- Me chante pas cette chanson-là, t'es pas mon père, répliqua Gohan.

- Ah, non ? Maintenant, ça ne t'intéresse plus que je fasse office de père, n'est-ce pas ?

Gohan se rembrunit à cette réflexion.

- Là tout de suite, c'est pas vraiment mon père que j'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi c'est ce vicelard de Végéta, marmonna t-il.

- C'est un lot. conclut Gogeta en souriant. Mais pour tes examens, je te garantis que si tu les foires, je te réserve un sort qui te laissera un souvenir bien pire que la sale journée que tu viens de passer.

Gohan fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Il se prit subitement à le détester.

- J'en ai autant pour toi si t'essaye de jouer les maris parfaits avec ma mère, grogna t-il.

Gogeta haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Gohan ne sut dire si il était étonné de l'audace de sa menace ou de l'évocation de sa mère.

- N'essaye pas me menacer, gamin et détends-toi un peu, personne n'a parlé de mari parfait ici, répliqua Gogeta en reprenant son repas.

Gohan soupira. Il lui restait en tout une semaine d'examen. Il sentait qu'elle allait être la plus longue de sa vie.


	12. Allers et Retours

**Chapitre 12 Allers et Retours**

Le lendemain de ce repas mémorable, Chichi était repartie avec son fils. Bulma avait eu le cœur lourd de les voir quitter la maison sous la pluie battante. Sa discussion avec son amie avait un peu apaisé sa fureur mais Bulma n'avait pas eu le courage de lui livrer le fond de son cœur.

Elle avait fait profil bas, s'était excusée mille fois de sa légèreté avec Gohan, _en période d'examen_, circonstance ô combien aggravante. Bulma avait essayé aussi de faire prendre conscience à Chichi que son fils n'était plus tout à fait un enfant mais elle battit en retraite devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

La véritable cause de toute cette affaire, Bulma le savait, était sa solitude et sa tourmente de n'être justement pas tout à fait seule pour se morfondre. Gohan était le seul ami dans le paysage, la seule valeur sûre qui gravitait dans son univers ambigu. De son côté, Gohan ne pouvait pas non plus parler librement avec sa mère, ni des examens qu'il pensait avoir ratés, ni de ses rapports troubles avec Gogeta. _Et voilà._

Mais bien sûr, Bulma n'avait rien confié de tout cela à Chichi elle s'était contentée d'accepter le rôle de délurée qui avait oublié que Gohan était un petit poussin promis à un grand avenir. Ses excuses avaient été acceptées mais elle n'était pas dupe des traces que l'aventure avait laissées dans l'esprit de Chichi. Elle redoutait de ne pas revoir la famille Son avant un bon moment. _Et encore, Chichi n'avait pas vraiment tout compris._

Quand ils furent hors de vue, Bulma laissa retomber ses rideaux avec tristesse.

- Moi aussi, je m'en vais, annonça une voix derrière elle.

Bulma se retourna pour faire face à Gogeta.

- Maintenant que t'as mis ton bordel, tu t'en vas. On peut pas attendre mieux de toi, grinça t-elle.

Il pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

- Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre. T'es vraiment un enfoiré d'avoir vendu la mèche ! Je peux te dire que Chichi va avoir besoin de temps pour la digérer, celle-là ! ajouta Bulma.

- Bulma, arrête de t'énerver comme ça.

- Que j'arrête de m'énerver ? Mais arrête de me donner des raisons de m'énerver ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as tout balancé à Chichi ? Tu peux me le dire ? C'était une espèce de vengeance ? Ou de la pure malveillance ?

Il posa une main sur son épaule et la regarda comme un enfant, à qui on voudrait expliquer quelque chose de délicat.

- Tu vois bien que ce môme filait un mauvais coton. Pourquoi le cacher à sa mère ?

- Un mauvais coton ? Mais enfin ! Il a 18 ans, il s'est pris une cuite ! Vous avez tous été élevés chez les moines ou quoi ?

_A la réflexion, il y a un peu de ça peut-être_.

- Bulma, Gohan a besoin de poigne en ce moment. C'est un peu difficile.

La main de Bulma partit toute seule et elle le gifla. Elle fut elle-même surprise par son geste qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de préméditer.

- Celle-là… C'était pour Gokû, bredouilla t-elle, en guise d'excuse.

Elle le pointa du doigt.

- Gohan est presqu'un homme, il est temps de se poser la question de la poigne, c'est sûr. Mais t'es en train de me dire que tu pars t'installer chez Chichi, ou quoi ?

- J'ai promis de surveiller Gohan, c'est bien là qu'il vit, non ?

Bulma eut un mouvement de recul. Elle le regarda avec effarement.

-Si, je fais le compte, dit-elle d'une voix lasse, tu m'as fâchée avec Chichi, tu as tabassé Gohan, et il n'a plus le droit de venir me voir, tu m'as mise dans une situation merdique, de sorte que je me demande tous les jours ce qui se passera le jour où mon mec reviendra... Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches exactement mais je crois qu'on a effectivement fait le tour ici.

Il parut attristé par son discours. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit brièvement.

- Bulma, je suis toujours là si tu as besoin…

- Non, j'ai plus besoin de rien, merci, coupa t-elle en se dégageant avec froideur.

Elle alluma une cigarette et le regarda avec amertume.

- Va t-en, je pense que c'est mieux. Mais ne t'avise pas de dévaster Gohan et Chichi, comme tu as dévasté cette maison.

- Je ne veux de mal à personne, tu le sais.

- Je ne suis pas sure. répliqua Bulma avec humeur.

Il soupira. Il lui fit un signe d'adieu et se télétransporta.

_Mauvais plan_, pensa Bulma.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gohan réussit ses examens. Bulma le sut en se rendant elle-même à l'affichage des résultats. De loin, elle aperçut le jeune homme dans la foule des étudiants anxieux qui se pressaient devant les listes. Elle put lire avec amusement le verdict directement sur son visage, avant même de s'approcher du panneau.

Elle se tenait à l'écart et il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de lui parler. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir.

Il s'empressa de s'éloigner de la cohue pour téléphoner. A Videl, ou à sa mère certainement. Il avait l'air en forme.

Bulma se fraya alors un chemin au milieu de la bousculade générale pour voir ses notes et sa mention. Elle resta un instant à déchiffrer et à enregistrer les détails de l'affichage, indifférente aux mouvements de la masse qui la ballotaient.

- Bulma ? appela une voix derrière elle.

Gohan était revenu vers le panneau et avait reconnu ses cheveux si caractéristiques. Elle lui sourit.

- Félicitations, chef ! cria t-elle pour couvrir la clameur ambiante.

Elle se dégagea péniblement de la foule oppressante pour le rejoindre sur les marches du bâtiment de la fac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda t-il avec étonnement en lui souriant.

- Disons que je me sentais un peu responsable de la suite des évènements, expliqua t-elle, comment ça va ?

- Comme tu vois, on ne peut mieux, j'ai décroché la mention que je visais.

Cette annonce rassura Bulma. Une neige timide s'était mise à tomber doucement. C'était la première neige de l'année et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'observer le phénomène une minute. Le froid les saisit bientôt.

- Tu as le temps pour un café ? demanda Gohan en frissonnant.

Bulma consulta sa montre et hocha la tête. Ils s'installèrent dans un troquet crasseux en face de la fac. De nombreux étudiants allaient et venaient et ils furent bousculés plusieurs fois avant de trouver une table minuscule susceptible de les accueillir près de la vitre.

Bulma se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais Gohan… je suis vraiment désolée pour l'autre nuit… Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas assuré. Je dois bien le reconnaître.

- Oh, ça ! C'est bon, tu vas pas t'y mettre. Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt marrant jusqu'à ce que ma mère débarque. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait s'amuser comme ça avec toi.

Bulma marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle n'était pas sûre de la façon dont elle devait prendre ces paroles. Elle en retint en tout cas qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour s'écarter du droit chemin, ce qui la soulagea un peu.

- Vous en êtes où des boules de cristal ? demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Bientôt cinq, annonça t-il. On va rentrer d'ici une semaine ou deux pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Bulma hocha la tête. Il était temps qu'elle récupère son fils.

- Tu veux venir chez nous pour les fêtes ? Ma mère va faire un super repas pour mes examens.

- Je ne crois pas que ta mère m'inviterait, répondit simplement Bulma, en sirotant son café.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je la convaincrai. Ca fait plus d'un mois maintenant, et puis, je les ai eus ces examens, non ?

- C'est gentil Gohan, je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- C'est dommage, il y aura du monde. Il y aura même Gogeta.

_Excellente raison pour ne pas venir. _Bulma ferma les yeux.

- Il est toujours chez vous ? questionna t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

- En quelque sorte. En fait, je dois dire qu'il m'a vraiment _fliqué _pendant tout le temps des examens. Après ça, il est devenu nettement plus cool, et plus absent aussi. Videl et les garçons sont venus me récupérer et on est reparti chercher les boules. Gogeta n'a pas voulu venir mais je crois qu'il n'est pas resté très longtemps chez moi.

Bulma écoutait en observant les flocons danser lentement dans l'air glacé, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était passé quand il avait été seul avec Chichi.

- De toute façon, avec ma mère, c'était impossible, ajouta Gohan, comme pour faire écho à ses pensées.

- Ah oui ? demanda Bulma.

- C'est pas vraiment étonnant, tu vois Végéta habiter sous le même toit qu'elle ?

_Non. _L'idée était même plutôt irrationnelle Bulma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Gohan lui-même avait pris un air amusé à cette évocation.

- Je crois qu'il est parti s'entraîner avec Piccolo ou un truc du genre, conclut-il. Allons, Bulma, viens fêter avec nous ! Trunks sera ravi.

- Ton invitation me touche Gohan, mais non. J'aimerais bien passé aussi un peu de temps avec mon fils avant que vous ne repartiez chercher les deux dernières boules.

Disant cela, Bulma saisit son sac, sortit son portefeuille et posa un billet sur la table.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de discuter mais je dois y aller. Fais-moi une faveur, ne dis pas à ta mère que tu m'as rencontrée.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front. « Félicitations encore, Monsieur biologie moléculaire » ajouta-elle avant de sortir du café. Elle traversa la rue sans sembler se soucier du vent d'hiver qui charriait des tourbillons de flocons autour d'elle.

Gohan l'observa un moment, ses mains croisées derrière la tête. Il l'avait trouvée très triste et plus tendue que d'habitude. Il était contrarié qu'elle refuse de venir à la fête. Il était contrarié de voir aussi que cette stupide histoire de beuverie lui tienne encore tant à cœur. La seule solution était de convaincre Chichi d'appeler elle-même Bulma. Il se fit la réflexion que le monde des adultes n'était pas toujours simple.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Videl ramena Trunks chez sa mère une dizaine de jours plus tard. Ils arrivèrent de chez la famille Son assez tard le soir. Bulma fut ravie de retrouver son garçon. Evidemment, elle le trouva changé. _Toujours plus beau. Comment ai-je pu oublier ce détail ?_ Elle mourrait d'envie de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser à tout instant mais l'enfant la repousserait à coup sûr. _Pas de ça en public._ Elle réussit à se contenir.

Elle avait préparé un repas pour lui et avait invité Videl, sachant que personne n'attendait la jeune fille dont le père était en voyage.

Trunks piquait du nez dans son assiette et Bulma le força à se coucher dès son dessert englouti.

Elle se sentait légère, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis plusieurs mois.

- Vous ne venez pas à la fête des Son ? lui demanda Videl en sucrant son café quand elle eût fini de border son fils.

Bulma jeta un coup d'œil imperceptible à la jeune fille. Elle sentait Videl venir sur un terrain où elle ne voulait pas aller mais elle était décidée à ne pas laisser son humeur s'assombrir.

- Je veux rester un peu tranquille avec Trunks. Il a passé trois mois avec ses amis, il peut passer deux semaines avec sa mère.

- Ce n'est qu'une fête, ça ne vous prendra que deux jours de temps si on compte l'aller-retour, objecta Videl.

- C'est Gohan qui t'a chargée de me convaincre ? demanda Bulma.

- Pas vraiment. Je trouve juste ça bizarre. C'est toujours des grandes fêtes de rassembler vos deux familles d'après ce que j'en sais.

Bulma posa la cafetière un peu trop brusquement.

- Mais là, c'est pas une grande fête. C'est juste les fêtes de fin d'année et Gohan réussira d'autres examens dans sa vie. Et puis la famille n'est pas tout à fait au complet.

Videl sentit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle avait conscience qu'elle discutait de choses qui ne la concernaient pas mais il y avait _une_ chose qu'elle voulait savoir.

Elle avait assez vite deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant les examens de Gohan mais elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce dont il s'agissait exactement. Même en questionnant Gohan (pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle savait lui retourner le crâne), elle n'avait rien appris de précis. Videl avait _besoin _de savoir, même si c'était une chose anodine. Elle avait viscéralement envie de connaître tout ce qui concernait Gohan et elle était allergique aux secrets.

- Mais la famille pourrait être réunie très bientôt, répondit Videl prudemment. Et puis..

La jeune fille hésita.

- …Il y a Gogeta, c'est mieux que rien, termina t-elle finalement.

Bulma haussa un sourcil.

- Ecoute ma petite Videl, tu es mignonne de vouloir réunir tout le monde dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais tu ne connais ni Gokû, ni Végéta tu n'es donc pas trop bien placée pour jauger ce que Gogeta peut représenter pour nous, répliqua Bulma en essayant de contenir son agacement.

Videl but une gorgée de café sans s'émouvoir de se voir remise en place. Elle semblait réfléchir.

- C'est vrai, je ne les connais pas, reprit la jeune fille, mais je connais Gohan et Goten je les ai vus avec lui. C'était… comme un père avec ses fils, j'imagine. Pour moi, qui n'ai quasiment pas de famille, la perspective de cette fête tous ensemble me paraissait une bonne idée. Mais il y a peut-être des raisons que je ne connais pas pour que ça ne se fasse pas.

Bulma eut un moment d'arrêt en comprenant que Gohan et Chichi ne lui avaient rien raconté sur les raisons de la brouille. Et cette fille était une sacrée fouineuse. Bulma réalisa alors que l'unique objet de la conversation pour Videl était d'apprendre ce qu'elle savait ignorer.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à aller à cette fête. C'est tout. Répéta Bulma.

Videl qui jouait avec un morceau de sucre qu'elle tapotait sur la table, le broya soudainement entre ses doigts. Elle soupira et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Bulma.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas vous forcer à voir des gens que vous ne voulez pas voir. Gohan sera déçu, c'est dommage, conclut la jeune fille en se levant.

- Ce n'est pas ça… protesta Bulma, que ces paroles dérangeaient.

- Bien sûr. Mais tout ça ne me regarde pas vraiment. Je dois y aller maintenant.

Bulma se sentit triste de ce que venait de dire la jeune fille et elle se demandait comment elle en était effectivement arrivée à considérer ses amis comme « _des gens qu'elle ne voulait pas voir_ ». Elle laissa Videl repartir sur un faible au revoir.

Quand elle fut seule, elle enfila un T-shirt de Végéta et se glissa dans le lit de Trunks où elle s'endormit imprégnée de la chaleur de son fils.


	13. Pénitence Ratée

**Chapitre 13: Pénitence Ratée**

Bulma avait résisté aux assauts de Gohan, à ceux de Videl, et même finalement à ceux de Trunks. Elle était décidée à ne pas se rendre chez les Son.

Sachant que Chichi lui en voulait toujours, sachant que Gogeta serait là, sachant que Videl ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé et était bien décidée à le découvrir, il était impensable qu'elle mette un orteil dans ce piège explosif. Elle avait suffisamment joué à _Secrets et Mensonges_ et elle savait qu'il restait des cartes dans la pioche.

De plus, son humeur n'était pas vraiment festive. Les réunions de famille sans Végéta lui serraient le cœur plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Non qu'il n'y ait jamais vraiment pris part en temps normal, mais il _était là_ quand même. Même ses parents avaient décidé de partir passer les fêtes au soleil. Elle était résolue à rester seule avec son fils.

Elle avait donc résisté à tous les assauts de ceux qui voulaient la voir présente à la fête des Son, mais elle ne put refuser l'invitation directe de Chichi. Et Chichi l'appela.

Bulma ne sut jamais comment Gohan l'avait convaincue de le faire, mais elle _sut _qu'il l'avait fait. Goten aussi avait sûrement joué un rôle car les enfants étaient si navrés d'être séparés.

Bulma ne trouva aucune excuse pour décliner l'offre de Chichi. De toute façon, il n'existait aucune excuse acceptable. Bulma avait misérablement fauté et Chichi avait la grandeur d'âme de l'inviter. Si elle avait refusé, elle aurait scellé définitivement la tombe de leur amitié. Chichi était si châtouilleuse sur les questions d'hospitalité.

Le soir convenu, une boule dans le ventre, Bulma se contempla dans son miroir. Elle se fit la réflexion que, sans même le préméditer, elle s'était habillée en noir. Instinctivement aussi, elle avait sorti une tenue sobre. Pas le moindre décolleté. Pantalon.

_Une vraie pénitente_, sourit-elle intérieurement. Elle enfila son manteau et appela Trunks qui se débattait avec les boutons de sa veste. Elle ajusta le manteau et l'écharpe de l'enfant, saisit ses clés et se mit en route.

Le temps était exécrable pour voler. Le vent soufflait en bourrasque et les nuages masquaient le moindre rayon de lune de sorte que la nuit était totalement opaque. Bulma manoeuvrait avec nervosité tandis que Trunks regardait un film à l'arrière, en lâchant de temps à autres des éclats de rire.

_Définitivement, il va falloir dormir là-bas_, constata Bulma avec dépit. Elle ne pourrait pas faire le vol retour dans la nuit avec cette météo. Elle mordillait l'ongle de son pouce en réfléchissant à ce qui l'attendait.

Chichi l'avait invitée avec fraicheur. Elle n'était pas tout à fait réconciliée. _Le serait-elle jamais ? _Ses fils étaient toute sa vie. _Toute sa putain de vie en entier._

Et juste après venait son mari. Son mari, dont elle avait déploré l'absence ou le manque d'implication durant quasiment toute son existence. Mais son **M**ari. Celui qu'elle avait elle-même choisi, qu'elle était venu chercher.

Voilà les sujets sacrés de Chichi. Des biens non négociables. Et tous les squelettes n'étaient pas sortis du placard s'agissant de Bulma.

Le sacrilège de la beuverie avec Gohan n'était pas digéré mais si Chichi apprenait pour Gogeta, comment le prendrait-elle ? _Pas bien. Pas bien du tout_. _Affreusement mal, en fait._ A cette pensée, Bulma croqua carrément son ongle et fit une légère embardée avec l'aeronef. Trunks protesta à cause des ballotements de l'appareil.

« Excuse-moi, mon chéri » lâcha pensivement Bulma sans écouter ses râleries.

Et elle avait toutes les raisons de craindre que ce squelette ne sorte du placard. Il lui paraissait évident maintenant que Gohan savait, ou avait deviné, ou croyait savoir, peu importait. Elle était étonnée qu'il ne lui en ait plus parlé. _Il n'a plus vraiment le droit de te parler en même temps, ce qui est bien commode_.

_Gohan ne lâchera pas la bombe à sa mère. Il est trop protecteur. _

Et Videl ? Videl ne savait pas grand-chose des évènements de ces derniers mois. Mais elle _soupçonnait_ des choses, ce qui, la concernant, était pire. Son intuition était redoutable et Bulma se demandait encore pourquoi Gohan l'avait tenue dans l'ignorance de ce qui s'était passé.

Mais le plus fatal de tous restait Gogeta. Imprévisible. Le subtil mélange de Végéta et Gokû était incapable de mensonges. Pour le premier, c'était à cause de son orgueil. Ne ment que celui qui a quelque chose à redouter. Pour le second, c'était à cause de sa candeur. Ne ment que celui qui a quelque chose à se reprocher.

_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis allée me fourrer dans ce merdier ?_

Bulma crispa ses mains sur la manette de contrôle. Elle avait l'impression d'aller passer un examen capital dont dépendrait le reste de sa vie.

Quand elle eut posé son appareil devant la maison des Son, elle respira un instant, les yeux fermés. _Je veux pas y aller ! _hurlait son esprit.

« Ouvre la porte, maman ! Y a Goten dehors ! » cria Trunks qui s'agitait comme un dingue.

Bulma le regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage. A peine, la porte eut-elle fini son mouvement d'ouverture qu'une boule de neige atterrit à quelques centimètres de Trunks qui se précipita dehors en hurlant.

Bulma détacha sa ceinture et mit un temps à se résoudre à se lever. Le froid et les cris d'enfant lui parvenaient de l'extérieur. Au bout d'un moment, Gohan passa sa tête par la porte restée ouverte.

- Bulma ? Ca va ?

Elle lui sourit par réflexe, se leva finalement, et enfila son manteau.

- Ca va. Et toi, le fraichement diplômé ?

- Bulma ! interpela la voix de Gogeta dès qu'elle eut posé un pied à l'extérieur.

Il arrivait en portant un tas de bûches.

- Salut ! répondit Bulma en fourrant timidement ses mains dans sa poche.

_Dieu, j'ai envie de rentrer !_

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu ne voulais pas venir ? C'est pas à cause de moi ? demanda t-il à mi-voix.

- A ton avis ? grommela Bulma en continuant de sourire pour donner le change aux enfants qui jouaient joyeusement à quelques pas d'eux.

- Moi, j'avais envie de te voir. Tu m'as manqué tu sais, lui répondit-il avec un air sincère et naïf.

- Oublie-moi, lâcha froidement Bulma en le plantant pour entrer dans la maison.

Chichi la reçut avec _cordialité_. Pas la joie spontanée qu'elle avait coutume de manifester mais ce qui s'en approchait le plus, avec de la bonne volonté. Bulma avait redouté un accueil plus réservé.

On attendait Krilin et sa famille mais la météo laissait craindre qu'ils n'arrivent jamais. De fait, les seuls convives finalement présents étaient les Son, Gogeta, Bulma, Trunks et Videl.

_Chouette plan._ Pensait Bulma.

Malgré tout, le début de la soirée se passa très chaleureusement et elle se décontracta progressivement. Elle surveillait tout spécialement Gogeta, mais il semblait être très « _Goku » _ce soir et donc de bonne compagnie. Elle le trouva même très attentionné avec Chichi. _Trop ?_ Il était patient avec les petits, souriant.

Une fois le repas fini, Chichi amena le dessert. Un gâteau spécial pour les examens de Gohan.

Bulma avait marché sur des œufs toute la soirée, le moindre détail avait été calculé pour faire la paix, sa tenue, l'heure d'arrivée, les fleurs pour Chichi, les sujets de conversation, ses efforts pour rester courtoise avec Gogeta. Elle avait tout mentalement étudié avant et pendant la soirée pour éviter les dérapages incontrôlés qui semblaient la spécialité de sa vie en ce moment.

Un seul détail grossier, réellement stupide avait échappé à sa vigilance. En y repensant plus tard, elle se serait baffée.

- J'ai ramené une caisse de Champagne pour fêter les examens de Gohan, annonça Bulma.

Sa voix mourut quand elle croisa le regard de Chichi.

- Super ! Elle est dans ton avion ? s'exclama Gohan qui n'avait pas repéré l'œil réprobateur de sa mère.

Chichi posa la main sur le bras de son fils.

- Gohan ne boit pas. Moi non plus, décréta Chichi avec un air de défi.

Bulma se sentait rapetisser sur sa chaise. Un malaise l'envahit.

- On est pas obligé, murmura Bulma.

- Moi, j'en prends, annonça calmement Gogeta.

Chichi le regarda avec stupeur.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Videl qui observait la scène avec un intérêt malicieux.

- Maman ! C'est une coupe ! Pour fêter ! insista Gohan.

Chichi ouvrit la bouche pour protester tandis que Videl et Gogeta, qui avaient échangé un regard entendu, sortaient déjà pour récupérer le Trésor de Bulma.

- T'es fière de toi ? demanda durement Chichi à Bulma.

- Chichi… commença Bulma.

Elle était partagée entre l'embarras de sa gaffe et l'agacement. Une coupe de champagne pour fêter la fin de l'année et les examens de son fils ne paraissaient pas un pêché capital.

- Ouah ! C'est du bon Gohan ! s'exclama Videl en rentrant, brandissant deux bouteilles à bout de bras.

Oui, c'était du bon très cher. Quand elle l'avait commandé, Bulma n'avait pas pensé un instant aux conséquences. Elle avait juste trouvé que c'était un bon moyen d'honorer la fête et la réussite.

Maintenant elle se passait la main sur les yeux parce que Videl venait d'admettre publiquement que Gohan et elle distinguaient _très bien_ une bonne bouteille d'une mauvaise à la simple lecture de l'étiquette. _Ambiance_

- Chichi, intervint Gogeta, tu pourrais peut être passer pour ce soir. Goûte-le au moins.

- NON ! Je ne goûte pas _son_ champagne ! Même si je ne doute pas qu'une ivrogne comme elle sache vraiment le choisir, répliqua Chichi avec humeur.

- Hey ! Ca va Chichi ! bondit Bulma, tu vas un peu loin, là !

La barrière était brisée, Bulma sentit que l'agacement l'avait emporté sur l'embarras et menaçait de se transformer en franche colère.

- Gohan ! Tu bois une goutte ! Et je te préviens…menaça Chichi en se levant d'un bond.

- Maman ! Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? protesta son fils.

- Je ne comprends pas. Une coupe ne va pas le tuer, insista encore Videl qui s'apprêtait à faire sauter le bouchon.

- J'exagère ? demanda Chichi subitement très calme. Gohan, mon fils, veux-tu expliquer à Videl ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as bu de l'alcool ?

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Videl suspendit son geste et leva un œil interrogateur sur son ami. Gogeta s'était assis les bras croisés et attendait avec curiosité de voir ce que Gohan allait répondre.

Bulma de son côté ne savait que remercier le Ciel que les enfants soient montés chahuter dans la chambre de Goten. _Vraiment qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

- Euh… La dernière fois que j'ai bu…euh… j'ai vomi partout et je me suis endormi, ânonna Gohan

L'œil de Chichi s'arrondit elle ne connaissait pas ces détails dont elle se serait d'ailleurs passée.

- Et ? demanda Videl qui connaissait visiblement ce scénario et soupçonnait que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

- C'est déjà pas mal, commenta Chichi en toussotant, mais il manque quelque chose en effet.

Bulma explosa; il fallait vraiment que l'humiliation aille jusqu'au bout.

- Il s'est endormi dans mon canapé-lit où je m'étais moi-même déjà effondrée parce qu'on s'était BOURRE LA GUEULE, c'est comme ça que vous voulez qu'on le dise ? Et quand ce taré est arrivé, il a évidemment tiré tout un tas de conclusions graveleuses et il a CASSE LA GUEULE de Gohan et il a raconté toute ses conneries à Chichi qui m'en veut à vie maintenant, VOILA ! Voilà ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que Gohan a bu ! s'exclama Bulma en désignant Gogeta comme le taré de l'histoire.

Chichi eut un mouvement de recul devant la trivialité de la tirade. Elle se rassit d'un coup. Gohan observait la réaction de Videl.

Elle cilla un instant.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? demanda t-elle avec méfiance à Gohan.

Le jeune homme avait l'air embarrassé.

- Tu sais…Bon, c'était une grosse embrouille et Bulma se sentait un peu mal. C'était pas si important.

- Le problème, c'est que maintenant, forcément, je me pose quelques questions, répliqua Videl

- Bienvenue au club, lâcha Gogeta qui avait saisi une bouteille et s'affairait sur le bouchon, ayant compris que Videl ne ferait jamais sauter le sien.

La jeune fille était visiblement contrariée.

- Je crois que je préfère rentrer chez moi, conclut-elle après un temps de réflexion.

- Moi aussi, gémit Bulma, sans que personne n'y prête attention.

- Par ce temps ? s'écria Gohan, c'est de la folie !

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, maugréa Videl qui enfilait son manteau.

- Laisse-moi te raccompagner, au moins, plaida Gohan.

- Non.

Elle avait déjà ouvert la porte et se dirigeait vers son avion. Il la suivit dans le blizzard et la porte se referma sur eux. Le bouchon de champagne sauta à ce moment précis.

- Elle est folle, marmonna Bulma. Pourquoi t'as fait ça Chichi ?

Chichi était assise silencieusement, l'air dépité, en face d'elle.

Gogeta servit des verres à chacune d'elle tandis que Bulma, épuisée par la scène, s'allumait une cigarette, sans aucune vergogne dans la maison de Chichi.

- Moi ? C'est moi la responsable de tout ce gâchis alors, c'est ça ? répondit Chichi dont la colère se ranimait un peu.

- T'avais pas besoin de faire un plat sur cette histoire de champagne. Tu crois vraiment que ton garçon va devenir alcoolique parce qu'il a abusé une nuit et qu'il fête ses examens avec une coupe de champagne ? questionna Bulma en retour.

- T'avais pas besoin de le faire boire et de ramener ce foutu champagne, comme pour me narguer !

- Oh ! Je ne l'ai pas _fait boire_, il boit très bien tout seul si tu veux tout savoir !

- Tu sous-entends que j'ai mal élevé mon fils ?

- Je sous-entends que ton fils est quasiment un adulte et qu'il serait temps que tu t'en aperçoives, ma pauvre chérie !

Les deux femmes se défiaient du regard sous l'œil maintenant ennuyé de Gogeta. La fête ne battait plus vraiment son plein. Bulma vida sa coupe d'un coup et écrasa sa cigarette.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, pour ma part, je vais aller me coucher et demain, je repartirai _très très _tôt. lâcha Bulma.

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle entendit Chichi demander à Gogeta.

- Bulma a dit que c'est toi qui avais blessé Gohan ce jour là ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui as fait ça.

Bulma sursauta il n'était peut-être pas temps de disparaître du paysage.

- Il a fait ça parce qu'il a cru des choses. Que crois-tu qu'il ferait s'il te trouvait dans un lit avec un autre homme ? expliqua Bulma du bout de la salle.

Chichi se retourna lentement vers elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Ca ne risque pas de m'arriver, _à moi_. Mais…C'est à toi que je le demande, Gogeta, insista Chichi en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

Bulma retenait son souffle. Elle s'était rapprochée de la table à nouveau. Elle s'était clairement rendue compte qu'à cette heure, l'esprit léger de Gokû avait quitté Gogeta, remplacée par l'humeur maussade de Végéta. Elle lui lançait des regards suppliants dans le dos de Chichi. Il sirotait son champagne en la fixant en retour. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il s'amusait de la situation et cela lui glaçait le sang. Chichi attendait avec détermination qu'il réponde.

- Personne ne touche à Bulma…commença t-il.

- Tu vois, l'interrompit aussitôt Bulma en s'adressant à Chichi. Tu sais comme les mecs peuvent être possessifs, bon, ça laisse des traces, hein ?

Bulma s'était rassise à côté de Chichi et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui saisir la main en lui disant cela. Son amie écouta son discours, incrédule et contrariée.

- Non, je ne sais pas « _comme les mecs peuvent être possessifs_ », Bulma, j'aimerais qu'il m'explique lui-même, répondit-elle avec froideur.

- Non, tu n'aimerais pas, murmura Bulma en baissant les yeux.

Chichi se raidit. Elle retira sa main de celle de Bulma comme si elle s'était brûlée. Son visage s'empourpra en une minute.

Son regard douloureusement perdu et choqué passa de l'un à l'autre. Bulma ne pouvait se résoudre à lever les yeux. Les mots ne lui venaient plus pour dissiper la conviction qui était en train de se forger irrémédiablement dans l'esprit de son amie.

- Chichi… commença doucement Gogeta.

Chichi leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Elle ferma les yeux et plaça une main sur son cou pour aider sa voix à sortir clairement de sa bouche.

- Je ne veux plus vous voir ici ni autour de ma famille désormais. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, plus rien savoir, souffla t-elle. Je vais me coucher. Demain matin, vous êtes partis. Tous les deux.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt.

- Mon Dieu, Gohan et Videl sont vraiment partis dans cette tempête ? s'inquiéta t-elle subitement.

- Ils sont rentrés par la fenêtre à l'étage, il y a un moment, Chichi, expliqua Gogeta.

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- Vous voulez tous vraiment ma mort, murmura t- elle.

Quand elle eut quitté la pièce, Bulma se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

Gogeta s'était levé, hésitant un instant à essayer de rattraper Chichi.

- Ca ne sert à rien, renifla Bulma, le stoppant net dans son élan.

Elle essuya son visage.

- C'est trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait, ajouta t-elle.

Il posa une main sur sa nuque.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda t-il.

Elle saisit sa main et se leva et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste, une situation de dingue. C'est à moi que j'en veux. Tout est parti en vrille sans que je comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment.

Il l'enlaça par la taille et la serra contre lui. Elle avait très envie de lui rendre son étreinte mais c'était le pire endroit et le pire moment. Elle se dégagea doucement.

- Je vais dormir, dit Bulma, c'est assez pour ce soir.

Il la laissa s'éloigner de lui alors qu'elle n'osait même plus le regarder.


	14. Nos actes manqués

_**Merci à ceux qui sont fidèlement et patiemment arrivés jusqu'ici. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de faire une histoire aussi longue mais ça tombe comme ça. Si mes calculs sont bons, la fin devrait arriver dan chapitres. Le minimum que je puisse faire pour les courageux qui me suivent, c'est de finir cette histoire donc je suis obligée d'écrire tous les jours, sous peine de perdre le fil et d'arrêter. Pour dire que je paye aussi le prix de mes errements...**_

_**Et merci à "Pauline" pour ses commentaires assidus. Promis, il y aura une fin.**_

_** Hold on, please ! I'm doing my best.**_

**Chapitre 14: Nos actes manqués.**

Cette soirée avait anéanti Bulma si c'était encore possible. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Etendue sur un matelas dans la chambre de Goten, elle avait laissé les larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses pommettes en fixant la pendule qui n'avançait pas. Elle entendit les premiers temps les sanglots étouffés, à peine audibles, de Chichi, puis le silence de la maison endormie.

Elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle attendait l'heure de rentrer. Lorsque l'horloge indiqua 4 heures 30, ses nerfs donnèrent le signal. Elle se leva, enveloppa Trunks dans sa couverture et l'emporta hors de la chambre. Il serait déçu d'être parti comme ça, sans faire ses adieux à son inséparable ami et aux autres. Mais il était hors de question que Bulma croise Chichi au petit matin.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec peine, son petit fardeau sur l'épaule. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre plus d'une fois mais parvint à rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée sans encombre. Comme elle ne voyait pas vraiment devant elle, elle se laissa surprendre quand Gogeta lui prit l'enfant des bras.

- Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! chuchota t-elle furieusement.

Il se chargea de Trunks sans répondre. Ils avaient pris soin de ne pas allumer la lumière. La maison était uniquement éclairée par la lueur de la lune qui se reflétait sur la neige immaculée qui s'entassait à l'extérieur.

Libérée du poids de son fils, Bulma mit ses chaussures et son manteau hâtivement en observant le ciel par la fenêtre. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il était tout à fait pur. Elle pourrait voler sans encombre. Elle enfonça un bonnet sur la tête de Trunks et le recouvrit de son manteau. L'enfant balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles et entrouvrit les yeux. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Gogeta et se rendormit, lové contre son épaule.

_Comme si c'est son père_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Bulma. Elle sortit, suivie par Gogeta. Ils installèrent le gamin à l'arrière de l'appareil et Bulma l'attacha précautionneusement. Elle était prête à partir.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Gogeta s'était calé sur le siège passager et attendait patiemment le départ.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de le ramener avec elle. Elle haussa les épaules avec lassitude. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Depuis quelques temps, le monde qui l'entourait semblait avoir décidé de marcher sans elle. Maintenant, elle se sentait juste extrêmement fatiguée et pressée de rentrer chez elle.

Elle mit le moteur en route et décolla sans un mot.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Après cette "fête", il ne restait plus qu'une chose que Bulma pouvait espérer. Le dragon résoudrait le problème de la fusion et chaque famille retrouverait sa place. Chichi mettrait du temps à se remettre mais certainement les amitiés des uns et des autres pourraient cimenter les fissures. _Ou pas._

Au minimum, Bulma ne serait plus seule à gérer _tous _les problèmes. Après tout, Végéta et Son Gokû auraient peut-être aussi des explications à apporter.

Dans l'immédiat cependant, Bulma avait un peu perdu le goût des choses.

Elle dormit quasiment deux jours et bénit finalement Gogeta d'être rentré avec elle parce qu'il s'occupa de Trunks avec une attention que son père seul n'aurait pas eue. Elle se fit la réflexion que sa présence n'était pas « _que »_ une source de problème. Pour les enfants qui ne s'embarrassaient pas de scrupules philosophiques, il était une source de bonheur non dissimulé.

Les enfants savaient toujours trouvé des avantages aux inconvénients. Elle les enviait pour ça.

Videl avait appelé le deuxième jour pour dire que, si Bulma était toujours d'accord, elle viendrait récupérer Trunks le lendemain pour poursuivre la quête des boules de cristal. Biens sûr, Bulma était d'accord. Trunks avait été tellement déçu de découvrir le quasi kidnapping de sa mère la nuit de la fête. Il avait fermement espéré rester chez les Son plusieurs jours.

Bulma écouta le message sur le répondeur et ne put s'empêcher de relever que ce n'était pas Gohan qui l'avait appelée. Ca ne l'avait pas étonnée mais cela la rendit triste, si c'était encore possible.

Cependant, le message de Videl lui rappela la séparation prochaine d'avec Trunks, qui pourrait durer plusieurs semaines. Elle décida de passer le dernier jour avant son départ avec lui. Cela supposait qu'elle arrête de se lamenter sur son sort.

- Trunks ! Videl a appelé. Elle vient te chercher demain pour chercher les deux dernières boules ! annonça t-elle à son fils qui suivait avec passion un dessin animé dans le salon.

- Super !

- Pour profiter du dernier jour, j'ai décidé de t'emmener manger dans ton restaurant préféré.

Le gamin bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux pétillants.

- C'est vrai ?

Bulma eut un sourire énigmatique et hocha la tête.

- Trunks réfléchit un instant.

- Et Gogeta ? Il vient avec nous?

Bulma hésita, prise de court par la question qu'elle n'attendait pas si prompte.

- Hmmm… Non. C'est une petite virée mère-fils.

L'enthousiasme fit place à la déception sur le visage de l'enfant. Le cœur de Bulma se serra un peu. Comment expliquer à son fils que cet homme-là n'était pas _tout à fait_ son père ?

- Trunks, c'est juste un moment à nous _en amoureux._ Tu comprends. On aura d'autres occasion de faire des choses tous ensemble. (_menteuse_).

- S'il te plaît, Maman ? implora Trunks avec _le _regard.

- Tu crois vraiment que Gogeta voudra venir dans un _fast-food _? Où est-il d'ailleurs ? objecta Bulma

- J'étais dans ma douche, répondit une voix derrière elle.

Bulma eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Un truc typique de Végéta, qu'elle ne supportait déjà pas chez lui. _Depuis quand est-il là ?_

- Trunks, va avec ta mère. On se verra plus tard, enchaina t-il.

Trunks eut l'air contrarié. Il aurait dû se douter que ce genre de sorties n'intéresserait pas son idole du moment. Mais il ne baissait pas les bras si vite.

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! On va prendre un truc à emporter et on reviendra le manger ici et on regardera un film tous les trois. Un film de guerre comme Papa les aime !

_Super plan._ Bulma détestait déjà cette idée. Mais elle avait conscience de ne pas avoir consacré assez de temps à son fils depuis la disparition de son père. La mine réjouie du gamin la découragea de décliner son offre.

- Ca me va, dit-elle simplement en croisant les bras et en jetant un coup d'œil oblique à Gogeta.

- Ca me va aussi alors, répéta t-il en écho.

Trunks poussa un cri de victoire en courant chercher son manteau.

- Bulma ! appela Gogeta

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Pas d'excès, hein ? lâcha t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur et suivit son fils sans un mot.

Deux heures plus tard, elle se retrouvait calée avec ennui dans le canapé, face à l'écran de télévision sur lequel des colosses plein de testostérone, crasseux et balafrés échangeaient des répliques sommaires et brutales. A côté d'elle Trunks avait enroulé son bras autour du sien, déjà hypnotisé par le spectacle. De l'autre côté, il s'était collé à Gogeta qui semblait suivre attentivement le scénario.

Malgré le bruit des bombes et de rafales de mitraillettes que l'installation high-tech rendait avec un réalisme inquiétant, Bulma ne tarda pas à s'endormir carrément.

Elle fit un rêve agréable dont elle fut incapable de se souvenir au réveil, comme souvent. Elle ne s'en souvint pas mais le baiser qui la réveilla le clôtura harmonieusement. Il ne la surprit pas et son esprit se débattit un instant pour trier la réalité de l'imaginaire.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. La télé était éteinte et le salon baignait dans la pénombre. Trunks n'était plus là. Gogeta était penchée sur elle et l'embrassait. Elle lui rendit son baiser instinctivement sans laisser une seule chance à son cerveau de se mettre en route correctement. Il tenait son visage entre ses mains et l'allongea lentement sur le canapé, rompant le contact de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues un instant.

- Où est Trunks ? murmura t-elle, profitant de ce répit.

- Il dort. Il dort dans sa chambre souffla t-il avant de reprendre son baiser.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha d'elle. Il passa ses mains sous son pull. Elle eut un peu la chair de poule quand il le releva pour découvrir son vente. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- C'est pas bien, dit-elle tout bas.

Il se redressa et la regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu es bien consentante pour quelqu'un qui trouve que c'est pas bien, répondit-il.

A cet instant, sa ressemblance avec Végéta la frappa à nouveau dans le clair-obscur de la pièce. L'illusion était totale, puissante, irrésistible. Elle lui sourit comme si il était revenu et caressa sa joue doucement.

Il la serra subitement en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, inhalant son odeur comme une drogue.

- Putain, tu m'as manqué, lâcha t-il.

Elle posa ses mains sur son dos avec précaution. « Tu me sers trop fort » protesta t-elle faiblement.

Au moment où il desserrait son emprise pour l'embrasser à nouveau, un gémissement se fit entendre à l'étage.

- Manman !

Bulma sursauta aussitôt. Elle eut du mal à se dégager de l'étreinte et du poids de Gogeta.

- Man-Man !

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers les escaliers qu'elle monta quatre à quatre. Dans sa chambre, Trunks était debout au pied de son lit, le regard horrifié, les joues barbouillées de larmes.

- Cauchemar ? demanda Bulma avec douceur.

Il ne répondit pas et laissa sa mère l'enlacer. Il tremblait encore de peur et reniflait. Elle le souleva et le prit dans ses bras en le berçant imperceptiblement. Il s'accrocha à elle pour mieux se rassurer.

Elle le sentit s'apaiser progressivement.

- Manman ? marmonna t-il

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Quand il revient Papa ?

- Bientôt mon ange, bientôt, répondit-elle à mi-voix en resserrant son étreinte.

- Peux dormir dans ton lit, bredouilla encore Trunks, la voix empâtée par le sommeil qui commençait à s'emparer à nouveau de lui.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son crâne et sortit de la pièce. Gogeta se tenait dans le couloir, adossé au mur. Ils échangèrent un regard mais elle ne s'arrêta pas en passant devant lui.

Elle entra directement dans sa chambre et le referma du bout du pied, ses bras étant encombrés. La porte se claqua pour ne plus s'ouvrir.

Le lendemain, Videl se présenta à la Capsule pour récupérer Trunks. Bulma avait confirmé, _via_ son répondeur, qu'il participerait bien à la fin de la quête.

Elle était un peu mal à l'aise parce qu'elle ignorait ce que Videl savait de ses révélations à Chichi. Elle avait toujours l'impression que tout le monde savait tout. _Nue au milieu de la foule._

Elle trouva donc l'œil de la jeune fille particulièrement inquisiteur.

- Bonjour, Bulma. Trunks est prêt ? demanda t-elle en arrivant.

- Presque, entre une minute. Il arrive. TRUNKS ! VIDEL EST LA !

Elle entendit une réponse monosyllabique de l'étage, puis le silence.

- Vous êtes partis drôlement tôt l'autre fois, mentionna Videl frontalement.

- Oui, Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais envie de rentrer. J'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi ? En revanche, toi, je t'ai pas vue rentrer, contre-attaqua nerveusement Bulma.

Videl rougit un peu. _Me cherche pas petite. Trunks, qu'est-ce que tu glandes ?_

- Tout le monde va bien chez les Son ? demanda Bulma, presque par réflexe, pour changer de sujet de conversation. Elle regretta sa question presque aussitôt.

- Chichi est bizarre mais je suppose que votre dispute l'a un peu ébranlée. Je pense que c'est pas si grave; des fois, je me dis qu'elle ne connait pas très bien son fils.

- Pourquoi ? Ton père soupçonne que tu rentres par la fenêtre dans la chambre de Gohan ? répliqua malicieusement Bulma.

Videl se raidit un peu. _Calme-toi, Bulma, elle ne t'a rien fait._

- Excuse-moi, Videl, je suis un peu chatouilleuse en ce moment. J'espère que Chichi se remettra, reprit-elle en avisant Trunks qui descendait _enfin_ les escaliers.

Elle serra le gamin dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne partent, violant la règle sacrée. _Pas en public._


	15. Seeking the way

**Chapitre 15 Seeking the way.**

Bulma restait surprise d'avoir failli replonger si facilement. Ce qu'il s'était passé l'avant-veille aurait à coup sûr fini autrement si Trunks ne s'était pas réveillé.

Et maintenant qu'il était parti, Bulma avait pleinement conscience que la situation devenait des plus périlleuses. Elle connaissait un peu les hommes, elle connaissait beaucoup Végéta. Elle avait remarqué ses regards, (_Putain, tu m'as manqué_). Elle savait qu'elle avait à peu près la position de la proie dans la cage du lion.

Le plus surprenant était qu'elle s'était _vraiment_ sentie mal par rapport à Chichi. Et elle angoissait _réellement _ de savoir ce qui se passerait quand et si Végéta revenait. Malgré tout…

Elle devait bien admettre que parfois, Végéta ou Gogeta, ça ne faisait aucune différence dans son esprit. Et à y bien réfléchir, elle n'était pas la seule à réagir comme ça. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, ne le regardaient-ils pas instinctivement comme leur père de temps à autre? Et Chichi n'avait-elle pas admis qu'il s'immisce dans l'éducation de son garçon ?

Mais dans le cas de Bulma, ce n'était pas _moral_. C'était _inapproprié_.

_Je dois bien admettre que je me fous de la morale. _

Celui dont Bulma se préoccupait au plus haut point en revanche, c'était Végéta. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre _encore_ s'il devait revenir un jour. Est-ce qu'il saurait ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait d'avoir cédé ? Il fallait qu'elle sache, faute de se consumer de culpabilité pour le mois et demi qui restait à tenir.

Elle fourra quelques affaires dans un sac et quitta la Capsule.

Lorsqu'elle décolla, elle pensa qu'elle n'avait même pas prévenu Gogeta de son voyage. _Est-ce qu'il prévient, lui ?_ répliqua son esprit tandis qu'elle mettait les gaz.

Le vol jusqu'à l'île de la Tortue dura toute la journée. Elle fut soulagée de se poser enfin sur la plage en début de soirée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son appareil, la chaleur l'accabla immédiatement. Elle n'y prit pas vraiment garde, toute à sa joie de retrouver ses amis de longue date.

Krilin et Kamé Sennin lui firent un accueil chaleureux et enthousiaste. Même C-18 semblait se réjouir, à sa manière, de sa visite. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur en évoquant des souvenirs parfois peu glorieux mais immanquablement drôles. Bulma se fit la réflexion qu'elle était passée du froid hivernal à la chaleur estivale dans tous les sens du terme.

Surtout, il n'y eut pas de questions. Donc pas de mensonges. Elle apprécia chaque minute de cette soirée.

Avant de se coucher, elle décida d'aller se promener le long de la plage pour s'aérer et surtout pour réunir ses idées.

Alors qu'elle laissait les vagues lui caresser les chevilles en admirant le ciel dégagé, elle fut à peine étonnée de remarquer Krilin qui venait à sa rencontre.

- Tu prends l'air ? demanda t-il, un peu gêné.

Bulma hocha la tête. _La discussion sérieuse va commencer._

- Je peux t'accompagner ? ajouta t-il, un peu hésitant.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

- Tout le monde va bien à ma connaissance. Tu sais que les enfants sont partis chercher les boules de cristal ?

- Gogeta m'a dit ça.

L'expression de Bulma s'assombrit un peu. Elle avait oublié qu'il était passé les voir.

- Dis-moi, Bulma, reprit Krilin, je trouve que tu as mauvaise mine. Vous avez des problèmes avec lui ?

_Des problèmes ? Quelle blague ! De vraies emmerdes…_

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu l'as vu, il est très… _bienveillant_, répondit Bulma avec prudence.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, reconnut Krilin, maintenant embarrassé de la question qu'il venait de poser, c'est juste… Comment dire…

- Bizarre ? tenta Bulma.

- Exactement ! Tu sais Son Gokû est mon meilleur ami et, on est vraiment lié, alors qu'avec Végéta, je ne te cache pas… Enfin…

- Je sais, coupa Bulma.

Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que Végéta maîtrisait l'art de se faire détester en toutes circonstances et que sa personnalité égocentrique à l'extrême avait mis Krilin en difficulté plus d'une fois.

Elle savait aussi parfaitement que Krilin n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt et l'amitié que Gokû lui portait.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était une des seules, peut-être même la seule, à apprécier les deux aspects de la personnalité de Gogeta.

- Enfin, bref, reprit Krilin, Gogeta n'est pas resté longtemps sur l'Ile de la Tortue mais c'était très « bizarre » comme tu dis. Je me demandais comment tu t'en sortais…

_Très mal._

- Ca va, répondit évasivement Bulma. Il n'est pas toujours à la Capsule, des fois il disparaît. Et puis j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps donc je ne le croise pas tout le temps.

Krilin hocha la tête, comme si il comprenait ce dont Bulma lui parlait. La présence de Gogeta n'était pas tenable sur la durée.

Bulma alluma une cigarette parce qu'elle devait maintenant mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Krilin, j'ai un service à te demander, attaqua t-elle.

Il la regarda sans surprise. Il savait que ce moment arriverait.

- Je dois trouver Piccolo, poursuivit-elle.

Les yeux de Krilin s'arrondirent.

- Piccolo ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Krilin, tu es mon ami ? S'il te plaît, ne me pose pas de questions. Je dois parler à Piccolo. Aide-moi à le trouver.

Krilin plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

- Quand même, tu ne veux rien me dire ? insista t-il.

Bulma réfléchit un instant. Elle s'était douté que Krilin voudrait quand même savoir. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui explique les raisons pour lesquelles elle voulait voir le Namek.

- Disons que j'ai un problème et qu'il sait peut-être des choses qui me permettront de trouver une solution, lâcha t-elle prudemment.

- Un problème à quel sujet ? demanda encore Krilin. A cause de Gogeta ?

- Non !

Bulma avait protesté trop vite, avec trop d'empressement. Elle se reprit.

- Un problème… _scientifique._

Elle fut ravie de sa formulation. Après tout, elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait un problème « scientifique »

Krilin ne la croyait pas vraiment mais il décida de cesser de la tourmenter.

- Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, concéda t-il. Mais si il est trop loin, je ne pourrai pas te donner sa position avec précision.

- Ca ira.

Comme ils se dirigeaient lentement vers la maison, Bulma bénit son amitié avec Krilin. Il était toujours tellement de bonne volonté.

La chance n'était cependant pas vraiment de son côté. Piccolo se trouvait dans un désert très éloigné de l'Ile de la Tortue, et surtout très vaste.

Krilin tenta de la dissuader de s'y rendre. Il lui proposa d'attendre que le Namek se rapproche ou se rende dans un endroit plus accessible. Mais Bulma était pressée. Ces foutus Nameks bougeaient à peu près aussi vite qu'une tortue en pierre et il pouvait aussi bien méditer là-bas pour les dix prochaines années.

Elle mit deux jours à rejoindre l'entrée du désert en question. C'était une sorte de steppe rocheuse Il y faisait chaud le jour, froid la nuit, et un vent perfide le balayait en permanence. _Un endroit rêvé pour les vacances. Un endroit pour Piccolo._

Bulma savait qu'elle devait rester vigilante. Elle révisa son avion, s'assura d'avoir de l'eau, du carburant, des vivres et un kit de premiers secours consistant, avant de s'aventurer plus avant.

Néanmoins, les premiers jours de recherche furent totalement infructueux. Les paysages défilaient et se ressemblaient. Les vivres et le carburant diminuaient en même temps que son moral. Elle commença à penser que Krilin s'était peut être trompé. Ou peut-être que son GPS était détraqué et qu'elle tournait en rond.

Elle était déprimée et _presque_ désespérée mais elle restait déterminée. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle sentait que si elle retournait maintenant à la Capsule en tête-à-tête avec Gogeta, elle le paierait de sa santé mentale ou pire.

Elle se ravitailla une fois. Deux fois.

Au bout du dixième jour, alors qu'elle redémarrait le moteur de son engin après sa nuit de sommeil, le silence se fit.

Elle était mal réveillée. Elle se secoua et examina attentivement les commandes, tout était en place, l'expédition pouvait repartir. Elle mit les gaz. Mais rien ne se produit.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains un instant pour clarifier son esprit puis entreprit de localiser la panne.

Elle dut sortir de l'appareil pour en faire le tour. La chaleur était infernale. Elle déboutonna le haut de sa combinaison de mécanicien pour respirer et l'enroula sur sa taille. En deux minutes, son T-shirt était imprégné de transpiration. Elle s'appliqua néanmoins à vérifier chaque parcelle de l'avion.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle découvrit avec horreur qu'un carter s'était dévissé et que le vent de la nuit s'était engouffré dans le moteur qui était maintenant paralysé par des millions de grains de sables éparpillés à l'intérieur de la carlingue.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux puis sur le dos. _Je ne vais JAMAIS y arriver._

Au-dessus d'elle le ciel limpide semblait totalement indifférent à son désespoir. Quelques oiseaux de proie passaient de temps à autres en croissant.

Elle resta allongée quelques instants, calculant ses chances de pouvoir réparer. _Nulle_.

Elle réfléchit alors à la meilleure solution. Il y avait la transmission. Mais Bulma savait que là où elle était, elle avait peu de chance de mobiliser des secours. Les pays limitrophes de ce stupide désert étaient en guerre les uns avec les autres; de fait, la préoccupation principale de leurs habitants n'était pas de récupérer une écervelée perdue au milieu de nulle part, dont il n'avait par ailleurs aucun moyen de savoir si elle était leur alliée ou leur ennemie.

Il fallait _marcher_. Cette conclusion lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle se releva d'un coup et s'engouffra dans le cockpit. Elle pensa aussitôt qu'elle devait avoir quelque part la capsule d'un engin de secours. Elle retourna vainement tout l'habitacle et se maudit pour sa légèreté. Comment n'avait-elle pas pensé à un véhicule de secours ?

En dernier recours, elle tenta vaguement de joindre un être humain par radio mais le seul qu'elle parvint à contacter parlait une langue étrangère sur un ton militaire et hostile. _Aucun espoir de ce côté-là._

Cette tentative la poussa à se mettre en route, quand elle réalisa qu'un de ces crétins à la radio pouvait aussi bien la prendre pour une espionne à éliminer.

Elle ne marcha pas très loin. _Dieu, quand est-ce que j'ai marché aussi longtemps la dernière fois ? Jamais_. Après trois heures sous le soleil impitoyable, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se placer au zénith, comme tous les jours, elle se laissa choir sur le sol poussiéreux et décida que, cette fois, elle jetait l'éponge.

_Finalement c'était une bonne idée de venir chercher Piccolo. Ca règle tous mes problèmes_, pensa t-elle en fermant les yeux. _Pourvu que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps._

Au moment même où elle formulait cette pensée, une main la saisit au col et la releva.

- C'est pas vrai, une emmerdeuse pareille ! grogna une voix familière.

Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

- Piccolo ! s'exclama t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Il la remit sur pied.

- Ca fait des jours que je te cherche ! reprit Bulma qui aurait _presque_ pu l'embrasser.

- Je sais, marmonna t-il, ça fait des jours que je t'évite.

Bulma ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle se tut. Ce n'était pas le moment de prendre le Namek à rebrousse-poil. Elle serra les poings et prit le partie de s'épousseter furieusement pour passer ses nerfs.

- J'ai besoin de te parler, reprit-elle du ton le plus agréable qu'elle put.

- Je l'aurai parié, c'est ton fort de parler. T'imagine bien que si j'ai décidé de m'installer ici, c'est précisément pour ne pas être dérangé.

Bulma sortit une bouteille d'eau et s'en aspergea. Cela rafraîchit tout à la fois son corps en fusion et sa fureur contenue devant la désinvolture de Piccolo.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps. J'ai bien compris qu'on allait pas prendre le thé. Mais je n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin si j'avais eu le choix, insista t-elle.

Piccolo s'assit en tailleur avec une mine contrariée. Rien que l'entrée en matière lui donnait envie de s'enfuir. Bulma s'assit en face de lui.

Elle se sentait maintenant un peu impressionnée. Elle ne savait comment poser ses questions. Elle connaissait assez peu Piccolo et ne voulait pas que la discussion devienne trop personnelle. Malgré tout, elle avait conscience qu'il était très perspicace et même, la plupart du temps, il savait les choses avant les premiers concernés.

- Je voudrais… J'ai besoin de comprendre la fusion.

Il ne cilla pas, attendant des précisions. La façon qu'il avait de fixer froidement Bulma la mettait réellement mal à l'aise.

- Je veux dire…qu'arrive t-il aux personnalités de ceux qui fusionnent le temps qu'elle dure ? reformula t-elle.

- Rien de spécial, elles cohabitent dans un même corps, repondit-il laconiquement

- Comme un dingue à personnalités multiples, tu veux dire ?

- Je sais pas trop. Je dirai que les deux personnalités se superposent plutôt. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu voir avec Gotrenk.

Bulma se concentra pour emboiter ses idées et poursuivre ses questions.

- Que se serait-il passé si, dans une situation donnée, Trunks et Goten n'avaient pas été d'accord sur les choix à faire. L'un des deux aurait pu l'emporter et faire ce que l'autre ne voulait pas ? demanda t-elle.

Piccolo réfléchit un instant.

- Je ne crois pas. Je pense que la fusion est comme une double-commande, chacune des deux personnalités peut poser son véto à tout moment. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est possible qu'entre deux êtres qui ne sont pas trop différents et qu'elle demande beaucoup d'entraînement.

- Il n'est pas possible que l'une des personnes prenne le pas sur l'autre ? Par intermittence ? insista Bulma.

- Je ne l'ai jamais constaté avec les enfants mais sur la durée peut-être… Dis-moi, Bulma, c'est pas chez toi que vit Gogeta ? T'es surement plus calée que moi sur le sujet ?

Elle soupira.

- Je pensais que tu savais exactement comment ça marchait. C'est toi qui a appris la technique aux enfants.

- Je ne connais pas les détails. Tu as fait le voyage pour rien.

Bulma baissa les yeux avec lassitude. Le Namek ne savait pas grand-chose mais, au moins, il ne posait pas de questions et il ne risquait pas de la juger. Ils restèrent sans parler un moment. Piccolo avait fermé les yeux et paraissait méditer. _Ou dormir, après tout, qui sait?_

- Et…après la fusion, reprit Bulma à mi-voix en continuant à fixer le sol. Après la fusion, les deux personnalités se souviennent de ce qui a été dit et accompli du temps où elles occupaient un seul corps ?

- En principe.

Elle releva la tête et il vit le désarroi dans son regard. Il avait parfaitement saisi le problème de Bulma, qui lui paraissait évident, et ça ne l'intéressait pas. Les humains étaient futiles et compliqués et ce _genre_ de problèmes était pour lui aussi dérisoire que le battement d'aile d'un papillon. Cependant, comme le battement d'aile d'un papillon, il avait bien compris qu'ils pouvaient avoir des conséquences inattendues.

- Après la fusion, chaque personnalité réintègre son corps. Pour chacune d'elle, ce qui s'est passé pendant la fusion devient une tranche de sa vie à l'identique de ce qui a été vécu dans son propre corps, rajouta t-il.

Cette réponse ne paraissait pas dissiper la perplexité de Bulma. Elle restait là, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur le sol et immobile, apparemment indifférente à la chaleur, étouffante maintenant. Piccolo sentait l'ennui le gagner et voulait clore leur entrevue. Il avait plus parler sur les dix dernières minutes que sur les quatre derniers mois.

Il posa la main sur son épaule.

- Tout cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ? conclut-il, je te ramène maintenant.

Il les télétransporta sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Ils se retrouvèrent en une fraction de seconde dans la salle de gravité qui était heureusement désactivée. Gogeta eut un mouvement de recul. Il écarquilla les yeux avec surprise.

- Je l'ai trouvée dans le désert, grogna Piccolo, je te la rends.

Gogeta n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Le Namek était déjà reparti.


	16. Résolutions

**Chapitre 16: Résolutions**

- Dans le désert ? s'écriat-il avec une voix incrédule.

Bulma, encore assise sur le sol dans sa combinaison poussiéreuse, le T-shirt détrempé par la chaleur du désert qu'elle venait de quitter, le dévisageait sans écouter ses paroles. Elle cherchait quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que t'avais à faire dans le désert ? Si tu m'avais demandé, je t'aurais emmenée. Bulma ? Tu m'écoute ? Je te trouve…

Elle se leva d'un bond et il s'interrompit. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé et prit sa tête entre ses mains, le forçant à garder son regard en contact avec le sien.

- Où est-il ? Où est Végéta, là-dedans ? demanda t-elle abruptement.

Il se tut et saisit doucement ses poignets pour la faire lâcher prise.

- Je te l'ai dit, grogna t-il. Il est là, tu le sais déjà. Tu sais tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Je veux des preuves.

- Tu es compliquée. Femme compliquée.

- J'ai _couché_ avec toi. Presque deux fois. Et j'ai presque envie de le refaire. Et en même temps, son absence me tue. Et peut-être qu'il ne reviendra pas. C'est pas _compliqué_ pour moi, ça ? Je veux être sûre, je veux des preuves.

Il fit un pas en arrière, un peu déstabilisé par sa franchise et sa détermination vindicative.

- Comment ? Tu me reprochais de faire tout ce qu'il faisait et de savoir tout ce qu'il savait. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Tu me tapes sur le système Bulma.

Elle poussa un soupir bruyant de frustration et fit un geste d'abandon, avant de quitter la pièce avec humeur.

Après un bain très long, qui lui permit de remettre son corps et son esprit à température normale, elle décida de faire la seule chose qui lui vidait totalement la tête, s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pour travailler.

Ses circuits électroniques, ses boulons, ses calculs, l'ordre scientifique des choses étaient tellement plus reconnaissants de ses efforts que le monde des humains. Les questions étaient tellement plus binaires et plus claires. Elle y passa tout l'après-midi et toute la soirée sans même une pause pour manger, oubliant Chichi, Piccolo et même Végéta.

Quand elle en sortit, la lassitude s'empara de son corps. La Capsule était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle en conclut qu'elle était seule. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait faim et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle n'avait même pas l'énergie d'allumer la lumière dont elle savait qu'elle la ramènerait à la brutale réalité. Elle se servit dans le frigo ce qu'elle put trouver sans vraiment opérer de sélection et posa la nourriture à même le bar.

Alors qu'elle avait commencé à engloutir une tranche de jambon, elle sursauta. Un homme était adossé au mur dans l'ombre, les bras croisés, et semblait la regarder. Elle n'eut pas peur mais eut tout de suite l'impression que ce n'était pas Gogeta. Elle allongea le cou pour mieux voir et sa gorge se serra, compliquant la déglutition de son bout de jambon. Elle toussota et s'approcha de lui avec appréhension.

- Végéta ? articula t-elle avec hésitation.

Il se redressa et la lueur qui filtrait par les grandes baies vitrées tomba sur son visage. Bulma plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il se contenta de décroiser ses bras pour qu'elle puisse mieux l'étreindre.

- C'est… C'est toi ? balbutia t-elle.

- Comme tu vois, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle plaqua sa tête sur son torse, comme pour en vérifier la matérialité. Elle tremblait de tout son être et les larmes s'étaient mises à couler de ses yeux, sans aucun préavis. Elle releva la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Il était bien là. Il lui caressait toujours la tête avec bienveillance, comme s'il attendait patiemment qu'elle se remette de sa surprise affichant une mine presqu'amusée de son émotion.

Elle l'embrassa avec passion, comme si il devait repartir dans l'instant et il lui rendit enfin son étreinte. Il la souleva et elle se lova contre lui. Il l'emporta jusqu'à leur chambre tandis qu'elle restait agrippée à lui avec fureur, comme si son contact étaitla seule chose quile maintenait dans la réalité.

Elle profita de chaque seconde de cette nuit, comme le condamné de son dernier repas. Dans la confusion de son esprit, elle n'oublia à aucun instant la possibilité qu'il reparte. _Dieu, combien de fois l'ai-je retrouvé pour le perdre à nouveau, ces derniers temps._ Elle s'extasiait à chaque fois que ce soit bien lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier ses cicatrices, chaque trait de son visage, chaque partie de son corps qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Il la laissa l'étreindre jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il aimât avoir plus d'air pour dormir. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se décoller de lui. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et refusait de laisser la fatigue l'emporter. Elle glissa pourtant dans le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte. Avant que son esprit ne rompe totalement avec le monde réel, elle l'entendit chuchoter « _Femme compliquée_ ». Le cerveau de Bulma enregistra sans réagir.

Elle se réveilla d'un coup. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle s'assit dans le lit. Il était vide. Un regard circulaire dans la pièce lui confirma qu'elle était seule. Elle frissonna. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, saisit un pull qui traînait sur une des chaises et se rua hors de sa chambre. Elle vola quasiment au bas des escaliers avant de sprinter vers la salle de gravité. Vide.

Sans réfléchir, elle remonta à l'étage et, comme une démente obsédée, se mit à ouvrir une par une toutes les portes pour vérifier chaque pièce. Vide. Vide. Elle courut encore au salon, à la cuisine. Vides. Elle tenta encore le laboratoire. _Des fois qu'il aurait eu envie de bosser tes plans_. Vide.

Elle revint à la cuisine, essoufflée et désorientée. Elle y trouva Gogeta attablé devant une tasse de café.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, Bulma ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si, en le voyant, elle avait oublié la réponse à cette question. Elle reprit son souffle un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? demanda t-elle simplement

Il lui lança un regard oblique absorbé par l'examen du contenu de sa tasse.

- Tu voulais voir Végéta, non ?

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche avec un mouvement de recul.

- Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es peut-être la mieux placée pour le savoir.

D'un mouvement, elle se jeta sur lui et le cogna de ses poings serrés.

- JE TE HAIS ! hurla t-elle.

Il saisit ses poignets calmement. Et elle cessa rapidement de lutter.

- Je croyais qu'il était revenu. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? gémit-elle

- Bulma, tu ne comprends pas ? C'est lui qui l'a fait. Mais il ne reviendra peut-être jamais vraiment. Il faut que tu t'y fasses maintenant.

Elle se raidit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- On arrête de jouer, décréta t-elle subitement. Tu ne t'approches plus de moi ! Je ne te mettrai pas dehors mais à partir de maintenant, le moins on se croise, le mieux ça se passera.

- J'imagine, admit-il avec une pointe de déception.

- C'est Chichi qui avait raison, conclut Bulma. Je n'aurai jamais du te donner accès à ma vie comme je l'ai fait.

Elle tourna les talons et remonta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cette fois-ci avait été la fois de trop. Son espoir irraisonné, le soir où elle avait cru le retrouver, et l'amertume de découvrir qu'elle avait été flouée avait définitivement arrêté la résolution de Bulma. Gogeta était toxique pour elle, pour ses nerfs et pour son équilibre mental. Peu importe qu'en le rejetant, elle rejette en même temps et Végéta et Gokû, elle ne pouvait le recevoir comme elle les aurait reçus, eux.

Sa rage froide ne retombait pas quoique son esprit devait bien admettre qu'elle avait un peu provoqué les évènements en exigeant _des preuves_. (_Tu voulais voir Végéta, non ?_).

Elle s'efforça dès lors de créer le plus de distance possible entre eux. Elle quittait la pièce où il arrivait, évitait celle où il se trouvait et n'échangeait pas plus que des mots de pure forme comme « Bonjour » ou « Bonne nuit » les quelques fois où elle n'avait pas le choix.

En dehors de la colère qu'elle nourrissait encore à son encontre, ce qui l'aidait à tenir cette attitude, était le fait que les six mois fatidiques touchaient à leurs fins.

Il ne restait plus que trois semaines quand les enfants annoncèrent qu'ils avaient toutes les boules. Gogeta venait de quitter la Capsule pour partir Dieu sait où. L'Hiver s'apaisait un peu et autorisait la sortie du soleil de temps à autre. Bulma était d'excellente humeur avec la perspective de voir sa vie prendre prochainement une direction un peu plus claire.

C'était en tout cas son état d'esprit lorsqu'elle verrouilla sa ceinture ce matin-là pour récupérer son fils chez Videl. Evidemment, tous les problèmes n'étaient pas réglés et c'était chez _Videl _qu'elle devait aller attendre le retour des enfants. En temps normal elle aurait été conviée chez Chichi. Elle soupçonnait par ailleurs, qu'elle n'aurait l'occasion de voir ni Gohan, ni Goten. Ca lui serrait un peu le cœur mais elle avait l'espoir que, _ça _aussi, finisse par s'arranger.

Elle démarra sa voiture et fit rugir un peu le moteur. Elle avait sorti sa décapotable en l'honneur de son fils, une voiture très puissante que Bulma détestait conduire et qu'on ne sortait en principe pas l'Hiver. C'était, à proprement parler, la voiture de Trunks. Elle ne l'avait achetée que parce qu'il l'aimait tant et il était probable qu'il s'en servirait quand il aurait l'âge, si ses goûts n'avaient pas changé d'ici-là. Bulma savait qu'elle avait satisfait un caprice démesuré mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas toujours la mère idéale.

Pour l'instant, elle se battait avec l'embrayage et l'accélération ultra-sensible du bolide, en route pour la résidence du grand Satan. Elle avait décapoté en prenant soin de se couvrir et roulait, cheveux au vent, le cœur léger.

Malgré le soleil qui brillait timidement, la route était encore mouillée de la pluie nocturne. Le volant était chatouilleux et l'accélérateur réactif. Trop réactif pour Bulma, peu habituée à cette puissance.

Elle ne sentit pas tout de suite qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle alors que la voiture empruntait déjà une trajectoire anormale. Elle cogna d'abord du côté passager dans un fracas effroyable et Bulma poussa un cri de panique. Elle sentit alors le véhicule glisser encore, interminablement. Le crissement des freins vibrait dans son crâne et sur chacun des nerfs de son corps.

Le second choc fut plus proche, mais elle n'aurait su dire exactement où la voiture avait tapé. Il fut presqu'immédiatement suivi d'un troisième. La tête de Bulma rebondit contre la vitre conducteur et le noir se fit.


	17. Don't say goodbye

**Chapitre 17: Don't say goodbye**

Il y eut des flashs. La lumière d'un plafond. Des cris, dont le sens restait obscur. Finalement, à nouveau la lumière d'un autre plafond.

Bulma l'observa un bon moment avant de réaliser qu'il ne ressemblait à aucun plafond de la Capsule. Elle voulut bouger mais ça ne marchait pas. Son corps ne marchait pas. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une perfusion sans qu'elle sache exactement à qui elle était reliée. _A toi, elle est reliée à toi. _Très lentement, elle comprit qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Elle réussit après un temps qui lui parut infini à lever ses mains pour les regarder. L'une d'elle était égratignée. Elle releva distraitement que sa manucure était à refaire. Subitement, Trunks frappa son esprit. Elle devait aller le chercher chez Satan. Elle avait préparé la décapotable pour lui faire plaisir. Elle serait sûrement en retard.

- Bulma ? Tu es réveillée ? s'exclama la voix de quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

Gohan s'approcha du lit, un gobelet à la main.

- Gohan ! s'écria t-elle avec joie.

Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis la fête chez Chichi. Elle fut émue de sa présence parce qu'elle la ressentait comme un pardon.

- Gohan, je devais aller chercher Trunks… enchaina t-elle aussitôt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tes parents s'en occupent.

- Mes parents… Mais que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Bulma, ça fait presque trois semaines qu'on est rentrés, tu as eu un accident de voiture.

- Un accident de voiture ?...

La glissade interminable lui revint en mémoire, le choc du métal broyé. Elle se mit à trembler un peu elle voulut interroger encore Gohan mais déjà plusieurs médecins avaient fait irruption dans la pièce et se mettaient en quête d'examiner ses pupilles et de lui poser une série de questions.

Elle répondait par monosyllabe cherchant Gohan du regard. Il était sorti et elle eut subitement peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

- Où est le jeune homme ? demandait-elle aux médecins qui la manipulaient en échangeant des regards entendus et des signes de tête.

- Calmez-vous, il est juste dehors. Vous sentez, ça ?

Bulma voulut se débattre mais ses muscles ne répondaient pas franchement à sa volonté quand ils ne lui résistaient pas douloureusement.

- Gohan ! cria t-elle

La pièce restait impitoyablement encombrée de personnel en blouse blanche.

- Gohan ! appela t-elle encore une fois.

Sa tête apparut timidement au milieu de ce qui paraissait une foule envahissante à Bulma. Elle fut instantanément soulagée.

- Ta mère va venir avec Trunks, Bulma, je viens de les appeler, annonça t-il doucement.

- Ne t'en va pas tout de suite, hein ?

- Je suis là, Bulma.

Assurée qu'il acceptait de rester, elle se laissa patiemment examiner. Elle finit par questionner celui qui paraissait être le chef des médecins sur son état.

- Tout va bien. Il y a quelques fractures et des cicatrices à surveiller. Ce qui nous inquiète, c'est les suites de votre coma. Pour l'instant, nous ne constatons pas de séquelles. Mais il faut attendre pour être sûrs, expliqua t-il.

Ce dont Bulma ne retint que « Tout va bien » et « cicatrices ». Elle mit ses mains sur son visage et repéra au toucher quelques plaies, mais pas de traces de couture, ce qui la rassura.

Quand la chambre fut vide, Gohan revint et s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés.

- Tu nous as fait peur, commença t-il.

- Tout va bien, tu vois. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. J'avais pensé…

Il la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

- J'avais pensé que ta mère t'interdirait définitivement de me voir, termina t-elle

Gohan but une gorgée de son gobelet.

- Ma mère est très malheureuse. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir et faire son maximum pour ne plus la blesser. Quand tu as eu ton accident, elle a tout de suite pris Trunks à la maison en attendant qu'on localise tes parents qui étaient en voyage.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, murmura Bulma, en prenant subitement conscience du sort de Chichi.

- Dans deux jours, nous appellerons le Dragon, annonça Gohan. Tu ne pourras pas être là mais nous saurons si mon père et Végéta peuvent revenir.

Ils se turent un moment. Bulma contemplait le ciel blanc par la fenêtre.

Elle imagina ce que pourrait être le retour de Gokû pour Chichi. Elle ferait sûrement comme si de rien n'était. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle n'évoquerait jamais _l'incident_ entre Bulma et Gogeta. Elle garderait tout ça enterrée au fond, feignant le bonheur retrouvé. Imaginant tout et son contraire sur l'implication de son mari dans cette histoire. Souffrant sans espoir de soulagement. L'humiliation souriante jusqu'à la tombe.

Un frisson parcourut Bulma à l'idée qu'elle était en partie à l'origine de tout cela.

Gohan avait visiblement décidé de lui pardonner. C'était plus facile comme ça pour lui. Tourner la page et oublier, il était jeune et avait sa propre vie à faire sans s'encombrer des regrets et des erreurs de celles des autres.

Il était très certainement amoureux et convaincu que rien de tout cela ne lui arriverait jamais.

- Il y a peut-être une solution, souffla Bulma

Gohan la regarda avec incompréhension.

- Pour ta mère, précisa Bulma. Peut-être…peut-être peux-tu demander au Dragon de lui faire oublier tout ça ?

Les traits du jeune homme se décontractèrent. Il reprit une gorgée.

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais comment formuler le souhait ? Devant tout le monde…

- Tu n'as qu'à demander qu'elle oublie tout de sa dispute avec Bulma. Ca suffira, non ?

Il hocha la tête. A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et Trunks surgit suivi par la mère de Bulma. En une minute, la chambre fut remplie des cris de joie de l'enfant qui sautait dans tous les sens et voulait étreindre sa mère sans ménagement. Gohan se leva et s'écarta pour laisser la place aux arrivants.

Il salua rapidement l'assemblée et sortit. Avant de s'éclipser, il envoya un clin d'œil à Bulma.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Le jour arrêté pour appeler le Dragon, Bulma vit le soleil se lever. Il était trop tôt bien sûr mais elle avait à peine pu dormir. Elle admira la lumière qui prenait progressivement possession du paysage. Dendé avait été suffisamment indulgent pour permettre cette aurore sans nuage. Elle qui avait été une si mauvaise fille, elle lui adressa un remerciement muet.

Elle avait essayé d'envisager tous les scénarii possibles de cette journée. Peut-être, le Dragon ne pourrait-il pas rompre la fusion. Peut-être la romprait-il mais perdrait-elle l'affection de Végéta ? L'amitié de Gokû ?

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à cela pour la millième fois, une ombre apparut devant sa fenêtre. Elle se redressa avec vivacité. Gogeta ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant un vent glacial s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il se posa sur le sol immaculé sans prendre le soin de refermer, le battant étant de toute façon endommagé par son irruption.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Il s'approcha du lit et passa sa main doucement sur le bandage qui enserrait la tête de Bulma. Elle ne protesta pas, hypnotisée par sa présence. Il passa encore ses doigts sur les plaies de son visage, examinant avec compassion les dégâts de l'accident.

Elle saisit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de son lit pour être à peu près à sa hauteur.

- Je vais peut-être disparaître aujourd'hui, commença t-il, enfin, d'une certaine façon. Si tel est le cas, je voulais te faire mes adieux.

Elle acquiesça. Elle qui désirait tellement que ça marche, avait le cœur serré de le voir ainsi. Une larme coula sur sa joue malgré elle.

Il l'essuya d'un doigt en souriant.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être une bonne mère pour Trunks. Pour le reste, je dois t'avouer que si la fusion n'est pas rompue aujourd'hui, il est très probable que Gokû et Végéta disparaissent progressivement. Leurs âmes fusionneront comme leurs corps.

Bulma le regarda avec effarement.

- Quoiqu'il arrive aujourd'hui, répéta t-il, tu seras libérée, soit de porter son deuil, soit de le retrouver. Bien que je continuerai toujours à veiller sur vous tous, je ne vous embêterai plus.

Elle pressa sa main, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée, contre son visage.

- Si la fusion n'est pas rompue, nous ne t'abandonnerons pas. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu… Même si je n'ai pas toujours été à la hauteur avec toi, bredouilla t-elle avec émotion.

Il lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Bulma, reprit-il, si la fusion n'est pas rompue, tu devras faire ce deuil. Je suis la dernière personne qui pourra t'aider et je ne reviendrai pas.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se releva.

- J'aurais voulu aller voir Chichi mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Si j'existe encore ce soir, je te laisse le soin d'expliquer aux garçons.

Bulma hocha la tête en reniflant. Elle pleurait franchement maintenant et refusait de lâcher sa main. Il la laissa le serrer contre elle un instant et dégagea ses doigts avec douceur avant de s'éloigner du lit. Elle voulut le rappeler tandis qu'il escaladait le reborde de la fenêtre, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un sanglot incompréhensible.

Il s'envola malgré son regard suppliant, laissant derrière lui le vent frais de la fin d'hiver sécher les larmes intarissables de Bulma.

Cette visite la laissa inconsolable. Personne ne viendrait la voir aujourd'hui. Tout le monde était au Palais de Dendé, pour assister à l'incantation. _C'est peut-être mieux comme ça_.

Jamais journée ne fut plus longue. Gohan avait dit que l'invocation devrait se faire en fin d'après- midi pour respecter le calendrier. L'après-midi arriva avec réticence, puis la fin d'après-midi.

Elle alternait les crises de larmes et l'excitation joyeuse sans se décider, immobile dans son lit dont elle parvenait maintenant à s'extraire à grand peine sur des distances très limitée.

Les infirmières avaient les plus grandes difficultés à la calmer et elle les recevait avec tant d'animosité qu'elles renoncèrent à essayer de lui changer les idées.

Finalement, le soleil commença à décliner. L'angoisse la saisit. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de téléphone au Palais du Très-Haut. Mais il y avait la télé-transportation.

Pourquoi personne ne venait-il ? Est-ce que tout avait échoué et personne n'osait venir le lui dire ? Est-ce que ça avait marché et que Végéta l'avait déjà quittée ?

Elle s'extirpa du lit pour se poster à la fenêtre. Un employé de l'hôpital l'avait bricolée pour la maintenir fermée après le passage de Gogeta. Elle l'ouvrit en forçant un peu, faisant sauter le kit de réparation sans scrupule. Elle se pencha dangereusement pour scruter l'horizon. Elle voulait profiter des dernières lueurs du jour pour le voir arriver. _Si il arrivait jamais._

Le vent faisait voler les mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de son bandage et congelait littéralement l'ensemble de son visage, lui arrachant des larmes. _Viens !_

Mais le ciel s'assombrit et devint noir sans que rien ne se passe. Les infirmières voulurent la forcer à quitter la fenêtre et à se recoucher. Elle se débattit avec rage persuadée qu'_il allait arriver_. Finalement on lui fit une piqure qui la laissa groggy. Ajouté au travail continuel de ses nerfs durant toute la journée, le médicament la précipita dans un sommeil assommant.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, l'obscurité et le silence régnait dans sa chambre. Elle tourna les yeux et son cœur fit un bond. Il était là. Assis dans la pénombre, le visage appuyé sur son poing fermé, les jambes croisées, il la scrutait comme si il l'attendait depuis des jours.

Immédiatement, elle voulut se redresser mais la tête lui tourna instantanément et elle dut avorter sa tentative. Elle fit glisser sa main vers lui jusqu'au bord du lit. Il était trop loin. Alors, lentement, il se redressa et tendit le bras pour saisir cette main.

- C'est vraiment toi ? chuchota t-elle en fermant les yeux à son contact.

- C'est vraiment moi.

- Tu ne repars plus ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Dors maintenant, grogna t-il.

_**Espérant que ça vous a plu. Toutes mes excuses pour le style, pas toujours au top, et pour avoir malmené les personnages. Certains diront que ça appelle une suite. On verra bien. Et puis, puisque c'est la devise du site "unleash your imagination".**_


End file.
